What If
by knifethrower11
Summary: What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim? Can Prim make it out of The Hunger Games alive? What will it cost her, and how will it effect the ones she loves the most? Rated T because it's The Hunger Games. PrimxRory in later chapters. Review, please?
1. Day One

**Author's Note: I realized a long time ago that this needed to be edited… a lot. I posted this a **_**really **_**long time ago. So I did. That's it. I hope you enjoy. **

**-Knifethrower**

The tribute plate rises and the bright sun blinds me. The career tributes have their feet turned towards the cornucopia. The other twelve year old girl, Rue is getting ready to go towards the woods. Ten seconds. If only Katniss were here now. But that's not really what I want, I'm glad she's safe in district twelve. The reaping was so scary.

_Flash back of the reaping_

"Primrose Everdeen!" I knew it was my name but I couldn't move. I slowly made my way towards the stage when Katniss called out. "Prim!" She started to run to me but peacekeepers blocked her. "Prim! No Prim you can't go." She screamed. That was when Gale picked her up and carried her to our mother while she screamed. Effie Trinket, the odd escort from the Capital, pulled the baker's son Peeta Mellark's name from the bowl and we hurried inside the justice building.

_End of flash back_

One. "Ladies and gentlemen let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius booms. The gong sounds and the tributes are off. Come on Prim, I tell myself. MOVE! I jump off the tribute plate grabbing a loaf of bread and some plastic.

I am running for the woods when the boy from nine falls next to me with a knife in his back. I resist the urge to help him and instead take the backpack he drops and run. The career from district two, Clove throws a knife at me but I duck behind a tree before it hits me. She turns around, unable to resist all the supplies waiting at the Cornucopia.

I run deeper into the woods because I know this is what Katniss would want me to do. It's as if she's sending me a mental message. I know I need to find water, that's the second most important thing. The first is staying alive; if you have a twisted sense of humor.

_Flash back to train_

I sat down at the table next to Peeta, when Haymitch stumbled in and spilled his drink. "Darn it!" He muttered, sitting in a chair across from me. "So," Peeta said. "What's the first thing we should do in the arena?" Haymitch took a while to consider this before he said, "STAY ALIVE. Then find some water." He chuckled to himself before he threw up all over the floor.

_End of flash back_

I walk on the forest floor, flinching as the shadows dance around me. Katniss wouldn't be scared, I tell myself. She'd be telling me to be brave and remember good things, because it makes me stronger. I focus on remembering the seven I got for a training score.

For my training session I tried shooting some arrows, but I'm nowhere near as good as Katniss. At least I hit the target every time. I also made a snare, but it was sloppy unlike, the perfect ones Gale makes. Then I climbed a little bit and that was successful because I'm surprisingly nimble. Last, I mixed together some berries to make a medicine that cures headaches.

Everyone was very pleased with my seven, especially Haymitch and Cinna. As I walk along, I stop at a fallen tree to inspect the contents of my pack. It has a sleeping back that keeps heat in, some crackers and dried beef, iodine, an empty water bottle, a useless pair of sunglasses, because when I try them on they make it harder to see, matches, and some wire. I put the loaf of bread, the plastic, and the knife I picked up from Clove into my pack. On the bright side I have the knife and Clove doesn't. Not that I'll be any good with it, but at least I'm not unarmed.

I decide the safest place to be is in the trees, so I look around until I find a big clump of willows. Just as I'm about to climb it a cannon sounds. The bloodbath must be over and the killers dispersed. No longer preoccupied, the careers who survived will be on the move. I quickly start to climb the tree while counting the cannon shots. Twelve. Half of us dead and gone on the first day. I find a fork in the tree, and as I fix my sleeping bag I wonder about Peeta. I really hope he's okay. He probably is. Peeta is big and strong, he must be okay.

Night comes quicker than I expect it to, and it becomes freezing outside. I climb into the sleeping bag and nibble on a cracker. Suddenly the capital seal lights up the air and the anthem blasts across the arena. The face of the girl from 3, boy from 4, boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10, and Peeta appear in the sky.

My stomach hurts and I want to cry for all those dead tributes, especially Peeta. I liked him so much and he was always nice to me. I loved to look in the bakery window and see all those wonderful pastries. His poor family must be so sad.

Afraid I'm going to fall out of the tree, I use the wire to hold myself in. Tears threaten to form in my eyes when I remember what happened to Peeta. It's not that I knew him very well, but he was from home. And of course there was the time he threw Katniss the bread that saved our lives. Other than that, I had no real connection to him. Right now all that matters is that I'm not struggling and that I'm alive. If I weren't in the Hunger Games, I would be content. I survived the first day and that's all I can ask for right now.

The warm sleeping back is just about to let me drift into sleep when the sound of a snapping branch alerts me. Another snap. Then another. For a while it's quiet, but then an orange blaze starts not fifty feet away from my tree. A pair of hands warm themselves over the fire. I feel bad for whoever has to endure the cold, but at the same time I can't help but resent the fire starter. They're not only broadcasting their location to the whole arena, but mine too!

Dawn comes, and I think we may have made it through the night when a high pitched scream comes from the fire starter. "Please don't kill me!" She begs, but soon enough her cannon sounds. Thirteen dead, eleven left to play I think. The career pack stands about twenty feet from my tree, while I silently hope they don't find me.

"Finally Clove, you did something useful unlike yesterday when that stupid twelve year old got away." Clove scowls. "I'll get her, don't you worry. When we find her, she's my kill. Just to prove to you that I'm not weak, I'll kill both those stupid little twelve year olds." I take a deep breath, because these games just got a lot more dangerous for Rue and I. The career pack leaves after the girl from one, Glimmer, starts complaining about her hair. Suddenly, our interviews come to mind.

_Interview flash back_

"I'm very hard to catch so don't count me out." Rue said. "I wouldn't count you out in a million years." Caesar said. Before I knew it Caesar was calling my name, and I stumbled to the seat.

"So, Primrose is there anything we should know about you." He asked. I smiled, just like Cinna had told me to. "Well, I have an older sister Katniss that means the world to me." Caesar nodded and patted my hand. "I understand." He told me. "I also have a healing hand, so don't forget me!" I said. "Never." Caesar replied.

_End of flash back_

Good luck with that Clove. I neatly roll up my sleeping bag and put my things back into the backpack. I rip off a small piece of bread for breakfast and begin to search for water. A few feet away from my tree a wounded rabbit is caught in a thorn bush. I instantly want to help the poor thing, but instead I kill it with a stone.

It pains me, but I then attempt to skin and cook it on the dying coals of that girl's fire. I wrap it in the plastic and now that I have enough food, I set out in search of water. I search all day for water but it's no use. I think about going back to the lake near the Cornucopia, but that would take about a day and by then I'll surely die of dehydration. Defeated, I eat another cracker before climbing into a tree to sleep.

The Capital anthem wakes me up, and a picture of the girl from district eight lights up the sky. I have no energy and I couldn't produce tears if I wanted to. So I settle down for another restless sleep. When I wake up first thing I think is, 'water'. I climb down from the tree and use all the energy I can to search for any sign of it. None. There isn't a drop in sight.

I slump next to a rock and look up at the sky. "Water." I croak. Still, no water comes. Maybe Haymitch thinks I'm worthless and can't be saved. Then I remember how, on my eighth birthday, Katniss told me I had to find my surprise gift. I looked everywhere and after what felt like a lifetime, finally gave up. Katniss didn't say anything, and I thought it was because she was disappointed, but it was really because my surprise was right next to me, and I hadn't noticed. She didn't help me because I was already so close. The surprise had been a cookie from the bakery.

I get up and keep looking but after an hour or so, I realize that I must be wrong. Haymitch just doesn't care. I drop into the disgusting mud and think about how much I hate it. After a storm my shoes get all dirty because of the stupid mud. Mud…mud…MUD! I open my eyes to find a small pond, surrounded by the thick gooey substance.

Scrambling up, I pour the water into my bottle. Then I put the right number of iodine drops in, and wait for a half hour. I take small sips of water and when I'm done, I fill it up again. I do this four times before filling it up once more, climbing a tree, and eating some delicious rabbit. Finally content, I fall into the first pleasant sleep I've had in weeks.

When I awake I'm gasping for air as a wall of fire descends upon me. I scramble to pack my things before jumping from the tree. I follow the animals until the smoke becomes too much for my lungs. Then I crouch under a rock and throw up all the water I drank.

Suddenly, a fire ball is coming straight for me. I dive out of the way before it hits me. The air is a gray haze and my eyes sting as I scrape past branches and trees. I know that this fire is gamemaker-made, to draw tributes together.

The day has been to quiet, and the audience will be getting bored. There haven't been any deaths and I doubt that a fight has occurred. I jump over a burning log, but the bottom of my leg catches. I frantically try to put it out. Then, I duck under a stone and tremble while I cough up what feels like my intestines. I shakily drink a spoonful of water and keep moving.

When I hear a hiss, I flatten myself on the ground as a fire ball blasts over my head. I scramble to my feet as the third fire ball hits where I was lying. My jacket tail catches flame, and I rip it off because a burnt jacket is better than none. I leap and dodge to avoid the fire balls that could kill me with one direct hit. As much as I want to stop, something keeps me moving forward. Twelve years of Hunger Games lets me know that certain areas are rigged for attacks, so soon enough the fire will stop. Apparently, watching a bunch of children fight to the death is not enough. They want to make it more interesting. It feels like hours, but finally the attacks seem to abate.

My hands and calf burn, but I know there must be a remedy for that somewhere in here. My clothes are drenched in sweat, and the stinging brings tears to my eyes. I really hope Katniss isn't watching me convulse. The bottoms of my braids are burnt, and strands of blackened hair fall into my hands.

I hear a hissing sound and I react, but not fast enough. The fire ball sets flames to the area right next to me, after it skids across my thigh. I attempt to rip it off with my bare hands, without thinking. My hands are covered in red welts and my lower and upper leg are screaming. I can feel that the attack is over, because the gamemakers don't want me dead. Not yet, at least. The real enjoyment of the Hunger Games is watching the tributes kill each other.

The smoke could still kill me, so I get up and limp away. Daylight starts to emerge through the smoke and trees. I hate burns, because I have to stare into the people's eyes as mother tries to save them. Katniss always leaves the house to hunt. I know it's because she thinks of our father, deep in the mines when he died. I come to a stop at a small pool of water. The first treatment for a burn is cold water, but that will in no way help the burn on my thigh. I try to remember any herbal remedies mother taught me, but that all seems like a distant dream.

I carefully dip my hands in the pool and wait a while. I wash away the blood and ashes while I think of a way to help my burns. Many miners get horrible burns in the mines. They take them to my mother, but depending on the burn, some can't be saved. Once, an unconscious young man was carried to our house by his family. They were begging us to heal him, because the district doctor had given up on him. The burn was awful; it went right down to his bone.

Katniss ran from the house to hunt, but I stayed and helped. I may be scared of everything, but healers are born, not made. I carefully roll my pant leg up to inspect the burn. The burn is red and covered in welts. The burned area is about the size of my hand, and could be a lot worse. I'm very lucky; if I had a gift from a sponsor I could heal this in no time.

I stretch my leg into the pool, with my heel on a rock. I have to find those herbs (I forgot the name) that speed up the healing process, but I'm in no condition to do so right now. My hands can handle small breaks from the pool, but my leg is still in intense pain. First, I refill my water bottle, treat it, and attempt to rehydrate my body.

After a while I eat a small bit of bread to settle my stomach. I'm extremely tired, even though the pain is overwhelming. I'd climb a tree, but then I would be too easy to spot. I still need to keep my burns in water anyway. I put my pack on my shoulders, but I still don't want to leave.

I see some water plants and roots, but are they edible? I can vaguely remember them. Yes, they are edible. A couple weeks before the reaping, Katniss brought some home for us to eat. I make a small meal with a little bit of rabbit and the roots and plants. Every now and then I take a small sip of water. The sun makes a slow arc across the sky and I lean into my backpack. If Clove wants to kill me let her come, I think falling asleep, let her come.

And find me she does. I scramble up, ready to move with only a minute's head start. Evening is beginning to fall, and as soon as I'm awake I'm splashing threw the pond and flying into the underbrush. My calf slows me down but I'm faster than the careers. I can tell it's them because they're the only alliance that big. They're closing in like a pack of dogs that Katniss tells me roam the woods.

I find a high tree and begin to climb; not knowing if this is the right choice. The pain is agonizing but I manage to work through it. I'm fast though, and I'm twenty five feet up by the time they spot me and gather around the base of the trunk. For a moment we stop to survey each other, and I decide that if the gamemakers want a show, I'll give them one. They're much too big to climb this tree, whether they know it or not.

If not for the difference in size and weight, I'd have no chance against them. At least they're beat up too. I must weigh 70 pounds less than the smallest career. Why not have a little fun during the brief remainder of my life? I smile. "How are you faring today?" I call down cheerfully. This startles them, but the crowd will eat it up.

"Well enough," says Cato, the boy from district two. "Yourself?" "I don't know it's been a bit warm for my taste". I say. "The air is much nicer up here, why not come up?" Instantly, I regret my last words. What am I doing! "Why not?" Cato says. "Here Cato take this," says a blonde from district one, offering him silver bow and sheath of arrows.

"That's alright Glimmer, I'll do better with my sword." Cato hoists himself into the tree and I begin to climb again. I'm another thirty feet in the air when I look down and see Cato falling, a branch in hand, to the ground below. He hits the ground hard and it's sick, but I'm hoping he broke his spine. Then he gets up, calling me every fowl name he can think of.

Glimmer scales the tree too, but has the good sense to stop when the branches begin to crack. I'm at least seventy feet high now. She tries to shoot me with an arrow, but has sloppy technique. I grab it from a nearby tree and wave it teasingly above their heads.

The careers huddle together on the ground, muttering amongst themselves. I can't hear much, but I can tell that they're furious I have made them look stupid and weak. Finally I hear Marvel, the boy from district one, say, "It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Right now Marvel's right, I'm not going anywhere.

Night is beginning to fall, and I sit on the sleeping bag, carefully putting water on my calf. I look over into the tree next to me and see eyes peering over at me. I jump, scared by the eyes. What if they're a mutation's eyes? No that can't be it, they look to human. Suddenly, I realize that the eyes belong to Rue. She silently points to something above my head.

A nest, I think. It's big and a low hum comes from it. Rue points to the sleeping careers, then to the nest. She makes a sawing motion with her hand. I nod, and she disappears into her tree. I look down at the sleeping careers. I have to wait for the anthem, or else they will hear me sawing the branch. I know they can't be regular wasps or bees, because this is the Hunger Games. They must be Tracker Jackers. Fear courses through me, and suddenly I am very frightened.

One sting makes a lump the size of an orange. If you get to many stings, you could die. If you live, you have extremely powerful hallucinations brought on by the venom. Some people go completely insane. I'm wounded and treed, so either way being near the nest is dangerous. By daytime the careers will be ready with a plan to kill me. That nest is my only option.

I take a sip of water and munch on the last of the rabbit. I'll risk my life trying, but tracker jacker stings have to be better than a slow painful death at the hand of a career. Clove will be sure to make it painful. I drag myself out of the sleeping bag and secure my knife to my belt. The branches are dangerously thin, even for me, but I keep going. When I reach the branch that holds the nest, the humming becomes more distinctive. It must be the smoke. I learned something about how smoke sedates them or something.

The anthem comes on above me and I instantly begin to saw. My hands are bursting as I pull the knife back and forth across the branch. It requires less effort once I cut deeper into the limb, but the pain is still agonizing. I glance at the sky and note that there were no deaths today. There will be, so they don't have to worry.

Everyone in the Capital will be leaning in, their eyes glued to the screen, to see what happens to the poor little girl from twelve. This realization makes me saw harder and faster, but the anthem ends so I make my way down to my sleeping bag. When I get there, a small parachute sits on my sleeping bag. I smell what can only be medicine.

I dip my finger in and the pain goes away. I wonder who on earth would give their money to sponsor the twelve year old from twelve. Probably a love-sick mother, or a family who lost their child, maybe. This must have cost a small fortune. "Thank you." I whisper to the starry sky.

**A/N: I read this a while after I posted it and realized how lifeless it is. Please keep going, it should get better. I know I followed the original story, but thinks should be mixed up in the next chapter or two. Thanks!**

**-Knifethrower**


	2. Ally

Chapter Two

I apply the medicine to my burns before I carefully wrap it up and put it safely in my backpack. I attempt to sleep without luck. Eventually I give up. My burns are much better and no longer feel enflamed. I sit on my sleeping bag sucking on a rabbit bone. I've seen Katniss do this. It tastes fowl, but I ignore it. The careers are still asleep; Glimmer is leaning against the tree.

She was probably supposed to be on guard, but fell asleep. Rue sticks her head out of the tree. "Primrose." She whispers. "Yeah?" I call back. She makes a motion with her hand, and I move to the side. In one leap she jumps from her tree to mine.

She clings to the tree before joining me on my sleeping bag. "I'm not going to hurt you." She says. "What do you want then?" I ask. She takes her sling shot and everything else she has out of her pockets, then sets it in a pile in front of me. "I want to be your ally." She says.

"You do?" I say in disbelief. She vigorously nods her head. "Well, we would live longer." I say. "You can teach me more about the woods, and I can teach you how to heal yourself."

She nods her head. "Allies." She says. We shake hands. "You see her?" I say, pointing to Clove. "She wants to kill us both." Rue looks down, then at me. "Why?" She asks. "Because she wants to prove she's not weak." Rue giggles. "So killing two twelve year olds will help?"

I smile and shrug. "So what are we going to do?" I ask. "Well, we should finish sawing the branch then jump for it." Just then I notice that Rue's forearm has a long burn on it. "I can help with that." I say, pulling out my burn medicine. Rue stares at it, gaping like a fish.

"You have sponsors?" She says. "I guess so. Have you gotten anything?" "No." She replies. "You will, the longer we live the more they'll realize how smart we are." I tell her. "They're going to wake up soon; we need to saw that branch now." Rue says.

We begin to climb the branches. When we get to the nest, I get my knife out. Rue pulls a small blade out. "Wait!" She says. She climbs down and a minute later and returns with my stuff. I pull it onto my back. "Thanks." I say.

We fit both our knives in the groove and begin to saw. Just as the branch snaps, a Tracker Jacker makes its way out of the nest. Furious, it attacks me. I feel a sharp pain on my arm and cheek. Rue cries out in pain. I rip out the stingers. We climb down a few branches and jump. For a moment, everything is peaceful as I glide through the air, then _smack_! I hit the tree with shocking force, and I grip the branch for dear life.

I haul myself onto the branch and take deep breaths. Rue appears next to me. I hand her my bottle and she drinks thirstily. On the ground, the careers are up and running. "To the lake! To the lake!" Marvel cries. Glimmer convulses on the ground as the Tracker Jackers swarm around her. I shield my eyes, because the sight of her makes me want to throw up. The girl from district four hobbles off in the direction of the lake, but she won't make it. She collapses on the ground and wails at the sky. Then she stops, and her cannon fires seconds later.

I'm starting to feel dizzy myself, and I shakily make my way down the tree. When I hit the ground I steady myself and rip handfuls of leaves off a nearby bush. I stuff them in my pockets, and make my way up the tree. When I get there, I shove them in my mouth and chew until I have a green clump of spit and chewed up leaves. I press it to my stings and let out a sigh of relief.

Just then, I notice that Rue is gone! I search the ground and find her wrestling with Glimmers bloated, mangled body for the bow and arrows. Blood is everywhere and she grabs the bow wobbling slightly. It's the venom, she needs these leaves. She manages to get up the tree and I press some more of the chewed up leaves to her stings. She only has two.

I take a sip of water and look at Rue. She seems to be doing better now that the venom is leaving her system. Glimmer's cannon fires just as Cato barrels through the foliage to her. He stomps his foot and punches a tree, lost in his fit of rage. Clove comes and tries to calm him down. "What is it Cato, what's wrong, it's just Glimmer?" She says. "The bow!" He screams. "I want the bow!"

He slashes through bushes with his sword. "Where are they? Are they still up in that tree?"

"It's just a bow and some arrows." Marvel says, coming up behind Clove. "No it's not!" Cato says, putting a knife to Marvel's throat. "If we don't have the bow, and Glimmer doesn't have the bow it means that those stupid kids have it. Who knows, maybe one of them is good with a bow. You see Marvel, we don't know!" He pulls the knife away and Marvel rubs his neck.

Rue points to the tree next to ours and I nod. As quietly as I can, I put all my things in the pack and position myself on the edge of the branch closest to the tree. The careers are most likely to search the area closest to the tree, so we need to be as far away as possible. I gracefully jump to the next tree, soundlessly grabbing the branches.

We jump for as long as we can. By the end of the day, the Tracker Jacker tree is miles away. Another cold night descends upon us, and we are forced to stop. I set up our sleeping bag and prepare some beef strips. Rue adds some berries to the meal and I eye them uncertainly.

"Are you sure those are safe?" I ask. Rue shoves a handful in her mouth. "Of course, I've been eating them since we got here. We have them back home. The good thing is, they're everywhere." I tentatively take one in my hand. I'm sure there's an herbal remedy if these turn out to be poisonous. I bite into it, and it tastes sweet. Like the sugarberries Katniss brings home.

I decide that they are safe to eat. It's a good meal for a day in the Hunger Games. The beef strips and sweet berries taste amazing. I never realized how precious water is. I'm very lucky to have it. At night, we sit in the sleeping bag and wait for the Capital's announcements.

The Capital seal lights up the night, and the anthem plays loud enough to wake the dead. Not funny, I tell myself. That kind of thinking gets you killed. Glimmer's head shot appears, followed by the girl from district four. The anthem ends and the arena is dark once again.

Rue and I hide in the sleeping bag, safe from the cold night air and the cold hearts of the careers. In the morning I wake to find Rue crouched on a branch, holding out two eggs. "Prim!" She says, "Look what I found." I examine each egg and grin. "These are perfect, and by the way I think I know what we need to do next."

"What?" Rue asks. "Well, we have food. So do the careers. I was thinking, what if we have food and they don't. They may not know how to get food for themselves." Rue smiles and I know she's caught on. "We need to destroy their food." Suddenly a cannon fires. "I wonder who that was." I say, shaking my head. I hate these games. I don't want to kill anyone, I want to help them.

I killed Glimmer and the girl from four. It was all my fault. What do the people back home think of me? If the time came, I don't think I could kill someone with my own hands. Dropping a nest didn't feel like killing someone, but with a weapon ,while looking them in the eye. I don't think I could do it.

"So," Rue says, snapping me back to reality. "What are we gonna do?" "I don't know, but we have to destroy it." She nods, deep in thought. After a moment, she gets a gleam in her eye. "I can go down there and try to destroy it, while you keep the careers busy."

Slowly, we start to form a plan. By noon we set out, carrying everything we have. By half past noon we say goodbye, not knowing whether we will see each other again.


	3. First kill

Chapter Three

Ok, I tell myself, you know the plan. I will set three fires with a wood that creates green smoke, drawing the careers away from their camp. I grip the handle of my knife, and stick it in my belt. Meanwhile, Rue will be at their camp, trying to destroy their food. I hastily make the first fire, not wasting any time.

I carefully strike one of my precious matches, setting the blaze to the wood. I sit back, satisfied as the wood lights and a green line of smoke wafts toward the sky. Flight is essential for my safety, and I climb a tree just as the smoke rises above the tree line. I jump to the next tree, landing with perfect precision on the branch. I've become quite good at jumping through the trees, thanks to Rue. I come to a tree farther away than usual. I push off the branch with a force I didn't know possible, launching myself into the air.

For a moment I forget that I'm in the Hunger Games, that my family(and cat) need me, that I'm plotting to destroy the food of innocent children, and that my imminent death is just around the corner. For a moment, I'm free.

I grab the branches and swing myself up, and a sudden anger overcomes me. The Capital takes innocent children and forces them to fight to death. Some of them, like Rue and I, don't even have a chance of surviving. A twelve year old has _never_ won the games. We're just there so the Capital people can say, "Oh, look at those poor little girls, they have no chance."

We're there so the men can place their bets on us, "I think those little girls, especially the one from twelve, will die first." I snap a twig in my fist. Not this time, I think. I jump again, and fly through the air. I keep going until I reach the second fire.

I drop to the ground, knowing that by now the careers will be after me. Please Rue, I think, destroy the food. I gather more of the wood, and carefully light another match. When the flame touches the wood, it sparks and after a moment green smoke rises from the small fire. I pull myself into a tree and begin to swing through the sky.

I look down as I sail from tree to tree. Being up this high makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. I'm in mid-air when an explosion rings across the arena. Startled, I begin to drop towards the ground. Thankfully I'm close to the tree, and I frantically grab branches hoping I won't make contact with the Earth. It speeds toward me, and I prepare myself for the impact, silently saying goodbye to my family, when my hand finds a branch.

I swing myself into the safety of the tree, to worried about Rue to care about my near death experience. To my own surprise, I laugh. I should be trembling and scared, but these games re bringing out a courage and strength in me I didn't know was there.

I laugh again, because it feels so good to laugh. I climb up to the tree, hysterically laughing, when a cannon fires. I almost fall straight out of the tree. No, no, no it can't be Rue! It's not possible; she's much too smart to get killed! Discouraged, I prepare myself in the tree, opening my pack to find it bare in the place where my sleeping bag should be. Then I remember that I gave it to Rue. Hopefully she's in a tree somewhere, safe and sound wrapped in my sleeping bag.

I eat a small meal of berries and roots, eagerly awaiting the Capitals announcements. After much anticipation, the seal appears in the sky. The first image is the boy from district three. I hold my breath as I wait for the second projection. I let out a sigh of relief when the boy from district Ten appears in the sky.

The anthem ends and I'm left to my thoughts. Rue is alive, and hopefully safe and unharmed. Somehow, after many silent tears and gut-wrenching thoughts about home, I fall asleep. Take that, careers.

In the morning I wake up well rested and at peace. I'll have to meet up with Rue sometime today. I jump a few more trees, before dropping to the ground in a small clearing. Instantly, I sense danger. I run for the safety of the trees, but trip and fall on a piece of rope. A net falls from a small tree and I scream. Then I hear it, a whistle repeated by the Mockingjay's.

"RUE! HELP ME! HELP! RUE, I'M HERE! HELP!" I scream, until my throat is raw. I manage to reach my knife. I rip it out of my belt and frantically cut the net that traps me in its relentless grasp. I cut myself free just as Rue bursts into the clearing. "PRIM!" She says, running over to me.

She helps me cut myself free and get the rope of. I stand up and throw my arms around her. She hugs me back, and for a moment we just stand there. A twig snaps, and we turn to see Marvel, holding a spear that could easily kill both of us, enter the clearing. He shakes his head, and I wield my knife. Rue pulls the bow and sheath of arrows from over her shoulder. She hands it to me and mouths "Try it."

I nod uncertainly, and Marvel scoffs. "So you decided to blow up our food, huh? You thought you could beat us." He shakes his head and a rueful smile creeps onto his lips. "You truly are stupid." During the time he takes to speak, I load an arrow. Please be like Katniss just this once, I think. He stares at the ground speaking softly to himself, and I just manage to catch his words, "I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you mom. I can't come home if they don't die."

He looks up just in time to see my arrow fly, piercing him in the heart. He falls to the ground, gasping for air. "I'm sorry!" He says using up his last words. His cannon fires and I fall to the ground in defeat. I deserve to die. I killed him, when all he wanted to do was go home. Rue walks to edge of the clearing and cuts some flowers.

She hands them to me, and together we cover the ugly wound and close his eyes. "I'm sorry!" I say tears spilling down my cheeks. I'm not cut out for these games. I can't even kill animals, let alone people. Yet here I stand, looking down at the corpse of a boy in the middle of the Hunger Games. I pull out the arrow, and stick it in the sheath.

Together we walk away from the clearing, without looking back. I refill our water bottles at a small river, while Rue washes Marvel's blood from my arrow and inside of the sheath. We eat a small meal of crackers and the last of the berries. After that, I decide to take my chances at hunting.

I never really tried when Katniss took me to the woods. I was weak then, but now I'm stronger and ready to face these games. For the first time, I feel like I have a chance. I wait as quietly as I can until a bunny appears fifty feet away. I take careful aim, breathing softly. I let go and the arrow flies, missing by a couple feet. The rabbit disappears into the forest.

After another half hour, a squirrel lazily makes its way into view. I pull back, take a shaky breath, and release the arrow. It soars through the air, and I'm too fascinated to notice that it hit the squirrel. It was only about ten feet away, but I hit it. Katniss must be so proud of me! Oh, we'll have so much fun in the woods together! Now I can help provide for my family! Buttercup will be drowning in entrails!

Of course, I'll only come once in a while. Katniss doesn't say so, but she's always happiest when she comes back from the woods. She would never admit it, but I think she has something for Gale. Oh how much life would improve if I was a victor!

Rue dangling the squirrel in front of me stops my fantasizing. "You did it Prim!" She says. I smile and help her attempt to skin it and take out the guts and other things. Then it hits me, for me to win Rue would have to die. I couldn't go on if I had to live with Rue's death on my hands.

After an hour of attempts we have the animal skinned, gutted, and roasting over a fire. The smell makes my mouth water, but I make myself wait while Rue forages for berries and roots. She comes back with armfuls of berries, roots and nuts. When we disperse the food between us Rue pulls out a small pouch. "I saw these and didn't recognize them. I thought you might."

She empties the pouch and small dark berries fall to the ground. I gasp and pick one up, rolling it in my fingers. Just to be sure I slice it open. Blood red juice drips in a small puddle away from our food. I can practically feel Katniss cringing. "These are Nightlock." I say in a grim voice. "Never ever eat these. You'll die instantly." Rue nods and puts them back into the pouch. "What are you doing?" I ask, grabbing her hand.

"I don't know, maybe we can use them." I let go, and she puts them back in the pouch. We clean off our hands in the river and sit down to our meal of berries and squirrel. It's got a strong taste that makes me beg for more. I lick my fingers, grab my bow and wait. After ten minutes a rabbit wanders into range. Without thinking I load and arrow and pour my heart and soul into this shot. It pierces it in the side, and it falls dead. I manage to get two more rabbits and one squirrel.

Rue and I are giddy as we gut and skin them. We only eat the rabbit's legs, saving the rest for later. We pick a tall tree and set up our things as the sun sets on the horizon. "Rue, how long have we been here?" I ask. "About a week." She answers, setting her gaze to the sunset.

Night falls and I bury my head under the sleeping bag as the Capital seal illuminates the night. The anthem plays, and I peek out just enough to see Marvel's picture come and go. Just like that, he's gone. One moment here, gone the next. On his way to district one in a wooden box. I cringe.

Rain pours down around us, but we're safe under the leaves and sleeping bag. I dream of Marvel that night. He's everywhere; in the woods, at my house, walking the streets of district twelve, in the bakery buying cakes. It pains me to see him. I know in the back of my mind that if I hadn't killed him we'd be dead.

Somehow, in my dreams I see Marvel at my age. He stands in front of me with his spear. I fall to the ground, unable to release the arrow. At first I think he'll let us go and return to the careers, but he doesn't. Instead he pulls back his arm with a fierce determination on his face. Again he whispers softly to himself but when he looks up there's no arrow to pierce his heart. Just two helpless girls with no chance. He sucks in all the air around him and slowly exhales. His arm lurches forward and his spear lodges itself in my heart.


	4. A Helpless Enemy

Chapter Four

When I wake up, my palms are sweaty and images of Marvel fill my head. The sleeping bag feels suffocatingly hot around me, and I pull myself out, careful not to wake Rue. My hands grasp the thick branches, and the cool night air washes my skin as I pull myself up through the leaves. I begin to hum the words to the lullaby Katniss sings to me when I'm unable to sleep.

For once, thinking of home doesn't bring tears. I feel a sense of comfort deep within me knowing that for now, in the dead of night when every tribute is asleep, I can almost pretend that I'm not in a fight to the death. Almost. The Mockingjay's easily pick up the simple, repetitive melody, bouncing it back and forth in harmony. I smile and sing with them, not caring who hears.

Because right now, in this moment, I feel I can take on anything. I'm ready for Clove. I no longer fear the inevitable encounter. I don't want her to come, but when she does, I won't flee. I no longer run for the trees at the slightest shift of a branch, or rustle of leaves.

I reach the top, comforted by my own thoughts. The view is breathtaking. I never tell anyone this, but sometimes I sit on the roof of our flimsy home and look to the woods. But I'm not in district twelve right now. So tonight, I balance on a branch above the leaves, and stare out over the vast arena. It's easy to get lost in the artificial darkness, under the glow of a faux moon. The tree tops are like a blanket to the forest floor, the sky a caved in ceiling, and the lake is like the strong powerful ocean. Of course that's why the careers camp there. Not only is it a plentiful supply of water next to the Cornucopia, but it exemplifies all they stand for: strength, brutality, courage, and victory.

Of course, nobody notices those of us that hide in the treetops. We're the stories that will never be told. I tilt my head towards the sky and stare at the stars. "I want to be FREEEEEE!" I shout to the moon, half expecting it to answer. I hear rustling below me as Rue joins me at the top. The branches, while thin, easily hold our weight. "We'll be alright." She tells me.

I can't help but throw my arm around her as a whirlwind of emotions threaten to knock me from the tree. "Rue, how can I be a victor is it means you have to die?" I know the cameras are focused on us, the Capital citizens leaning towards their TV sets. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "You deserve to win, me… I… I… haven't been doing all I can to keep up alive. We're alive thanks to you." She says.

"No, we're not. If you hadn't gotten the bow and arrows we'd both be dead. I wouldn't have lived if we weren't allies." I say, trying to make her understand. I killed someone, I don't deserve to live. But I don't dare say this aloud. After all, I made it my life's mission to help people, not hurt them. "C'mon Prim, you had to. He would have killed us." She says, seeing right through my façade. I shake my head, take one last look at the scenery spread out before me, and head down the tree.

I slip back into the sleeping bag, though it still feels to hot, and attempt to get a few more hours of sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to keep moving. I pretty much broadcasted our general location to the entire arena. As I drift off, I think about how much I miss home. The hard dense bread, rough covers on the bed, meadow where I help Katniss seeds and berries, Katniss's game, the coal covered streets in the Seam, even school.

When I was younger, Katniss did all she could to protect me from the cruel world. She didn't let me sign up for tesserae, and she didn't tell me about the horrible things going on around me. That was all useless. Here I am in the Hunger Games, with a dead boy's blood still on my jacket.

She told me stories of paradise, a place where there is no Hunger Games, and everyone lives in a peace. Like a foolish child, I believed her. I expected to find that place, and when I didn't, reality came hard and strong. But I've learned that life goes on. I need to learn how to forget, and stop forgiving people. These kids aren't up for negotiation, they're out for blood. I finally fall asleep, softly humming the tune of The Hanging Tree. Never again will I forgive.

Rue shakes me awake in the morning, unable to hide the urgency on her face. "What is it?" I say, feeling wide awake. She points to the ground, putting her finger to her lips. I take the signal to be quiet and peer down the tree. Cato and Clove stand at the bottom, oblivious to the fact that we're right above them. This is our chance.

I silently pull out my bow. I take a quiet breath, aiming straight for Clove's head. I release my hold on the bow string, just as she shifts slightly. My arrow is off, and it lands in Cato's back. He screams in pain, tearing wildly at his back. The arrow is dragged down; creating a gash that will surely need stitches. Clove cries out in terror, ripping the arrow out of his back. Blood seeps through his jacket and shirt as she pries them off.

"Oh my god! What…!" She wails. "Who, who did this!" She screams, but mixed in with her sobs it sounds pitiful. She drops onto the ground next to him, clutching his hand in her own. I know from looking at it, that if he doesn't get help soon he will bleed out. Rue hands me another arrow, and I'm just about to let it fly, when a parachute drifts into Clove's lap.

She hastily unties the cord, pulling out medicine and bandages, along with a needle and thread. She stares helplessly at the supplies in her heart. "I don't know what to do!" She sobs. Cato's eyes flutter. She tightens her grip on his hand. Her knuckles are white from the pressure. "Please, someone help me."

My chest tightens. Careers never show emotion. It's the one thing that makes them so dangerous. You don't know who they are. But now…. My mouth is as dry as sawdust. Before I can convince myself otherwise, I slide down the tree and walk into plain sight. My arrow it loaded, just in case things start to go downhill.

"You!" She snarls, reaching for her knife. I gulp, but take another step forward. "I can heal him, but you have to let us go." I tell her. She narrows her eyes, fingering the blade. I take another small step forward, lowering my bow slightly.

"Why should I trust you?" She says, baring her teeth like a rabid dog. "Because if I meant harm, I wouldn't have come down. And I would've already killed you." I tell her. She pauses, considering this. "Fine." She snaps, but the longing glace she directs at Cato betrays her attitude.

**Clove's Point Of View **

Primrose Everdeen steps out of the underbrush, arrow ready to fly. I want to run and hide, but I must stay strong. "You!" I growl, but my hand is shaking in Cato's. I know that she dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on us, and that she somehow managed to kill Marvel. My hand itches for a knife, but her next words stop me.

"I can heal him, but you have to let us go." She says. Immediately, I sense a trap. "Why should I trust you?" I say, trying to seem fierce. "Because if I meant harm, I wouldn't have come down. And I would've already killed you." She says. I look deep into her eyes and suddenly… I see myself. She's terrified, but she's come down out of kindness.

I stare at Cato, he already looks too pale. I'm torn; I can't bear to lose him. He means too much to me. I need him, and if seeking out help from a little girl is what I have to do, then so be it. "Fine." Cato has to live, even if it's only for one more day. I don't know what I would do if his beautiful blue eyes were blank and empty.

Rue watches with wide eyes as I empty my coat of weapons. Then, she takes Primrose's bow from her. But I can tell that she's alert, ready to help her ally if danger arises.

The transformation that happens to Primrose can't be explained. One minute she's pointing her arrow at me, the next she's speaking softly to Cato. She cleans the wound and carefully stitches it up in a neat pattern, as though she were lacing up her boots. She puts on the bandages after applying the medicine. Once she's finished, she presses the medicine into my palm.

"Apply it twice a day, and remember to change the bandages." I nod numbly, and utter out a thank you. I can feel the sticky tear stains running down my freckled cheeks. By the time I've finished wiping away the last of the stray tears, they're gone. There's not even a shift in the branches. All signs of their dwelling have disappeared.

I place my knives carefully into my vest, before dropping down next to Cato. He's passed out, but I can hear his soft breathing when I press my ear against his chest. I take his clammy hand in awe, and reconsider my previous thoughts about Primrose.

**Prim's Point of View**

Worried that she'll go back on her word, we hastily pack up our things and jump to the next tree. I feel different now that we've helped Cato. Maybe it's because I've caught a glimpse of the real Clove, or because I always get a sense of satisfaction from helping people, no matter who they are. I can't stop the smile that creeps onto my face as we hop into the next tree.

We stop for a quick breakfast of roots and the last of the crackers before we continue. After many days of jumping, the rough bark feels natural and comforting on my hands. My stings are gone, and the burns are nothing but a white patch of skin. For my eight day in the arena, I feel great. I don't want anything. In the arena, you'd be lucky to have what we have. At noon we stop again to take a break.

"Prim?" Rue asks as we lounge on the branch of a tree. "Yeah?" "Do you think I'm gonna die?" I give her a small smile. "Of course not. If I have anything to do with it, you'll go back to your family." A pained look flashes across her face, but she quickly wipes it away. "What about you?" She begs and whines at the same time. "I'll manage." I say, trying not to let my voice crack. I try to sound strong. No such luck.

She sighs and grabs the next branch, signaling for me to follow. I jump, and enjoy the few seconds of peace before grabbing onto the rough texture of the tree. We jump for a few more hours without speaking a word to each other, but all the while I'm wondering how much longer our alliance can last. Both of us can't win. I haven't allowed myself to admit that our alliance can't last forever. But there are only six of us left.

Cato, Clove, the girl I've nicknames Foxface, Thresh, Rue, and me. I don't know how much longer I can stay. I could leave in the night, but that seems cruel considering all she's done for me. As much as I want Rue to win, I need to get home to my family. I follow along, deep in thought, until nightfall when we stop.

"Rue?" I say as we prepare the sleeping bag and some small bits of rabbit. "Mmhmm?" She says, not bothering to look up. "Both of us can't win and… I… I just don't want it to come down to the two of us." I say, doing my best to rush through the last part. Rue looks up, and by the look in her eyes I can tell that she's been thinking the same thing.

"I know." She says simply. I swallow. "So what do we do?" I'm not sure I want the answer. She busies herself with a small rabbit bone. "Do you want to break the alliance now?" She asks, unable to hide the fear and sorrow in her voice. "'Course not. We can wait a few more days." I tell her. She nods nonchalantly, but I let her hear a small sigh of relief. We eat our food, making quiet small talk. When we're done we sit in the sleeping bag, looking up to the sky expectantly.

The anthem lights up the sky, but there's not much to look at tonight. Nobody died, but I'm sure the audience was satisfied. I turn my attention away from the Capital's broadcast, until Claudius Templesmith speaks. "We would like to inform the six remaining tributes that there has been a rule change. Two tributes can win, and they do not have to be from the same district." I sit there drinking it all in, trying to make sense of everything.

A rule change? Two tributes can win? Rue and I can both win! She doesn't have to die! We can live! Rue comes to this conclusion the same time I do, and she looks over at me. "Are we still…" She begins. I smile. "We don't have to anymore! We can both win the games!" I say.

She grins and hugs me, but I know her thoughts are elsewhere. Maybe she's thinking about home. Or her own district partner. Thresh is still in the game. It doesn't matter. I know I can win. I have confidence in myself, knowing that I won't have to kill Rue, or leave her for someone else to kill. I go to sleep that night with a smile on my face, knowing that district twelve is just four kills away.

**Clove's Point Of View**

That night, as I apply more medicine to Cato's back, something in the boring usual announcements grabs my attention. "We would like to inform the six remaining tributes that there has been a rule change. Two tributes can win, and they do not have to be from the same district." The broadcast ends, and I stare at Cato with wide eyes. He grins and rubs some more medicine onto his back.

Suddenly he leaps up, pulling me with him, and jumps in circles while holding my hands. We go around and around until we're too tired to go on, and he collapse in a heap. He lies down and I sit next to him, holding his hand in my own.

We stare at the sky, breathing softly in the night. Before Primrose saved him, I thought she was just another useless easy kill. Three weeks ago, I would be elated at the thought of killing them. Especially when I know they're celebrating the rule change.

Now, I'm not so sure I can. I've never had second thoughts about the Hunger Games. At least, not until Rue and Primrose became allies. I didn't think they could make it but, as hard as it is to admit, I was wrong. If I were in the Capital, I would bet on them, without hesitation.

**Prim's Point Of View**

I set out with a new attitude in the morning. Rue and I will win, I know we can. All we have to do is find the tributes. It's not that we're vicious like the careers, but we want to go home just as much as the next person. I miss my family and friends. People thought I wouldn't make it past day one, but here I am, alive and well with my ally. Surely I have sponsors now.

There are only two careers left anyway. I haven't seen Thresh since the first day. I haven't seen Foxface either. She's very clever, and very good at hiding. I think Thresh went for the field across from the forest. Maybe there's something edible in there. Rue told me about the orchards where she works in district eleven. She said that Thresh works in the fields. That must seem the most like home to him. He got a ten in training. He must have sponsors lining up to give him money.

All I need is a way to get everyone in the same place, within range of my arrows. How are we gonna do that?


	5. Favor

Chapter five

I think of many ways to possibly draw the tributes together but none seem realistic enough to work. We decide to walk on foot for a while since at least for now Clove and Cato pose no threat to us. Rue knows that Thresh is in the field and even if we encounter him he won't have the heart to kill us. In district eleven Rue has five younger siblings and once one of her siblings was getting picked on. Thresh beat the kid up. When it comes to younger kids he has a soft spot. Rue is the oldest of six. I can't believe she's the oldest. In my eyes she should be the youngest like me. Katniss isn't even as protective as Rue. She may be small but she's fierce. "Look" Rue whispers. In the distance something ran across the forest floor then up the side of a tree with impossibly fast movements. "What is that?" she says. "A mutt" I hiss grabbing an arrow and preparing for attack. "Just walk away" Rue says. We slowly turn away from the creature's silhouette only to come face to face with a giant lizard. It has red skin and razor sharp teeth. With one leap it jumps pushing me to the ground. Rue shrieks and furiously stabs it in the back with her knife. Soon she's shoved into a tree by the other one. It's hopeless; I'm pinned to the ground unable to reach my bow. I struggle under its weight as its claws dig into the ground raking the dirt up. I stab it in the stomach with my knife and it flings it away with a massive claw. It's about to rip my throat out when its head is sliced off by a sword. The mutt falls on me pale blue blood spilling from the wound. I shove it off me only to find Cato standing over me sword in hand. His blue eyes are soft and he quickly averts his attention to Rue. He stabs it in the back pulling it of Rue and stabbing it in the heart. She shakily makes her way over to me as Clove steps out from behind a tree. "Cato saved you just like you saved him, so deals over" she says shrugging. I nod. "Are there anymore" Rue asks looking around. "No" Cato says wiping off his sword with some leaves. "Thank you" I say. "And may the odds be ever I your favor!" Clove laughs and Cato lets out a small smile that he quickly changes to a smirk. We turn and walk away without looking back.

Clove's point of view

We walk through the woods in no hurry to get anywhere when scream rings out across the arena. It's a young girl probably about twelve. I break into a sprint with Cato on my heels. The screaming gets louder and we crouch behind some bushes. A huge lizard pins Prim to the ground another slams Rue into a tree. She's unable to reach her weapons and she'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Cato looks at me and I nod. He jumps out of the bushes and slices its head off. Prim gasps and looks up at him with scared eyes. He stabs the other in the back and heart and pulls it off Rue. She quickly crosses over to Primrose and hides behind her slight frame. She may be small but Prim stands tall and defiant. I come out into plain view and give my explanation. I'm lying through my teeth but I don't want anyone in the Capital thinking I'm weak. "Cato saved you just like you saved him, so deals over." I say shrugging. If I act like I

care I might lose sponsors. She slowly nods taking in all the information. Cato tries to look tough by wiping his sword off with some leaves. I kick him in the back of the leg and he throws them into a bush. "Are there anymore" Rue says stepping out from behind Prim. "No" Cato says simply. "Thank you. And may the odds be ever in you favor!" Prim chirps. I laugh unable to contain myself and Cato even smiles a little though he quickly turns it into a smirk. They turn and walk away without another word and without ever looking back. There's something about Prim that brings out the good in me. All I want to do is help her. How she ended up in these games is beyond my knowledge.

Prim's point of view

Knowing that our deal with the careers is over puts me on edge. I walk a little faster, talk a little faster, and basically do everything else faster. It's no use listing it all. We jump from tree to tree until the suddenly the forest floor is gone. It is replaced by boulders and small rocks. I jump to the ground. The rocks crunch under my feet as Rue joins me on the ground. "Prim" she says looking up at the sky. "It's getting dark we should find shelter and I don't trust the trees" she eyes them uncertainly. "'Kay lets go" We follow the river until we come across a small cave. We conceal the opening and fix the ceiling to keep out rain. I go out and refill our water bottles. A crack of thunder booms over head and I can hear Rue calling me to come back. I wash my face and hair as quickly as possible in the river and head back to the cave. I slip through the opening just as the rain begins to poor down outside. The cave is small and dry but it reminds me of home. The rain drumming on our makeshift roof, the sleeping bag neatly laid out against the far side of the cave and a flat rock Rue grabbed to use as a table. She lays out all of the food on it and divides it into two piles. We have 22 berries, 6 roots, two squirrels, and half a rabbit. We eat two roots and the rest of the rabbit before peering out the crack. Nobody died today but the games are nowhere near dreary. We crawl into the sleeping bag to escape the tampered temperature. During the day it's like summer, but at night it feels like the dead of winter. "Well today was…" Rue begins but trails off for lack of words. "Interesting, spectacular, crazy, life-changing, terrifying or dreadful." I fill in. She laughs and listens to the rain drumming on the outside of our cave. "I didn't know careers were capable of showing compassion." She says. I give a smug smile though no one can see it. I knew. Everyone can show compassion if they have the right motives. I turn to the side and draw invisible patterns on the cave wall. I wonder what Katniss is doing right now. Does she miss me? That's a stupid question. I remember when she came to say goodbye.

Flash back to Justice building

Some peacekeepers ushered me into the Justice building for my goodbyes. I sat on the velvet couch tracing patterns with my fingers when Katniss and my mother run through the door. Katniss lifted me off the couch and held me in her arms sobbing into my hair. "Prim I'm sorry I… I should have volunteered for you!" I held her close and softly spoke to her. She nodded and set me down to say goodbye to my mother. "Katniss and Gale will get food. You know how to milk Lady and make cheese. You'll be fine."

My mother knelt down and looked into my eyes. "I know you can win Primrose. Make your father proud and come home." Katniss quickly gave me the mockingjay pin. Then the peacekeepers were pulling her out of the room and I was alone. A few minutes later Gale and Rory came to say goodbye. Gale promised to take good care of my sister and Rory told me I was his best friend and that he would be waiting for me. Then he unexpectedly kissed my cheek and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bye Rory." I said. "Don't ever say goodbye to me Prim." He whispered in my ear. "Never." I promised. I cried as the peacekeepers dragged him out of the room. "I love you Prim" he shouted and the door slammed closed.

End of flashback

I wonder if Rory meant it. Does he really love me or was he just trying to make me feel better. I'm almost certain he meant it. I know Gale loves Katniss. I fall asleep that night clutching the mockingjay pin and dreaming of life in district twelve.

In the morning awake to find that I'm alone. "Rue" I call out of the cave. "Prim! Prim! HELP ME!" she screams. No! I grab my bow and arrows and scramble out the cave door. I follow her screams wondering who might be attacking. I consider the careers and Thresh but never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed it to be Foxface. I burst into the clearing to find Foxface holding a knife to Rue's throat. "RUE!" I say getting Foxface's attention. She looks up at me with scared eyes and I forget compassion. Nobody hurts my ally. She rises to her feet with her hands in the air. I narrow my eyes and she drops her knife to the ground. I pull it to me with my foot, an arrow trained on her heart. She backs away but I'm determined to end her life. I shoot the arrow quickly reloading. It hits her in the shoulder and I try again hitting her in the leg. She runs her red hair like fire behind her. I grimace and relax my bow. "Are you okay?" I say to Rue. "Yeah" she says jumping to feet. "A bit shaken up though." "Good." I say. "Let's go back to the cave I' starving." She giggles and lightly elbows me. I smile and we walk back to our cave. It's not even noon and I've already tried to kill someone.


	6. Clever Fox

Chapter six

After an hour I decide it's safe to go back and retrieve my arrows. I walk back with a loaded bow kicking pebbles everywhere. I'm so angry! The problem is I don't even know why. I force myself to take a mental step back and assess the situation. No matter how hard I try I see no reason for my anger other than the fact that I'm in the hunger games. Then it hits me. On the outside I look the same, give or take a few injuries, but on the inside I feel completely different. I like who I was and that makes me want to lodge my arrow into something. I make it back to the area of our little encounter and find my arrows in a small X on the ground. I immediately sense danger. I pick a rock the size of my fist off the ground and scale a tree a few feet away. I lob the rock towards the arrows and sure enough they explode as well as anything within five feet of them. I wait ten minutes in the tree before I deem it safe to come down. I tentatively take a step forward and when nothing happens I break into a normal stride. I peer down into the hole. A small bomb with a little clock on it rests no longer active. Attached to it is a wire that was secured to the metal tip of an arrow. Nestled a little further down looks like a land mine attached with may wires to the bomb. I don't know much about this kind of thing but from what I can see the bomb was set off as soon as pressure was applied to the ground setting off the land mine. My arrows are a little black but other than that have fared well. I quickly scoop them up and recover the hole with dirt and rocks. I take the blackened stone and stick it into the mound of dirt. It's a message to Foxface. It means I'm alive and I know your plan.

Cloves point of view

Cato's wound is doing much better now and he is able to take care of himself. No one has approached our camp though and I'm feeling restless. I need some action. My knives are just itching for attention. I pick them up and start using a tree for target practice. Cato walks over and leans against the tree. I ignore him and a knife flies by his head. "Go away." I say. He doesn't move. "Did you not hear me? I said GO AWAY!" He shifts his weight to the other foot and leans his head against the tree. I've known him long enough to know that he's not moving. I give up and jog over to the. One by one I yank my knives out placing them back into my vest. On the last one the knife just doesn't want to come out. Cato reaches over to help me but I slap his hand away. "I can do it myself!" I snap back. He holds his hand up in mock surrender and turns to face a clump of hedges taller than him by at least two feet. "I think I hear something." Cato says plastering on his killer mask. Our mentor wants us both to portray bloodthirsty killers. I'm no good at it, but Cato on the other hand is scary good. I've known him my whole life and can see right through his mask but if I were another tribute I'd run in the opposite direction. I follow him into the thick bushes and he crouches down. I sit down next to him putting the last knife securely in my vest. "What's wrong? Having second thoughts? Me too." He asks not waiting to hear the answer. "Yes." I say. He brushes the hair out of my eyes and stares at me. "I won't, no I can't kill them." I say looking at the ground. "Me either." He says. "The girl, Prim" he continues "she reminds me to much of Anamiss." Anamiss is Cato's eleven year old sister. She means the world to him. Cato would give up everything he ever had for her. It's the only person he's positive he loves. If it came down to it, I would have volunteered for her. At the reaping I heard my first name being called. I didn't want to look weak so I volunteered for myself. I know it's silly, but I didn't plan on going into the games unless I was a volunteer. It's sickening how much Clove reminds us of Anamiss. They're caring, innocent, funny, bright, defiant, and they're nobody's slave. Right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes they're an exact match. "What about Rue?" I ask. He shakes his head. His little cousin was reaped at the age of thirteen and nobody volunteered. She had been training since she was five and nobody wanted to mess with her. Loretia had all the making of a career. She made it to the final three. I remember sitting in Cato's living room staring at the TV in horror as she was mutilated by the girl from district one. That was the first time Cato had openly cried. Cato has never been the same. Rue is just like her. She has the makings to win but the odds just aren't in her favor. She's so young and full of life, just like Loretia was. "Loretia?" I whisper. He nods and runs his hands through his hair. He looks up at me the killer mask plastered on and we head out of the bushed grumbling about animals and they're annoying habits. We just don't want anyone to know what we were doing and saying. Careers aren't supposed to have feelings.

Prim's point of view

When I arrive back at the cave Rue is pacing around like a maniac. "Where were you? I thought you might be dead!" she says. I groan. She's starting to sound like Katniss. If I'm a minute late coming home she panics. It gets really annoying. "I'm fine. Just a trap Foxface set." I say. Alright she says sitting down. The rain begins to pour down outside and I decide that after it stops I'll go hunt, because we're running low in food. I wait for hours but the rain doesn't stop. How am I going to get food if I can't even see two feet in front of my face! I knock on the cave wall to pass the time all the while thinking about home. Actually not home but someone at home. All the while my mind never wanders from Rory Hawthorne.


	7. Broken Trail Of Sorrow

Chapter seven

For days the rain proceeds to continue in endless sheets. Our food is almost gone, but on the bright side there's plenty of water! It rains for a few more hours without any fights or deaths. The audience will be getting bored. Everyone is most likely uninjured. The rains keeps us hostage in the cave, without food. It's the fourteenth day in the arena and we are slowly starving to death. I wonder how the other tributes are faring. Foxface is injured but she's probably fine. Thresh, Cato, and Clove are fine too. I can tell. The day is uneventful until late at night. After the usual announcements Claudius Templesmith invites us all to a feast. "We need food." I say. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation." He says. What, why would anyone decline his offer? "But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." Food, we need food. But what do the careers need. "Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you this may be your last chance." It's silent again, as we take in his message. It's still raining but it's a bit more subdued. At least I can see now. "We have to go." She says. "Okay. We'll go." We pack up our things and hide them in the cave. If one of us dies the other will now where to find it. If we both die, well at least it won't benefit anyone else. A few hours before dawn we set out into the rain with only, our jackets, weapons and water, everything else is hidden in the cave under rocks. We wait under a bush safely hidden from everything in the few remaining hours until dawn. At what seems to be dawn we stare at the cornucopia as a table draped in a white table cloth rises into the arena. Immediately Foxface emerges from inside the cornucopia. Unfazed by her sneaky entrance both Clove and I run for the table. I stop for a moment load my bow and rush for the cornucopia. I've touched the big backpack marked with a twelve when I'm slammed against the cornucopia. It's Foxface. I struggle underneath her. I stab her in the leg with my arrow and she flinches. Clove has reached us and I know this is the end. There's no sign of Rue though it's impossible to see. She pulls out a small knife and is just about to stab me when she's thrown off. Clove looks down at me and I'm about to thank her when she's yanked off the ground. Thresh holds her like a rag doll in the air. I stare at her and can see the fear in her eyes. Rue has the backpack on and pulls me from the ground. "I'm sorry my foot was caught! We have to go." I feel glued to the ground as Clove struggles against his firm grasp. "Were you trying to kill this girl just like all the others!" he says. "No! I was trying to help. I would never kill her!" she says begging for mercy. "She was" I plead. Thresh can't hear me and he turns his attention to Clove. "I don't believe you!" He says slamming her head into the cornucopia. She screams and I gasp. The dent in her skull in unmistakable. "Cato! Cato! Cato!" She screams. Rue is frozen next to me as he brings her down against the cornucopia again. Cato enters the clearing and run towards us. He panics as he spots Clove on the ground. Thresh grabs both backpacks and disappears to the edge of the clearing. We sit there horrified as Clove struggles to breath. "What happened?" he asks tears streaming down his face. He's crying. "She…she saved me from Foxface, but Thresh thought she was going to kill me. I… I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." He stares at Clove begging her to stay with him. "Please don't go! We were supposed to win!" He hugs her openly crying. I stare unable to do anything. Her eyes glaze over and he chokes on his words. He brushes the hair out of her face and closes her eyes. He gently sets her down in the grass. Thresh who has been waiting at the edge of the cornucopia runs out with a sword. It must have been in his backpack. Cato sees him and jumps up in front of us. Is it just me or is he shielding us from Thresh? It's probably just me. Without any explanation the attack each other. "You killed her! You killed my Clove!" Cato screams a wild rage in his eyes. They fight until both of them have multiple cuts. Thresh has Cato on his knees and I cover my eyes as I hear a sickening impact. Thresh pulls his sword out and Cato falls to the ground. A moment later his cannon sounds. Rue pulls me to my feet and Thresh disappears into the field. I stare down at Cato covered in blood. I pull out the remaining flowers and cover Cato and Clove in them. "I'm sorry. I failed." I say. Four of us left I think. One crazy fox, one giant might as well be career, and two pitiful little girls. Let the games begin.

Cloves point of view

It's freezing out and I stare intrigued at my breath making fog in the cold. Cato moves closer to me just as the table rises out of the ground. He looks at me with fierce eyes, "Don't die for them." He says. I nod and run onto the clearing just after Prim does. She's just reached her backpack when Fox-girl slams her into the cornucopia. She struggles for a moment stabbing her in the leg with her arrow. I throw her off of Prim and she nods gratefully at me. I'm about to finish fox-girl off when I'm lifted off the ground. For a moment I think its Cato but from the fear in Prims eyes I know its Thresh. I try to get away but it's no use. This is the end. "Were you trying to kill this girl just like all the others!" he says. I'm trembling and fumble with my words, "No! I was trying to help! I would never kill her!" "She was!" Prim squeaks but he can't hear her. "I don't believe you!" Thresh says. Everything is a blur as he slams my head against the cornucopia. I feel like I have been hit by a sledgehammer. I scream because the pain is so intense and I can't take it. I can feel the dent in my skull and I really hope my family isn't watching. "Cato! Cato! Cato!" I scream because if I'm going to die I want to say goodbye. He slams me against the cornucopia again and I gasp for air. I can't breathe and it only adds to the pain when he drops me on the ground. Cato runs towards us panicking when he sees me. "What happened?" he asks. Tears flow down his face and I know he's heart broken. He's crying in front of everyone. "She…she saved me from Foxface, but Thresh thought she was going to kill me. I… I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." Prim says. He stares at me with intense eyes. He's lost to many people he cares about. How will he live through losing another? "Please don't go! We were supposed to win!" he begs. He pulls me off the ground openly crying. He chokes on his words and sets me on the ground. I'm still alive but not for long. My heart must barely be beating. Everything is blurry as he brushes the hair out of my eyes. I hear the clash of metal and Cato's wild screams. "You killed her! You killed my Clove!" I'm at peace when he says that. I'm his Clove. I will always be his Clove. Then everything fades to black.

Prims point of view

We run from the horrors left behind us. Unlike all the other deaths these ones leave a hole in my heart. I respected them; they saved our lives on more than one occasion. Tears slip down my face and I feel like the old Prim again. Sniveling over the most threating tributes deaths. That isn't how a victor acts, but I don't care. Their deaths leave a broken trail behind us. I feel like I died with them. This arena stole a piece of me, and if I make it out I'll never be the same. We make it back to the cave and quickly uncover our things. The rain around us only adds to the misery of it all. I unzip the backpack to find some of the grandest food the Capital has to offer. They even gave us plates and silverware! We take some of the stew covered in thick gravy and put even amounts on both plates. I also take some of the grapes and distribute them as well. The food is rich and I remind myself to go slow. I ate so much on the train I threw up. I pour two steaming mugs of the sweet brown liquid they call hot chocolate and we feast on the delicious dinner. The meal has an amazing effect on us both. I almost forget my troubles until the Capitals announcements. Cloves face light up the sky and I stare at it. She didn't seem evil or mean. She just wanted to go home. Cato's face appears next and my heart sinks. I'm certain now that when he jumped up to fight Thresh he was protecting Rue and I. I failed them both. We will win, and no one will forget them as hard as they try. I will honor their memory. The sky is dark once again and I play with my food discouraged. "We'll win." Rue says. I nod and take a sip of the stew. Day fifteen is coming to an end. Cato and Clove have both died at the feast because of me. It's my fault. I can hear Katniss now. She would hug me and tell me it wasn't my fault. She would say there was nothing I could've done. But it's not true! They would both be alive if it weren't for me! I finish my meal n silence before burying myself in the sleeping bag. Concealed from the cameras the tears flow freely. I silently say goodbye to Cato and Clove and thank them for my life. I wipe away the tears and fall into a restless sleep. We've been in the arena for fifteen days and I'm more heart broken than I have ever been in my entire life. I never really understood why the games have such a big impact on victors. Now I know. I thought losing my father was awful enough. It's not like this despair is knew for me and my family. As hard as we try the odds just never seem to fall in my favor.


	8. Unexpected

Authors note

Hi! This is my first authors note! I'm sorry the chapters are short and that I don't make paragraphs. I'll try to get better at it. I also might add some different point of views. I like to add a different characters perspective. I think seeing it from two completely different peoples' eyes adds to the story. It might not, but still I like to. Please keep reading and remember to review! Thanks.  
-Knifethrower11

Chapter eight

"Prim. Prim wake up." I open my eyes and groan. Its morning already? I sit up and rub my eyes. I stand up and Rue hands me a plate of food. "I got hungry" she admits. "It's fine" I say digging into the last of the stew. Even cold it tastes delicious. When we finish I grab my bow and pack up our things. "Why are we taking our stuff" Rue asks. "I don't think we should come back. There are only four of us left." She picks up the last of stuff and drops it into my backpack. "You're right." She says. We fix our little hide out erasing all signs of our existence from it. "C'mon lets go" I say. Rue stands up and we follow the stream for a while until we're back on the familiar forest floor. "We should take to the trees." I say. Rue nods and hops up on the nearest branch. Jumping through the trees is a lot easier than walking. We swing from tree to tree with ease and finesse. My hands mold around the branches fitting perfectly around each one. It was as if it was meant to be. I wonder if Katniss is okay. That's a stupid question. She has Gale. I wonder if she still feeds Buttercup the entrails. I smile at the thought of him sitting expectantly at Katnisses feet, while she holds entrails above his head taunting him. I giggle. Rue stares at me like I'm crazy as I launch myself off a branch. A soft rain begins to fall from the sky. My eyes dance with joy as we fly through the rain. It feels rejuvenating and I have to stop myself from singing. Whenever it rains at home Katniss sings quietly as she leaves the house to hunt. She's actually quite good. She tells me stories about how she and my dad used to sing to the mockingjays. I know it hurts her to remember, but I desperately want to know more about him. I was only seven when he died and I didn't get the chance to know him like she did. But the past is the past. I have to keep moving on. Think ahead, not behind. We decide to make camp for the night. The sky shows that there were no deaths. Today was boring. I have a feeling that tomorrow will prove to be interesting though.

In the morning the rain has stopped. We gather our things and drop into the grass preparing for it to be wet. Instead it's bone dry, as well as everything else. All the streams are empty as well. "We need water." Rue says. Suddenly it all makes sense. The water is in the lake by the cornucopia. They're drawing the remaining tributes together for the final battle. "They must be anxious to see two more of us die." I say dryly. "The final battle." Rue says coming to the same conclusion. "We have to get to the cornucopia. That's where they want us to go." I say. "It's the last source of water." Rue says fully caught up. I nod, "Exactly. We should probably walk on foot though." I say. "You're probably right. If they want a fight they're gonna get one." Rue declares. We set off in the general direction of the cornucopia, taking our time. If this is my last day I want to enjoy it. I admire every flower we pass. We come across a small evening Primrose bush, and I gently pick one. It's small and delicate in my hands. I tuck the flower safely above my ear. It shows through my mess of hair and I smile. I'm still Prim. The yellow flower reminds me of Buttercups eyes. I quicken my pace, keeping my face expressionless. I'm not as good at hiding my emotions as Katniss but I think I'm doing alright. I may not be the best judge of this considering the fact that I can't even see my face. Rue walks silently beside me, looking ahead. I know she feels the same way I do. Whatever lies ahead, we're ready for it.

Foxface's point of view

I carve another notch in the cave wall. Day seventeen. I sigh. How much longer are we going to be stuck in here? I just want to be home with my family. Though the district would probably not accept me back into the community. I've already attempted to murder two helpless little girls. Turns out they're not as helpless as I thought, but they're still little. I stuff my rock into my worn leather pouch, next to my small food supply. I have some crackers, an apple, and some nuts and berries. I also have a sharp rock as well as a knife, and a stone carving. The carving is my district token. It's made of a small stone. It's in the shape of a dog. It's supposed to be my old dog Lartius. He was the center of my family. He helped keep us all together. I open my water canteen to find it empty. Closing the top, I get up to replenish my supply in the stream outside my well hidden cave. When I get there I find the stream to be empty of water. Discouraged I check another stream not very far away. To my despair it's hopelessly empty as well. Suddenly I realize something. All the water sources must be empty they want to draw the last remaining tributes together. I knew the moment for confrontation would come soon. I was just hoping it wouldn't come this soon. Foolish hopes if you ask me. Of course no one actually asks me anything, half the tributes don't even know my real name. I heard that career who died at the feast call me Fox-girl. The young girls call me Foxface. I kinda like that nickname. It suits me well. If I win I might just go by that. Everyone would know me as Foxface, victor of the seventy-fourth hunger games. I shake away my delusions. Its dreams that get you killed. It's not about thinking it's about doing. I sling my pack over my shoulder, and head off in the direction of the cornucopia. I walk for what feels like forever, my fiery hair blowing behind me in the wind. It reminds me of district twelve's costumes in the chariot parade. She may have been the girl on fire for a day but with hair like mine I'll be the girl on fire for life. I smile combing through my shiny locks with my fingers. Knowing this will probably be my last few hours I take my time enjoying every step. I can't lose hope; at the feast after Clove threw me off Primrose I thought it was the end. When she was picked off the ground I made my unnoticed escape. Everyone was too preoccupied with her to notice me running for my life. Even Cato ran right past me. Thinking back my two attempts at physical confrontation haven't gone to well. When I tried to kill Rue the other one near killed me. At the feast when I tried to kill Primrose Clove saved her for whatever reason. The odds haven't been in my favor lately. Of course the odds aren't in Prim, Rue, or Threshes favor either. Especially not the two little girls. At least I'm seventeen; they're just children, forced into a cruel game. I feel ashamed that I tried to kill them. I guess I lost my humanity, as many do when trapped in these games. The mutual instinct to survive overpowers the human emotions that linger inside us. I eat a few berries and move on, not wanting to waste any time. Suddenly I stumble across a berry bush. I don't recognize the berries. I consider the two possible outcomes of eating one. Outcome number one; I eat the berries and happily walk away with a full stomach, skipping into the sunset. Outcome number two; I eat the berries and drop dead in less than a minute, diminishing all chances I have of winning. Something stellar instinct inside me (note the sarcasm) tells me to walk away. Turning on my heel I walk in the opposite direction. By mid-day I've reached the cornucopia. Hiding in some bushes I wait for any sign of another tribute. A half hour passes and still no one shows. I slowly walk out into plain sight. For a moment I don't hear or see anything. Then a low growl sounds from a thicket of bushes. I jump backwards at the same time a huge wolf-mutt crashes into the clearing. Without thinking I turn and run.

Prim's point of view

We reach the clearing and crouch down behind some bushes. After another half hour we're about to reveal ourselves when Foxface steps out into the clearing. I watch for some sign of danger. None appears so we prepare to step out ourselves. At that moment a huge wolf like mutt barrels onto the clearing. I gasp and Foxface turns and runs. A shift in something behind us sends us flying towards the cornucopia. A huge mutt chases after us and we arrive at the same time Foxface does. She scrambles up and we climb on top as the mutts jump at our feet. Once at the top we all stop to catch our breaths. Foxface looms at us with scared eyes. I'm about to ask her what her real name is out of genuine curiosity and because it feels rude not to know when Thresh bursts onto the scene with five mutts behind him. I watch in horror as one mutt outruns him and skids to a stop in front blocking his path to the cornucopia. They tear him apart limb by limb. The way he screams so full of pain and agony, makes me cover my ears and hope they just kill him. After a few minutes his screams suddenly stop and the mutts turn their attention back to us. His cannon fires and the hovercraft comes to pick up the remains of his body. Rue is speechless, and tears run down her face. I'm shaking paralyzed with fear, as the mutts jump furiously at the side of the cornucopia. Suddenly I recognize one of the mutts. It has blonde hair and blue eyes exactly like mine. It's Peeta. One by one I begin to recognize all of the mutts. Especially the small brown one with the big brown eyes and the huge one with the hard blue eyes and golden fur. It's Cato and Clove. I shriek. The mutts are dead tributes, and they're out for blood.


	9. The Finale

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry this update has taken so long; I've been extremely busy lately. Thanks for the reviews about my paragraphs and punctuation. I tried really hard to get it right. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

Chapter nine

"Rue!" I say grabbing her shoulder. "It's them. It's the tributes!"

Rue looks at the mutts closely, studying them.

"You're right." She gasps.

I back slowly away from the edge of the cornucopia, and the jumping mutts. Foxface stares at them in awe, slowly backing away as well. I grab an arrow and shoot mutt after mutt until I'm down to my last three arrows.

Foxface seems to have recovered from the shock of watching Thresh be torn apart, and she pulls out a knife. I point an arrow at her heart, but she stays put.

"You really should move." I tell her.

She just smirks.

"Why? You won't shoot me. You're too human to do that."

What does she mean I'm too human? I've already killed Marvel. I attempted to kill her once before, what makes her think I won't do it again? Besides, no one who has made it this close to the end of the game is human anymore.

"What makes you think I won't kill you here and now?" I inquire.

She glares at me, holding her knife a little tighter.

"I have my reasons. You don't have the heart to kill me."

Again she's all to wrong. I lost my heart in the beginning of the games.

"You're wrong." I warn her.

Foxface doesn't move.

"I have to stop thinking that!" I say.

"Thinking what?" She asks, dumbfounded.

"That your name is Foxface!" I say, almost laughing.

For the first time she smiles.

"I like that name." She says.

I'm puzzled.

"What's your real name?"

She looks confused for a moment, but she quickly gets over it.

"My real name is Flare. It's a weird name. Some people are named after plants or landscapes but I'm named after my hair. I've always had red hair, and my dad said I looked like a burst of flame when I ran. But I actually prefer to be called Foxface."

I nod. It's really too bad that we have to kill her. I don't want to, but Katniss is waiting for me. I'm so close. Rue moves closer to me and I take careful aim. She seems to understand that I really will kill her, and she moves closer to the edge. Is she going to jump? Surely death by my arrow is better than death by the mutts.

The sun will set soon. I can't even begin to imagine how cold tonight will be. We can't risk using the sleeping bag. Should something happen, I won't be able to react fast enough.

"Just kill her." Rue whispers to me as she sits down on the cornucopia.

"It's not that easy." I hiss lowering my bow.

"Taking a life is... is harder than it looks." I say at a loss for words.

"I know it's hard. Don't you want to go home? Please, you have to kill her. We'll both end up dead if I try." I sigh.

I've done this once before, I can do it again. She sits with her back turned to us, admiring a carving of some sort. That's not a smart move. As I pull the bow string back a thought comes to mind, maybe she knows we're about to kill her. I guess not knowing when is better than seeing it. Why would she just give up? She must have a family waiting for her, staring at the television as I take aim. This is not the time for getting emotional, I tell myself. A howl from below tells me that it's now or never. Those mutts are bound to find a way up here. Without thinking I let go. The arrow whizzes through the air lodging itself in the back of her head.

**Foxface's point of view**

I run as fast as I can towards the cornucopia. The mutts are so close, I can hear their breath. When I arrive I skillfully climb to the top, the hot metal burning my hands. I sit panting at the top when Rue and Primrose arrive.

I'm about to attack when Thresh runs into the field with five mutts behind him. One easily runs a few strides ahead of the others turning to block Threshes path. They hunt in a pack, I think. Just like the careers did… I look closely at each mutt, slowly beginning to recognize them.

One of them has blonde fur and green eyes. Another has reddish-brown fur and the same green eyes. It's Glimmer and Marvel. There's a small one with brown fur and brown eyes, that sports a wicked toothy smile. I shiver just looking at her. If Clove were a bloodthirsty man-eating wolf, than this is exactly what she would be like. The last one has light blonde fur and cold blue eyes that glare at Thresh. Cato wants revenge.

They circle Thresh and the Cato mutt jumps first. He rips off his right leg. I cringe as Clove strikes next, snapping off the other leg. I don't blame them, he killed them both. The screams that come from Thresh make me want to cry. I don't know how I stand the next half hour. The career mutts tear him apart slowly and painfully. Finally his cannon fires.

"Rue." Primrose says. "It's them. It's the tributes!"

It took them awhile to figure it out, but at least I'm not crazy. We slowly back away from the edge, as the mutts turn their attention back to us. I'm startled as an arrow brings down a mutt. Prim is shooting furiously. When she only has three arrows left she lowers her bow.

I slowly breathe in and out, hoping to calm myself. I didn't know she could shoot like that. Suddenly a silver arrow is pointed at my heart. Prim's lovely face wears a cold expression.

"You really should move." She informs me.

Why would I move? She doesn't have the heart to shoot me. She's too young for these games. How she made it to the final three is beyond my knowledge.

"Why? You won't shoot me. You're too human to do that." I say gripping my knife.

She narrows her eyes at me, sensing a trap.

"What makes you think I won't kill you here and now?" She asks.

I have no reasons. I don't doubt in my mind that she'll kill me in five seconds. I just need to stall them. If I can formulate a plan, I might have a chance.

"I have my reasons. You don't have the heart to kill me."

In the beginning of the games this might have been true, but now when victory is so close, she'll do anything to win.

**In district twelve, Katnisses point of view **

The old television shows an image of Prim and Rue on the screen. My hands are balled up into fists, and I've lost feeling in them. She's so close, yet so far. She still has one major enemy to take out. The other two careers, Cato and Clove, actually helped her. In a way I expected it, Prim has an amazing effect on people.

Every time I look at her innocent face on screen, guilt overcomes me. I should have volunteered for her. I would have, if I hadn't been in shock, if Gale hadn't carried me away, if I had reacted faster. I can't help but think what if. What if had volunteered for her. Would I have made it to the final four? Would there have been a rule change? Would I have even survived the bloodbath?

I'm snapped back to reality when a growl comes from behind the bushes. Foxface, a clever nickname, rushes out into plain sight. I glare at the screen. She's a worthy opponent, but I'm sure Prim can outsmart her. Suddenly a huge wolf mutt crashes into the clearing. It bares its teeth and Foxface rushes to the cornucopia. Prim and Rue are running to but the mutts are fast. I grip the table for support, as my little sister runs for her life. She reaches the cornucopia and climbs up as fast as she can.

Our front door opens and Gale rushes towards us. He sits down next to me. I look up at him, and he mirrors my expression of pure horror. He puts his hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way.

On the screen they have all reached the top of the cornucopia. They just stand there, unsure of what to do. I'm surprised by Prim's archery skills. I know that she could kill Foxface, but even if she did, what about Thresh. He's so much stronger and bigger than she is. He even overpowered Cato and Clove.

My thoughts are interrupted as Thresh bursts onto the clearing followed by five mutts. I flood with relief because you'd have to be superhuman to escape them. A mutt outruns him, and the rest attack. He's torn apart limb by limb, until his eyes go blank. His cannon fires and the cameras focus on the real battle.

After a useless conversation about what Prim can and cannot do, Foxface sits down with her back to them. What a stupid thing to do. She must be convinced that Prim won't shoot her. Rue also takes a seat, and prepares for a long night.

Prim it appears has other plans. The mutts howl louder, and she makes a spur of the moment decision. She lets go. The arrow finds its target and Foxface slumps over. Moments later her cannon fires.

It takes me a few seconds to realize what just happened. I can feel Gale's arms tightening around me lifting me from the chair, tears of joy stream down my mother's face, and I laugh and cry at the same time. Prim just won the Hunger Games, Prim is coming home.

**Foxface's point of view **

I sit down with my back to them, before fully realizing the consequences. Feet shuffle behind me, and I hear a sharp metallic sound. Almost as if Primrose released her arrow. That can't be. She's going to think this over for awhile. I'm almost positive of it. Still I have to be sure. She's a little bit unpredictable. I noticed during training that she had some hidden talents. I'm about to turn around when I feel in arrow in the back of my skull. I can immediately tell it's a fatal hit. Suddenly everything around me fades to black.

**Prim's point of view**

I did it! I won the hunger games! Foxface falls over and the mutts disappear into a hole in the ground. I wait for the trumpets and Claudius Templesmith, but it doesn't come.

Confused, I slide down the side of the cornucopia. Suddenly Claudius Templesmith comes on.

"Congratulations to the two remaining tributes. Due to further exploration in the rule book, we have concluded that only one tribute may win. The previous rule change has been revoked. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I stare at Rue in shock.

"Only one tribute?" I throw my knife on the ground in front of her feet. "Go ahead. You deserve to win."

She stares at the knife. When she bends down to pick it up, I cringe waiting for the pain. All I hear is a splash, as she throws it into the lake.

"I can't. Just kill me." She says.

I won't do it. She must know that. Suddenly a thought comes to mind. I frantically pull out the Nightlock berries.

"No!" She says rushing forward.

"Wait! We can commit suicide. They don't have to have a victor. Why should we give them that satisfaction?"

Rue takes this in, and then holds out her hand. I empty the berries into both of our palms and bring it up to my mouth.

"Wait! Stop! I would like to present to you, the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games Primrose Everdeen and Rue Ellsworth."

We cheer and throw the berries into the lake. A hovercraft appears and we're lifted to safety, out of the horrible arena, and everything in it.

**Katnisses point of view**

Prim drops her bow to her side and expectantly looks up at the sky. I wait and wait but nothing happens. As they slide down the side of the cornucopia I fear the mutts will come back, but of course nothing happens. Finally the announcer's voice rings out across the arena.

"Congratulations to the two remaining tributes. Due to further exploration in the rule book, we have concluded that only one tribute may win. The previous rule change has been revoked. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

My knees buckle and I fall to the floor. Prim hasn't won yet. She's too kind and innocent to kill Rue. She's going to forfeit her life. I stare at the television screen as Prim throws her knife on the ground. Rue picks it up and I close my eyes. When I open them the knife is soaring through the air, and into the lake. Then she opens the pouch that contains the berries. Tears fall down my face as Rue rushes to stop her.

"No!" Rue says.

"Wait! We can commit suicide. They don't have to have a victor. Why should we give them that satisfaction?"

Rue nods and takes a handful of the berries. I bury my head in my hands because I know this is the end. Claudius's frantic voice comes on.

"Wait! Stop! I would like to present to you the victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games Primrose Everdeen and Rue Ellsworth."

I narrow my eyes and wait until they're lifted out of the arena to fully believe that she is safe. That's a sick joke, you're never safe once you have survived the Hunger Games, and especially not when you're only twelve years old. I never doubted that Prim could win the games.

I stand up throw my arms around Gale. Prim is safe. She's might be the first twelve year old to win the games. Rue is going home as well. Two tributes have won, and they're both twelve. Prim really does make me proud.

**Prim's point of view**

The door that looked like a wall opens and I rush out.

I was horrified by their wardrobe selection (The tribute outfits) but I have to remind myself that the games are over.

I skip down the corridor until my prep team, Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch come into view. I run to them, unable to contain myself. Surprisingly I throw myself into Haymitches arms.

"Nice going sweetheart!" He tells me.

Effie tells me she knew all along I would win. Cinna tells me how proud he is. The prep team fills me in on all the Capital gossip, and before I know it I'm in a yellow dress and waiting under the stage.

They had to reconstruct it, because there are to victors instead of one this year.

Haymitch walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"President Snow is angry. He was upset that two victors won, because of your little stunt. So be more careful."

"What do I say?"

"Say that you were sad and didn't no what else to do. Say that Rue is your best friend, and that you couldn't handle anymore death. Say you were confused. Just convince them you weren't trying to start a rebellion."  
I stare at him.

"A rebellion? I was just trying to keep us both alive! Why would I want to insight a rebellion?"

"That's what Snow thinks. Just remember to be careful." He pulls away and smiles at me.

"Enjoy this night! You won! Have some fun." He says before turning and walking away.

Slowly the floor under me begins to rise. Our prep teams are first, then our escorts, then our stylists', and then our mentors, Haymitch and Seeder. Finally I rise onto the stage. The crowd is cheering and clapping. Rue rises up too wearing a dark green dress. Instead of one, two victors chairs are on the stage.

I walk over to one and sit down as Effie showed me. Apparently I am unladylike in almost every way. Rue does the same, while Ceaser Flickerman quiets the crowd.

First we watch a recap of the games. They show the victors reaction in the corner of the screen. Some look scared, some cheer and shout, while most just look stunned. It's as if I'm reliving my games. Watching Cato, Clove, and Peeta die is just awful. Even though I know the games are over, I still feel like I'm in the arena, fighting for my life. Once the recap is over, the probing questions begin.

"Prim, Rue, how does it feel to have won the Hunger Games?" Ceaser asks.

I answer this question as truthfully as possible.

"Well, I'm still shocked. But I can't wait to get home."

Rue nods.

"I feel the same way."

The audience cheers.

"What were you thinking when you first entered the arena?"

Rue answers first.

"Scared. I thought I was going to die. I didn't think that anyone would want to be my ally. I honestly didn't expect to make it to the final eight."

Ceaser looks at me.

"I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was surviving. Everyone was bigger than me. It was my final reality. I just wanted to live. In the arena, no one shows compassion. You forget who you are, and every move you make means life or death. Everything that exists outside of the arena is a distant memory. I felt trapped. I didn't think I would survive. I thought I would be dead in less than a week."

The audience hangs on my every word. No one has ever really talked about what it's like to be in the games. I figured I should let the arrogant Capital citizens know, that their ways are wrong. Not that the message will get past their makeup and wigs.

As unfair as it is, living in the districts, I would much rather be there than in the Capital. We fight for our food, but they go around throwing half of it in the trash. It's a sickening life style. They couldn't prosper without the districts'.

"I know this question is on everyone's minds. What were you thinking when you pulled out the berries?" Ceaser asks leaning in.

"Well, ummm, I was sad, and I was overwhelmed by all the death. I couldn't think. Rue is my ally and she's my best friend. I wouldn't have been able to live, if she had died."

Ceaser nods.

"We all know what it's like to lose someone you care about." He says.

"Exactly. I've already lost my father, I couldn't lose anyone else."

The crowd is so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Then they break into a wild applause. Ceaser wraps up the program and we exit the stage.

"Haymitch!" I say running up to him. "How did I do?"

He smiles.

"You did great sweetheart."

I nod and take a deep breath. Tomorrow I am going home.

**A/N: Yaaaaaaay! Prim and Rue get to go home! Poor Foxface and Thresh. I didn't want to kill them off but I had to. Awwww. The poor little review box is so lonely. Why don't you make it's day (And mine!) and review. Please tell me what you think of my story, because I'm thinking of writing a sequel. But no promises. **


	10. Happiness

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy chapter ten. I wanted to Prim to be a little bit more like herself, but still stay true to the fact that she won the Hunger Games. I hope I did a good job. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

Chapter Ten

Calm down, calm down, calm down. My feet scrape against the train's wooden floor as I frantically wipe my sweaty hands on my skirt. My heart pounds in my chest a little faster with every second that goes by. I pace back and forth watching the blurry scenery fly by at an unnatural speed.

Haymitch enters the room and barks out a laugh when he sees me.

"You look like you got hit by a train. I thought you would be happy. You should be happy. I remember… I remember that when I got home everyone was happy to see me. But then my family was killed and… and this is a bad example isn't it?" He says clearly drunk.

Now that I won the games his promise to stay sober is no longer in effect. Practically every time I see him he has a bottle in his hand. He seems to notice he doesn't have one because he points at me accusingly.

"You. What did you do with my liquor? I want it back. "You know what never mind. I'll go get a new bottle. The other one was half empty anyway."

With that he turns around and saunters off, in search of a new bottle. Alone again I continue my pacing.

Now that I've left the Capital I feel scared and nervous. All the bravado is gone. I left the strong, fearless, victor in the arena to rot.

Now with every millimeter this train moves I become more and more like myself. The mutual need to survive is gone as if I threw it right out the window. I decide to busy myself in becoming the old Prim. I don't want to be the heartless killer; I want to be the healer.

I braid my hair, one on each side, like the reaping day and find something in the huge wardrobe that resembles something I might wear at home. I take a shower as if to clean myself of the blood that will always stain my hands. Lastly I stand in front of the mirror for at least an hour trying to find my old features. I change the scowl into the small grin I usually have, I make sure my eyes aren't narrowed, and slowly I begin to look like myself again. I'm finally satisfied when I hear a sharp rap against the door.

"Prim! We're home!" Haymitch calls.

I thought he was drunk.

Instead of walking I skip to the door and excitedly pull it open.

Suddenly I feel nervous again. What if they all hate me now? I killed people. They'll probably never accept me. I decide that the old Prim wouldn't care what other people thought of her. I push my fear aside and run to the window.

The coal dusted buildings begin to emerge around us and I can hear the crowd cheering. The train comes to a gentle stop right in front of the cheering crowd.

"Let's go!" Haymitch says pushing me out the door.

I stand on the platform, shocked that so many people care. The mayor steps up to shake my hand, and before I know Katniss is running up to me. Before she can move I throw my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

She looks at me confused.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry. You had to experience the games because I didn't volunteer."

I shake my head.

"I killed people." I tell her.

She looks down at me fondly.

"You had to. But now you're home. I will never let them hurt you again."

I look up into her familiar seam eyes and know she's telling the truth.

My mother pulls me into a tight hug and it seems she'll never let me go. Gale and his family come next. Gale picks me up and spins me around before pulling me into a hug. After he sets me down Rory comes and hugs me for what seems like hours. He kisses me on the cheek and I'm momentarily surprised.

Gale and Katniss start laughing and I look down to see Posy tugging on my skirt. I bend down and hug her. Hazelle comes and hugs me as well as Vick.

I'm congratulated by many people as we walk to the mayor's house for dinner.

I sit in between Katniss and Rory.

Mayor Undersee gives along speech about the first victor in twenty-four years. He talks about the food and money we will get. He talks about my youth, and he talks about how honored our district is.

Finally the food is served. It's delicious and has an amazing affect on the otherwise dreary atmosphere. You can always count on my family to turn a formal event into a complete mess. Loud chatter is passed back and forth across the long dining table, food somehow flies across room. Everyone is laughing even the mayor.

By the time dinner is over everyone is in good spirits. After dinner we all walk back to my new house in victor's village.

Mother lights a fire, and we all sit around it playing with dice. They way we talk and laugh; it's as if the Hunger Games never happened. When I walk to the kitchen to get some water I gear a tense conversation between Hazelle and my mother.

"She seems to be doing fine. I was extremely worried Hazelle."

"I know, we all were. To win the games at such a young age… she must be shaken up."

"I was so afraid for her. She's a fighter but the odds were so against her."

"Don't worry. Just be thankful that Prim has managed to stay herself."

"Watching her kill in the games… I was afraid my sweet little Prim would never come back to me. She could've turned into a killing machine like the careers."

"I know but she didn't. She killed to survive, something we all would've done, and I respect her for that."

"Me too. I'm just so happy she's home."

After a long pause I open the door and walk into the kitchen.

I can't let them know I was eavesdropping. That's something arena Prim would have done. Old Prim would have respected their privacy.

"Hi mom. Hi Hazelle. What's going on?"

They seem relieved that when I casually walk over to the fridge. Out of the corner of my eye I see mother nod to Hazelle.

"Well, we really should be going now. Don't want the kids to be up to late." Hazelle says.

She turns and looks at me.

"Congratulations Prim, we are so glad to have you home."

"It's good to be home." I say.

I reach out to hug her. My mother follows her out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Posy and Vick are already asleep, while Gale Katniss and Rory silently converse. Rory takes Posy in his arms, while Hazelle carries Vick. We silently bid them goodbye.

Gale is going to stay for a little bit longer though.

"Are you sure I can stay?" He asks my mother.

She nods and smiles warmly at him. I watch them as they walk out of the victor's village. Things have definitely changed.

"Well, it has been a long day. I'm going to head to bed early. Don't stay up to late." Mother tells us.

"Okay. Goodnight mother." I say.

She bends down to kiss my cheek before shuffling out of the room. Katniss pats the spot next to me and I sit down.

"Prim, if you don't want to ask answer the questions you don't have to." She begins.

I know what she's going to ask me. She's going to ask me about the games. I need someone to talk about them with. I can't just keep the feelings to myself. If I'm going to tell my experience to anyone I would want it to be Katniss and Gale. They mean so much to me, and I'm sure they'll understand.

"I'll tell you." I say.

They look surprised, but lean in towards me anyway.

"Prim will you tell us what it was like to kill a person?" Katniss asks softly.

This question makes me want to cry. I need to stay strong, and prove to them I'm not weak.

"I didn't really understand what was going on in the moment. I was fighting for my life in a different kind of way. We fought for food, but when you're being constantly hunted down… the lengths you go to in order to survive are terrible. People were backstabbing and betraying each other. I didn't want to make allies because I was afraid it might end with a knife in my back."

Katniss shakes her head and pulls me close.

"I… can't… believe… I… let… you… feel… that… way." Katniss says.

Now I'm comforting her. Tears stream down her face. She must feel guilty about letting me go into the games.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm fine, and I'm home."

Katniss nods and I continue.

"When I allied with Rue I decided it was safe to trust her. She was in the same situation as I was. I remember forming our plan, to blow up the food. It worked. When I was caught in the net I thought it was the end."

Gale and Katniss both look shocked.

"I'm sorry this is all news to us. We spent most of your games in the woods. We couldn't watch. Not until the final four at least." Gale says speaking for both of them.

"I understand. I would've done the same thing." I tell them.

Katniss has buried her head in hands and Gale has his arm protectively around her.

"I tried not to panic while I cut myself free, but it was impossible. I knew the careers would arrive soon. So I called Rue's name. It put both of us in danger but it was the only thing I could do."

I can remember everything clearly. I knew I was going to die.

The feeling of relief when Rue burst into the clearing first, the scratchy rope as I frantically tried to cut the myself free, the cold metal bow pressed firmly in my hands, the screech as I slowly pulled the bow string back, and worst of all the sickening thump of impact as the arrow hit Marvel.

The memory dances before my eyes pulling me back into the arena. I try to fight it, to remain here safe with my family. Some venture into the arena and live, but they never mentally come out. The victors that resort to morphling are just some of the examples. Fear has a strong grip, and doesn't easily let go. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue.

"When she arrived and cut me free I thought we were safe. Then Marvel came ready to kill us. Rue told me to try and shoot him. I didn't think I could. I don't have very much experience with archery. With both of our lives in my hands I guess something came over me. So when I let go… it killed him. It was accidental really. I just wanted to stall him, so we could get away. I was shocked. I cried for a long time. We even covered him with flowers. I still see him."

They both look puzzled because Katniss speaks up.

"What do you mean you see him?"

I sigh.

"I see him every night in my dreams. That's the problem. Once you kill someone they don't leave you. They haunt you forever."

They both look somewhat moved and stunned by my words.

I stand up and stretch, yawning.

"Goodnight." I say before I slowly make my way to the stairs.

My feet drag on the way up. Once I'm in my room, I hear the television downstairs turn on. It feels amazing to be back in my own bed.

I hear a soft padding and a thump on the bed. It's buttercup. He walks over to me and I pull him close. His fur is soft and warm.

"I missed you." I whisper before drifting to sleep.

When I wake up I can hear noise downstairs. I sit up and rub my eyes. It's three in the morning. I groan and climb out of bed.

Buttercup meows so I scoop him up. The floor is cold against my feet and I wrap a fluffy blanket around us. I shuffle downstairs into the living room.

The TV is still on. I see myself on screen running from the mutts. Gale and Katniss are lying on the floor next to each other sound asleep. I smile and take the blanket off my shoulders. They both stir when I cover them but they don't wake up. I switch the television off and am about to go up the stairs when I hear Katniss.

"Prim… Prim… mutts…Clove…Cato…Rue… arrows…Gale…Gale…Gale." She says.

She must be talking in her sleep. I wait for a moment but she's done talking. I turn and run up the stairs.

They must have been watching my games. I guess they were curious.

I slip into the warm bed smiling. This is what it is like to be happy.


	11. Snow's Revenge

**A/N: BAM! THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS! I'M VERY PLEASED WITH MYSELF. I'M TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR THE REALLY LONG UPDATE. SO I'M POSTING THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ENJOY CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

Chapter eleven

In the morning I skip down the hallway to the living room.

Katniss and Gale are still fast asleep. I should let them rest but… what's the fun in that! I crouch down next to Katniss and scream in her ear.

"WAKE UP KATNISS!" Her eyes snap open as she sits up.

"Good morning Katniss!" I sing.

She glares at me.

"When did you become so…" she says gesturing to all of me.

"Annoying?" I fill in. "That happened recently."

She laughs. A shocked expression comes over her face when she notices that Gale is still there.

"You fell asleep while watching my games." I tell her.

She blushes a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry. We were curious."

I shrug my shoulders indifferently.

"It's fine. You should probably wake up Gale though."

She looks at him then at me.

"You're right." She says.

Now it's my turn to be confused.

"About what?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Why don't we have a little fun?"

I nod. We sit on either side of Gale and put our faces right next to his.

"Gaaaallleee, waaaaakkkkeee upppp!" She sings.

His eyes fly open.

"Ahhh!" He jumps back in alarm. "Catnip! Prim!"

We fall back laughing as tries to compose himself. Every time we look at him for the rest of the day we fall over hysterically laughing. For the next five months this becomes an ongoing joke. Every time we see Gale doing something we sneak up on him and scare him. For the first few weeks he assumes it will stop eventually. After two months however, he becomes paranoid. It's funny to watch.

"Hey Gale" I say coming up behind him.

He jumps.

"Oh, hi Prim. Are you excited?" He asks.

I blankly stare at him.

"Why would I be excited?" I say, confused.

"The victory tour is in two weeks."

I scowl. To think I almost forgot.

"Oh right. I can't wait." I say throwing my hands in the air.

"I get to see the districts. Hallelujah. I can't wait to get this over with." I say sarcastically.

"You'll get to see Rue." He tells me.

Somehow this fails to lighten the mood.

"Well I have to go see Haymitch."

He nods.

"Bye Prim."

I wave and begin to walk to the victor's village. A light snow starts to fall and I hug my jacket closer. It's been almost six months since I got home. It seems like a long time but it isn't. I will never have enough time away from the Capital.

In reach Haymitches house just as the snow begins to stick to the ground. It looks empty and deserted. I bang on the door for ten minutes. Without waiting for an answer I shove it open. I'm attacked by the stench of pure neglect.

"Haymitch? Haymitch are you here?" I call.

There's no answer. Expecting the worst I panic and wade through the trash. There's no one downstairs so I stumble up the steps. The upstairs is on slightly better condition but it's not very well kept either.

I skid to a stop outside his bedroom when I find a puddle of blood. My eyes widen and I scream his name.

"Haymitch! Haymitch where are you! Haymitch!"

I rush into his bedroom. He's on the floor covered in blood. I bend down next to him. He's still bleeding and badly injured. But he's alive.

The blood is coming from his arms, right leg, and a cut on forehead. I grab a shirt from the floor and tear it up. I cover his arms, leg and forehead hoping to stop the blood.

I've seen worse, but I need to call mother. I pat his shoulder before I run downstairs.

Thank goodness Effie had the good sense to fix the phone after he tore it out of the wall. I remember that day…

"_No Effie! I refuse! She is not going to come to the Capital early! You'll just have to wait until the victory tour!" Haymitch shouted into the phone._

_I stood next to him as he yelled at Effie. She wanted us to come visit her in the Capital for a few weeks and possibly have some work done on me. Dye my skin, buy me new clothes and wigs, and change my hair color. She got into a huge fight with Haymitch._

"_That is it! We are not coming to the Capital! I don't care what you say!" He slammed the phone down and hit the coffee table._

"_It's okay Haymitch you know how Effie gets." I said trying to console him._

"_I'm sick of the Capital and all its citizens! This damn phone is probably being used to hear our conversations'!"_

_With that he ripped to the phone right out of the wall and smashed it on the ground. _

I sigh at the memory and quickly dial mother's number. It rings a few times before she answers.

"Everdeen household."

"Mom it's me!"

"Prim? Why are you at Haymitches house? Is everything okay?"

"No! I found Haymitch in a pool of blood with many injuries!"

"What did you notice?" My mother asks quickly transitioning into an apothecary.

"They were cuts. It was obvious someone else did this. He's lost a lot of blood though."

"Who do you think could have done this?"

"It doesn't matter right now. You need to help him!"

"I'm on my way over."

I slam the phone down and rush back upstairs. When I get there the makeshift bandages have soaked through.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Haymitch moans.  
I bend down next to him, when something catches my eye.

It's a crisp white card with fancy gold writing on it. This definitely wasn't here before. I reach of over and grab it. The card smells like roses.

Not the kinds of roses that smell sweet and lovely, these roses have been enhanced by the Capital. It smells familiar. Then I remember, when President Snow presented us with the victors' crown he had a rose in his lapel. It wasn't an ordinary rose. It was genetically enhanced.

This card is from President Snow. Why would he send me a note card? I cautiously open it and read the script.

Dear Primrose,

Let this be an example of what happens to victors when they don't follow the rules. I had my body guards do this to Haymitch. We could easily do this to you as well. Possibly your family and friends. We decided to spare his life. For now. Have a pleasant evening.

President Snow

My mother arrives just as I finish reading the note from President Snow.

"Prim? What is that?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say stuffing it into my pocket.

She knows I'm lying but decides to overlook it. She bends down next to Haymitch and pulls out a wooden box labeled, 'Emergency Medical Supplies.'

She quickly disinfects the cuts and uses a small amount of Capital medicine to numb the pain.

"Grab me the needle." She orders.

I pull it out of the wooden box along with some medical thread for stitches.

"You stitch the arms, I'll stitch the leg. Use the extra needle."

I take the extra needle and quickly begin stitching. It doesn't take long and looks better by the time we're done. I use clean white cotton wrap to cover the stitches and pack up the supplies.

"You'll need to come over here every day to check on him and make sure he takes this medicine."

She presses a small white container in my hand. I pop open the top and look in at the tiny tablets.

"Okay."

She nods.

"I'll look after him for a couple of days. You can leave. Go find Katniss. Today's Gale's first day in the mines. She needs someone around right now."

I get up and turn to leave.

As I walk out the door I can't help but take many deep breaths of air. I don't have a problem with burns, cuts, broken bones, blood, and pain.

Something about having to treat Haymitch doesn't feel good.

It was all my fault.

I have been able to cure many different kinds of injures. So why can't I cure the guilty feeling in my stomach?


	12. Damaged Beyond Repair

**A/N: Hi! So I decided that instead of writing a sequel, I would just split this story into however many parts I wish to include. Probably four, maybe more. I think the ending to the third book came too soon, and that there should have been more about the rebellion. So I decided to make my story longer. Enjoy chapter twelve and remember to review. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter Twelve

"Katniss? Are you here?" I call, pushing the door of her room open.

At first it looks empty, but then I spot her in the corner of the room, looking out the window. I walk over to her. She seems oblivious to the fact that I'm inches away.

"Where is Gale?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

Gale is in the mines, working to the bone to produce the expected amount of coal for the Capital. Katniss has been dreading this day for weeks. Right now she is staring into space, probably trying to think of everything except Gale in the horrible mines.

"In the death trap on the other side of town." She spits out.

"You should go out and do something. Staying here won't help Gale." I tell her.

"Who will I go with? I doubt you want to go to the woods." She says.

"We don't have to go to the woods. Why don't we go to the bakery or the Hob?" I offer.

"I guess we could." She mumbles.

I take her hand and pull her out of the chair, down the stairs and out into the snow.

"Where do we go?" She asks.

"Why don't we go to the bakery? We can buy something sweet."

She nods and starts to head out of the victors village.

The town square is empty, except for an old woman, selling bracelets. I veer off course and over to her small stand. She has to fix her glasses to make sure she's seeing correctly, when I walk up.

"Hi! I'll take eight!" I say.

The elderly woman fumbles with the eight bracelets. I hand her the correct amount of coins and thank her. She will eat well tonight.

"Why did you buy eight of them?" Katniss asks.

"Three are for you, mother, and I and the other five are for each of the Hawthornes'."

She smiles and we hurry inside the bakery door. The smell of freshly baked bread fills the air, and my mouth involuntarily waters.

The baker's son Rye enters the room. My eyes almost water. He looks exactly like Peeta, yet he looks different. Katniss gently nudges me forward. I pull her with me up to the counter.

"Hi. How may I help you?" He says without bothering to look up.

When he finally does he looks surprised.

"Oh. Hi Primrose. Hi Katniss."

"Hi." I say, trying my best not to look him in the eye.

"We want three cookies, and one loaf of bread." Katniss says for me.

She must understand that even though Peeta and I weren't allies, and even though he we didn't make contact once we were in the arena, that I still grieve for him. He was kind to me when everyone else gave up on me. I should have made an alliance with him. But I didn't and he's dead.

I can't help feeling that everyone who was in the arena, aside from Rue, is dead because of me. If I had died one of them would still be alive.

Maybe Cato and Clove would have won. Maybe Thresh and Rue would have won. Maybe Foxface would have one. But Rue and I won, and I can't change that. What's done is done. I look up, thinking that Rye is gone, only to stare up into his big blue eyes. They look just like Peeta's. He turns away to get the cookies and bread.

"It's my fault." I mumble.

Katniss has the ears of a hunting dog and quickly responds.

"No it's not. He went into the bloodbath. That was his choice."

"I went into the bloodbath too." I remind her.

"No you didn't. You almost did. You were smart and ran for the woods."

Rye returns and sets the food on the counter in a brown bag. I hand him the coins and turn to leave, when he speaks up.

"Prim, it's not your fault." He says.

How did he hear us?

"I should've tried." I tell him.

"No. He should have tried. But he didn't. I just want you to know that you exceeded everyone's expectations. My whole family and the whole district are happy to have you home. We are happy that you and Rue were able to live."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. Peeta was special. I'm sorry he had to… go… so early. It wasn't fair." I say.

He nods and quickly disappears into the back room.

**Katnisses point of view**

Why is the baker's son being so nice?

He's getting over his little brother's death awfully quick. If Prim died I would never have gotten over it. Whether Peeta won or not. In fact I would probably despise him for not protecting my little sister.

The fact that a twelve year old girl won the games is amazing, but I don't think I would be able to disregard the fact that my brother had just died. I definitely would not have been happy to have him home.

I grab the brown bag off the counter and shove out the bakery door.

The wind begins to pick up and I begin to run. Prim runs too, but not nearly as fast as me. I can hear her panting behind me, trying to keep up.

People turn to stop and stare, but I ignore them. At first I don't understand why they would care, until I feel myself smiling. Gale says I never smile except in the woods. And here I am running through the streets of district twelve, smiling and laughing. It must be quite a sight.

We're just turning the corner to Victors' village, when I realize that Prim is no longer behind me. She gracefully passes me by laughing at the look on my face. She's faster than I thought.

Embarrassed I begin to run faster. She senses that I'm gaining on her, and quickens her pace. By the time Victors' village is in sight we are side by side. I smile down at her as she looks up.

Our house is only a few yards away. I'm panting and gasping for air, but she just runs faster. She stretches her hand out trying to grasp the doorknob. I reach to, but she's fast.

With one leap she lands directly in front of the door. She wraps her hand around the door handle and lifts her other arm into the air triumphantly.

"I win!" She announces.

"No fair! I was holding the bag!" I protest, holding the bag up.

"You're much stronger than me. So it doesn't matter." She tells me.

"That makes no sense!" I say.

"You're just jealous of my amazing skills!" She gloats.

Was Prim just….bragging? She seems to realize this too.

"Oh. For a second I started to sound like Cato did." She says laughing.

Did she just say Cato? She didn't know him that well did she? Maybe I heard her wrong.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

Her eyes widen.

"Nothing." She mutters and hurries inside the house.

I didn't know she was that affected by the games. I foolishly believed that everything would return to normal. I never gave her killing a second thought.

I'm okay with her killing other tributes because it had to be done. I never wondered how she felt about it. Prim pokes her head out the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She asks.

I nod and smile at her. She appears to be completely fine with talking about Cato, but I see in her eyes that she's hurt. Damaged beyond repair.

Prim is giving and sweet. Her heart has enough room for everyone. Even a scruffy cat with no real purpose. Of course she cared about Cato and Clove. She cared about them long before she helped him that day. Anyone who knows her could have seen it in her eyes on screen.

When I was watching her games with Gale I could see it. They were enemies, deadly ones. Yet she swallowed her fear to help him. Then In return, they helped her.

I should have known the moment they started running towards where the lizard mutts almost killed Prim and Rue that they cared.

Clove died saving Prim. Cato died trying to protect them from Thresh. Marvel died at the hand of a twelve year old, because he knew that killing them wasn't right. Foxface willingly died, because she knew that there was no way they shouldn't go home.

Rue almost commit suicide with her, because she knew it was right. Especially after what they had been through.

Eighteen other tributes died, so Prim and Rue could go home. They were fighting for their own life, but in a way they helped save Prim.

I am forever in their debt. And I can never repay them, because they are dead. I hate owing people. But I can never repay the twenty-two tributes that perished in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

**Gale's point of view**

Light, light, light, light, light.

That's all I can think as the elevator begins to rise up and out of the darkness. I have a hard time standing still as the elevator slowly climbs through the ground, back to the light.

My gear already dropped off, all I need to do is clean up, before I can go see Katniss. I need to let her know that I'm okay. Her eyes were brimming with tears when she came to see me this morning.

I rock back and forth on my feet anxious to get out of here. I patiently wait my turn as everyone files out of the elevator.

I immediately want to go see Katniss, but I can't looking like this. I look and feel like crap.

As I walk I take in deep breaths of air, trying to fully appreciate being above ground. When I reach my house I quickly greet everyone before I rush to my room. Once I've changed my clothes I quickly wash my hair, face, and arms.

The walk to Katnisses house isn't as long as I thought. By the time her house is in sight I'm practically running. When I reach her house I unceremoniously pound on the door.

"I'm coming!" Katniss shouts.

She yanks the door open while angrily muttering.

"We aren't deaf; you don't need to knock our door down. What do you- Gale!"

She says finally looking up.

I planned to say something sweet and reassuring but all I say is, "Hey Catnip."

She smiles, but I see in her eyes that we need to talk.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask.

This secretly translates to, let's go to the woods. She nods.

"Alright."

She shuts the door behind her and we run for the woods. The woods have always been special to us.

It's the one place where I can express myself freely, speak the way I want, act the way I want, be the way I want. There are no rules, no limits, and no retrains.

I slip under the fence behind Katniss and into freedom. We silently walk to our place, concentrating on covering our tracks in the light blanket of snow.

When we arrive Katniss settles herself on a rock and I sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Everything! Today Prim and I were racing home, and when she beat me she started bragging. She never brags. She's usually so humble and modest. Then she noticed and said that she almost started to act like Cato the tribute from district two! I never realized how much the games affected her until then. I could see the pain in her eyes. As if just thinking about them hurt her. Then I was thinking and I realized that I can never repay the tributes that died to bring her home because they're dead! I hate owing people!" She finishes.

I nod. I understand why she's so upset, but them something she said catches my attention.

"Prim… beat… you… in… a… race?" I say dumbfounded.

She's so small, and Katniss is so fast. It makes no sense.

"Yes. Don't act so surprised." She says.

"But I am surprised." I say.

"Whatever." She says.

"Is Katniss a little embarrassed?" I tease.

"Shut up. I am not embarrassed." She says unconvincingly.

"Awww, Katniss got beat by her little sister. That's just pitiful." I joke.

"I'm still fast. I'll race you." She says, trying to defend herself.

"You're on." I say.

"Fine. On three."

I prepare myself to win.

"3… 2… GO!" She says taking off.

"Wait. You didn't say one…"

But then I realize that she skipped one on purpose. She wants a head start.

But by the time I begin to run, she's already out of sight.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think and remember to review!**


	13. Heartless

**Hi! Here's chapter 13. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly, don't own THG. If I did, Katniss would be with Gale :) and Finnick wouldn't die. Why create such an awesome character just to kill him. Seriously, way to break my heart Suzanne Collins. Way to break my heart. :( **

**Katniss's point of view**

"Three… two… GO!" I say, running off into the woods.

I can hear his footsteps behind me, but I'm still way ahead. I stop when I reach the fence, to wait for Gale. A minute later he appears and stops next to me.

"I win." I tell him smugly.

"You cheat." He tells me.

"Do you want a rematch?" I ask him.

"Yes actually." He says.

"I am not running again."

"Fine."

He picks up a stick and tosses it to me.

"Why did you throw me a stick?" I ask.

"First one to throw it through the fence, without hitting the wires, wins."

Wow, that's the best he can do? I shrug my shoulders and toss the stick back to him.

"You first." I tell him.

He smiles and takes three steps back. With one swift jerk of his arm the stick flies towards the fence. It almost goes through but it skims the side.

In one second the stick soars backwards and lands at our feet singed and crumbling apart. The fence is on. Oh no.

**Prim's point of view**

"Katniss!" I call.

I've checked the Hob, bakery, and town square. Maybe she's at Gale's house. I follow the familiar path to Gale's house and stop at their front door.

I haven't seen Rory since the dinner after I won the games. I've been so busy… and worried that he would reject me. See the blood on my hands that will never go away. Or worst of all, fear me. I tentatively knock on the door. Footsteps shuffle towards the door and I brace myself. It swings open and Vick looks up at me.

"Oh, hi Vick." I say.

"Hi Prim!"

But before I can ask him about Gale and Katniss, he's gone. Rory appears a minute later.

"Hey Prim."

"Hi."

"Do you need something?"

"No. Well, yes. Are Katniss and Gale here?"

He shakes his head.

"I thought they were at your house?"

"They aren't. They went to the woods and never…"

"I'll grab my coat." He says.

I hurry out the door, with Rory on my heels, slipping on a jacket. The sun has almost set, and the streets are empty, with the exception of a few miners, coming from later shifts. The snow is up to my ankles, but my feet are protected by Capital made boots that pinch my toes. When we arrive at my old house, we head around back and walk the length of the fence.

I bring my ear close to it, and sure enough it hums with electricity. So they're either trapped inside the woods, or dead. I like the first scenario better. Wonder why.

"So they're inside or…"

"Yeah." I cut him off.

We start along the fence again, keeping a reasonable distance away from it. I search the woods, for any sign of movement, but find none. Our search is very thorough and takes time. By the time we reach the woods behind Victors' Village, I can barely see through the snow and darkness.

"Prim!" A voice calls out.

"Rory!" Another voice calls.

"Katniss!" I say.

"Gale!" Rory says.

"The fence is on." Katniss calls.

"We noticed. Can you jump? You can climb that tree right there." I say, pointing to a tree a few feet away.

A branch looms above our heads, a few feet over the fence.

"Not without something to break the fall with. We would break both our ankles or worse." Gale tells me.

"Would a mattress work?" Rory asks.

"It might help." Katniss says.

"We'll get one." I say, pulling Rory with me by the sleeve.

We trudge back to my house, as the snow begins to come down harder. I pull my glove off and face my palm towards the sky. Drops of ice fall, stinging my already numb fingers. Hail.

Rory swings the door open and we emerge into the warm light. Everything is just as I had left it. The mug of herbal tea still resting on the coffee table, the blanket carelessly draped over the side of the couch, and the TV spitting out Capital propaganda, most of it about my upcoming victory tour. It starts the day after tomorrow. Honestly, I just want to get it over with.

The districts already hate me. If not for the reason that I came home instead of their kids, than it's because I personally killed some of them. Glimmer, Marvel, Foxface… their families must hate me more than any others. Even Cato and Clove, if I hadn't come home, then they probably would have.

They helped me, saved me. And I couldn't save them, because in the end, I'm really just a fatherless, twelve year old girl, from the Seam. Nothing more, nothing less.

I'm just Primrose Everdeen.

I'm not a fighter, a survivor, that's Katniss, not me. I was just lucky. Rue had knowledge and I had an undiscovered skill. I mean no one is that accurate with a bow that fast. It's impossible, or so I had thought.

I stride over to the basement door and yank it open, descending into the unused, musty smelling dungeon. Rory follows me uncertainly, wary of unfamiliar surroundings.

I jump the last step, landing on the balls of my feet, leaning forward slightly, my hand automatically reaching behind me, for an arrow that isn't there.

"Who's there?" I call.

My eyes scan the dark room, my hand inching towards the knife in my belt. I always keep one there. Just in case I need it. I haven't had to use it yet but, it never hurts to be prepared. Actually I have a vest full of knives I keep down here. Sometimes I like to practice, imagine I'm killing President Snow.

I can feel another presence in the room, lurking somewhere in the shadows.

"Prim? There's no one here, are you feeling alright?"

I stroke the blade of my knife, preparing to throw it. A shift in the corner of my eye catches my attention. Another small ounce of movement. I'm about to ask who's there again, when I hear a click.

The click of a gun.

Without thinking I grab the hilt of my knife, and hurl it across the room.

**Katniss's point of view**

The snow turns to hail, as the darkness engulfs Gale and I. The cold seeps through my hunting jacket, freezing my bones. My teeth uncontrollably chatter as the wind begins to pick up, swirling then snow around us into a thick cloud.

"Where are they?" I ask.

Gale wraps his arms around my waist, and I lean into him, happy to have the extra warmth. He looks down at me fondly and I can't help but wonder what I would do without him. I would be nothing, a mere shell of the person I am now.

And in this moment, as he leans down to kiss me, I finally realize. I love him. I love him as more than a friend. The kiss is sweet and passionate, but is interrupted by a scream in the distance.

We break apart, both looking towards my house. I look at him and nod, before scurrying up the tree. He follows me up and I quickly drop to the ground on the other side. I land just right, and wait patiently as he drops down after me.

As soon as his feet touch the ground we take off running. The snow slows us down, but that doesn't stop me. I open the door and look around. Everything seems normal, except for the basement door.

I quickly bound down the steps with Gale on my heels, just as another scream rips through the air.

**Prim's point of view**

I slip my vests of knives on, as the one I threw l embeds itself in a man's chest. He's dressed in black from head to toe, but is weapon is that of a peacekeeper. He must have been sent by someone to kill me.

Another click comes from across the room, but before he can fire a knife is protruding from the side of his head. He slumps to the ground, his gun sliding across the floor. I kick it behind me, to Rory.

"Use it! Pick it up and fire!" I tell him.

He grabs it from the floor and holds it and finds the next target. Where did they get the peacekeeper guns? They must have been given to them. But there's been no report of any missing guns or dead peacekeepers.

Snow must have sent them to kill me. It would be such a sad story. Twelve year old victor, assassinated while she slept, two days before her victory tour. And it would be believable. Does this happen to every victor?

No, of course not. Only to victors who defy the Capital.

Another man emerges, but he slumps to the ground dead, and knife buried in his heart.

I hear footsteps upstairs. As they run down the stairs a knife flies through the air, landing right above Katnisses head. "Prim!" They must've gotten out, but they still have their weapons.

"I didn't know it was you, there are assassins'!"

The words have barely left my mouth, when an arrow lodges itself in another's neck.

A box falls over to my left, and not a second after, a knife flies through the air, hitting the assassin in the back. Two arrows pierce the last man in the heart and neck. Gale and Katniss both lower their bows and breathe a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Gale asks.

"Assassins. Snow sent them to kill me. They were probably going to wait until we all went to bed, come up and slit my throat. Or something to that affect." I tell them.

"I think we figured that out." Katniss says, "Gale meant, where did you learn that."

She gestures to my vest of knives, one still firmly in my hand. I pause for a moment, considering this. When I was training before the games I only focused on knives for a little while. When I was in the arena, I wanted to learn, because they seemed like a handy weapon. Especially when I saw Clove use them.

"Clove." I say.

"Clove taught you?" Katniss asks.

"No. She was the reason I wanted to learn." I tell her.

"When did you learn?" Rory asks.

"I have a lot of free time, now that I don't go to school." I say.

He nods.

"So, you practice down here?"

I look around and nod again.

"We should probably dispose of the bodies" Gale says.

They litter the floor, blood pooling around them.

"Rory, you clean up the blood and we'll get rid of the bodies." I tell him.

"Why do I have to clean up the blood?" He whines.

"Fine, you go collect the weapons and lift them up, to carry away." I say.

He looks around, before grabbing a bucket.

"I'll go fill this with water." He says.

I smirk.

"The mop is in the closet."

Rory nods and bounds up the stairs.

I laugh, because this whole situation is just too much for me. I just mercilessly murdered four men, without blinking an eye.

I didn't care. I'm heartless, I keep laughing, despite my inner qualms.

"Prim, why are you laughing, this isn't funny." Katniss says.

"I know, I can't stop!" I say.

After about five minutes, I finally control myself enough to stop laughing.

"Alright, we can dispose of them in the woods." I tell them.

They nod, and I turn on my heel, stopping in front of the first corpse.

You're dead, I think ripping my knife out of his back.

I proceed to the next one.

And you're dead.

I pull the arrow from his heart and neck. Blood stains my fingers, real blood, not the imaginary kind that never washes away.

Oh right, you're dead.

A knife sticks out of, where heart is. I shake my head and pull it out. The next has copse has an arrow in his neck.

You're dead, I think ripping the arrow out of his throat and continuing on.

The next man has a knife buried in the side of his head.

You're dead.

The last assassin has my knife, the one I carry in my belt sticking out of his chest. I crouch down next to him and pull it out, slipping it back in belt. Who cares about the blood? I slap him a couple times, seeing if he's still alive.

No, you're dead.

You died with my favorite knife in your chest. Sucks to be you, shouldn't have worked for President Snow.

Even after looking into the lifeless, empty eyes, of all the men I killed, I still can't bring myself to care. This leads me to believe the only thing that can really be true.

I really am heartless.

**End of chapter thirteen. Poor Prim, almost got assassinated. Wow, I'm awful. Anyway, I'm currently on vacation so I won't be able to post the next chapter for awhile :( But I once I leave i'll post quicker. When school starts I won't be able to write as much, thanks to all my classes. Yay homework! No. I hate homework. My brother is older than me, yet I always end up with more homework. Why? Hope you liked the chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	14. Secrets

**I know I've been a horrible updater lately, but I will get back on track. Sorry, I'll try to post more chapters. Anyway I told you that instead of writing a sequel I would just split it into different parts. This chapter is the beginning of Part 2. So here's chapter fourteen, part two. Enjoy. Please, please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. Just kidding I'm Suzanne Collins! No. I'm not. If I were Suzanne Collins I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, because I would be on team Peeta. I'm most definitely team Gale. Go Galeniss!**

Part Two, Chapter Fourteen

My knife flies through the air, hitting the center of the target. I reach into my vest, to find it empty. I walk with robotic movements, to the wall, to rip my knives out.

Cinna and my prep, will be here soon, to prepare me for the victory tour. It starts today, in district ten. Our train will pick up Rue and her mentor Seeder. I wonder how she's been doing.

Hopefully better than me. I'm a complete mess, nowhere near the person that entered the arena. Winning a fight to the death has caused me to mature much too fast.

Katniss tried to protect me, from becoming like her. From maturing and growing up too fast, because of life's hardships. It was a wasted effort. Because here I am chucking knives at a target painted onto the wall, in the dimly lit basement of our house in victors' village.

The door opens, and my mother calls me up.

I tuck my knives safely back in my vest and run halfway up the stairs. I kneel down and open a loose board, slipping my vest in. I understand why Clove liked throwing knives so much.

It's great for relieving stress. I like to practice right before bed, because my nightmares are more subdued. I don't know why, and I don't care. As long as it works. My mother is humming, as she plates breakfast and sets it on the table.

"Good morning Prim!" She says.

I smile, she's been so happy lately. That's one of the few good things that have come of my victory. My mother has been happy ever since. Not a care in the world and that's how it should be. In a way, I almost expect my father to walk through the door, Katniss at his side, bringing us more game.

All signs of the mother, who left her kids to fend for themselves, after she went into a depression, is gone. Replaced by a cheery woman, that lives life to the fullest. I smile again, setting the plates on the table.

Four, since I assume Gale will be coming over.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask her.

"Out for a walk with Gale." She tells me.

That means Katniss is hunting, the only time she _walks_, is when she's stalking prey. At that very moment the door swings open, and Katniss and Gale walk in, laughing. Their cheeks are red, snow covers their hair and boots, and they're smiling. Actually smiling.

"Something smells good!" Katniss says.

"Breakfast. It's waiting on the table." I tell her.

Gale hugs her and turns to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Stay, we have extra." I say.

He smiles.

"I can't, I don't wanna intrude-" He begins.

I glare at him, and reach towards my belt. Shock registers across his features. I laugh.

"I'm just teasing you, come on stay."

He raises his eyebrows', and points to my jacket. I open it, and his gaze accusingly locks on my knife. I guiltily smile and shrug.

"How did that get there?" I ask innocently.

He smirks.

"I don't know Prim. I was about to ask the same thing." He says.

"Oh come on, I wasn't gonna use it." I tell him.

He ruffles my hair and walks into the other room chuckling. I grin and follow him in, plopping down next to Katniss.

After the assassins in my basement, I sleep with it clutched in my hand. But I think Snow learned not to mess with me. I'm cleaning dishes in the sink, when someone knocks on the door. It could be anyone.

"I'll get it!" I call.

My voice rings through the house, louder than I thought possible. I relax my face and skip towards the door. When I get there I plaster a smile on my face and fling it open.

I'm relieved to see Cinna, Effie and my prep team looking sown at me. Cinna pulls me into a hug, before they get right down to business. The little hair I had in the first place is removed, and my hair is soaked in gels and foams. They braid it into two braids, like the day of the reaping.

Before I know it, they're shoving me out the door. I hoped that when I was a victor, people wouldn't throw me around like a rag doll. No such luck.

I walk merrily through the snow, smiling and waving goodbye to the small crowd. Rory pulls me into a hug.

"Enjoy the food and have fun Prim. Take care of yourself, don't get hurt."

I know he's referring to what happened the other night.

"I will, I promise." I tell him.

He quickly kisses my cheek.

"Love you Prim. Be careful."

"I love you too." I tell him.

Katniss crouches down in front of me.

"Hey, little duck." She says.

"Quack!"

She smiles.

"You almost forgot this."

She pulls the Mockingjay pin out of her pocket and fastens it to my shirt. I throw my arms around her neck.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too; I'll miss you little duck."

I release her and she goes to find my mother. She's busy with a sick patient, so I said goodbye early. Gale comes last. I wrap my arms around him.

"I'll miss you." I tell him.

"I'll miss you too." He says.

"Please be safe, and take care of Katniss. Be careful in the mines. If you think an explosion is going to happen, don't be noble. Get out. Get to Katniss. If an explosion happens, protect yourself. We need you, Katniss needs you. Promise me that."

He nods.

"I promise Prim. I'll be careful."

I shake my head.

"I love Gale. Katniss loves you, go for it." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you Prim, have fun." He says.

"I will!" I call over my shoulder, as the train doors seal shut behind me.

**Rue's POV**

I pace nervously at the train station. They're late.

"Calm down Rue. Everything will be fine." Seeder says soothingly from behind me.

What if it's not? I heard Prim was attacked in her basement. I was cornered in the town square, but the peacekeepers took down the ones I didn't kill.

I also heard that she had been practicing with knives, but that's not why I'm so excited to see her. I was told she had a boyfriend! Rory I think his name was.

I feel my slingshot in the inner pocket of my jacket. You never know when you'll need to defend yourself.

The train speeds into the station and I rush inside. I search for Prim but find no trace of her. I hear a bit of movement from behind me. I whip around slingshot drawn. A much more mature Prim stands there, knife ready. We both relax when we see each other.

My face breaks into a rare grin as we run towards each other. She envelopes me in a hug, that I return gratefully.

"Long time no see." She says.

"Yeah. A whole six months. The suspense has been killing me." I say, while I pretend to faint.

She laughs, and I join in because it feels so good to laugh again.

"So, a little Mockingjay told me you had a boyfriend." I say.

She blushes, and then laughs.

"You mean Rory? He's not my boyfriend."

I raise my eyebrows. She's lying. Seeder has some friends in high places; I have access to everything in the media department. Photos are her friend's specialty, photos from all different districts. She has access to the security cameras.

I like to know what's going on. I hate the way other districts are completely unknown to the rest of us. So I find out through all the Capital media.

My entire life, I have lay low, and lived in the shadows. Because my family has been keeping a secret.

Seeder is my aunt. My mother's older sister by thirteen years. In order to keep me safe from the reaping, we kept it a secret. Of course, we should have known that there is no secrets, especially not when you're a victor.

It was most definitely not by chance that at my first reaping, I was chosen. I might not believe this to be true, if it weren't for the boy tribute.

My cousin. Ohhhhh shocker, Thresh is my cousin. I mean, Thresh was my cousin. He's dead.

I think about his offer every day. How I turned it down. He might still be alive, if I had accepted.

_Flashback _

"_Thresh, Rue I…" Seeder began, but was choked off by her own sobs._

_ "It's okay. We'll be allies in the arena. One of us will get home alive." Thresh said, a mournful look crossing his face. _

_"No. We can't be allies. It's too dangerous for you. I don't want be the cause of your death. Especially since you're going to win." I told him. _

_"What! I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself!" He burst out._

_ Seeder sat quietly trying to muffle her coughs._

_ "No. I'll drag you down. I can't be your ally. It will mean death for us both. You have to win, Thresh, you have to." I said, trying to change his mind._

_ He couldn't be my ally, we both would have died._

_ "Rue, I need to protect you. You're my little cousin." He pleaded__._

_ I shook my head. _

_"No. I've been trained. I'll manage for as long as I can." I said._

_ His shoulders slumped, the determination in his eyes gone; I had won. _

_End of flashback_

The President already hated me. Our stunt with the berries only made it worse. Worse for me, because I really would have commit suicide to prove a point, and worse for Prim because it was her idea.

"Hey Prim, has anything… interesting happened to you lately?" I ask.

Maybe the Capital tried to hurt her the same way they hurt me. I wonder if any highly trained assassins tried to kill her lately.

"Ummm, yes. I was in my basement. With my sister, her best friend, and Rory. These men, they tried to kill us. I killed four, Katniss killed one. They both killed another. Rory couldn't figure out how to use the gun, without burning a hole in the wall so…" She says.

"Interesting, the same thing happened to me. I killed three, and a peacekeeper killed the rest." I tell her.

Her eyes widen. I know there are cameras watching us, but I don't care. They can't hurt a victor. Everyone would know the President was evil. Wouldn't want that to happen.

"I know you have a boyfriend." I tell her.

"He's my best friend. That's it." She says.

"Really? Then what is this."

I whip a stack of photos out of my pocket. The first shows a boy, maybe thirteen, kissing her on the cheek. It was during her welcome home.

"How did you get that?" She asks in disbelief.

"I have connections. What about this one?"

I place the first photo at the end of the stack, to reveal another one. A different boy, maybe eighteen is carrying her sister away at the reaping. She smiles.

"That's Gale. My sister's best friend. He's Rory's older brother." She says.

I nod and show her another picture. It shows Gale, kissing her sister. Her eyes widen.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"The… the… woods. They hunt illegally. It's how they've kept us alive all these years. Katniss is amazing with a bow. A thousand times better than me." She whispers in my ear.

"How did you get these?" She asks.

"Seeder is my aunt, Thresh is my cousin, and she has friends that work with the media, that's how I get all the photos and news from other districts'." I say, spilling the biggest secrets of my life.

She nods. But then I realize, she just spilled the biggest secrets of her life. Her sister and her sister's best friend hunt illegally in the woods outside of 12, and get away with it.

I guess I just thought she had a perfect life. I should have known better.

No one in Panem has a good life. Not anymore.

Especially not with a rebellion so close. I can feel it.

This quarter quell will change everything.

**A/N: Rue and Thresh are cousins! Gasp! I _never_ saw that coming! Aaaaaannnnyyyywwwwaaaaayyyyy I hope you liked the chapter. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. I'll update faster if i'm happy? I'll jump of a bridge? I'll go white water rafting? I'll go sailing even though last time my earing was ripped out? Hope you liked the chapter. Bye.**


	15. Persephone

**A/N: Sorry, the last chapter was really boring. Anyway, I hope this chapter won't be. But I have something interesting planned… hopefully. So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. Happy? **

Prim's point of view

The victory tour has been an endless parade of boring. We go to a district, meet some victors, say a speech, and get some flowers and a useless plaque, while being bombarded with glares from the district.

Today is district seven. The train station rises up around us, filling the air with the scent of pine.

I smile and breathe in the scent. Not only does it smell like home, but it smells like Katniss. Whenever she gets back from the woods, the smell still lingers on her clothes.

"Are you ready?" Seeder asks us.

I nod and turn. The doors slide open and four victors stand on the platform. Blight, Johanna, Lamar, and Vladimir.

"Welcome to district seven, lemmings." Johanna says.

Blight snickers, Vladimir smiles, and Lamar steps forward.

"Excuse her. She's usually so sweet and kind." He says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really, wasn't she known for portraying herself as a weakling, then going on a rampage? If I remember correctly, you were her mentor that year. Surely you would know who she is, and how she acts on a daily basis." I say.

They all look taken aback by my statement. All except Johanna. I mentally thank Seeder, for having us research all the victors we would meet.

It helps a lot, when trying to come off as someone to be trusted. I don't want to be shunned upon by the other victors. I'm not weak anymore. I've changed, every victor changes.

No one escapes that arena the same. Some of them are better at hiding it than others, Seeder, Rue and Lamar are good examples, but most don't even bother trying, Haymitch Johanna and I are all great examples.

We follow them off the platform and through the district to the town square. Tall trees tower over head, casting shadows across the soft dirt ground, littered with pine needles. Small log cabins pop of every now and then, reminding me that I am not just strolling through the words.

We reach the town square, to find it empty, much to my delight. I'm not ready to face the district yet. I don't think I ever will be. Honestly, the district would be quite beautiful, if not for the air of abandonment.

The shops that border the town square, are dark and empty, almost forgotten, the justice building is framed by trees, blocking the sun from reaching us, and the wind lightly blows the leaves away, swirling them out of the square.

I shiver, as a light breeze travels across us, sending shivers down my spine. Rue looks over at me, and I know she feels the same way.

"You can stand up here." Vladimir says, pointing to the steps.

I nod, and begin up, after looking to Seeder for reassurance. My steps echo, eerily adding to the uncomfortable silence.

I wipe my sweaty hands on the spring green dress, I'm wearing, my eyes trsined on my pristine white shoes.

I turn to face the small crowd, as the doors creek behind us, and dozens of peacekeepers begin to line the square. None of them are chatting and snickering, like they do back home, no they march into formation, circling like hungry vultures.

I gulp quietly, as the citizens begin to file in. The boys and men all wear overalls, with working boots and old shirts underneath.

Some of the girls wear simple pants room skirts, with blouses or nicer looking shirts. Most of their hair is down, just past their shoulders.

One girl, maybe twelve, is quietly sniveling, clutching an older boy's hand. She has dirty blond hair, that's neatly pulled back; freckles that dot her small face, and brown eyes that are framed by tears.

I swear I recognize her from somewhere. Then it hits me.

_Flashback to training center_

_I undo anther intricate knot, earning a smile from the trainer. _

"_Well done." He beams, turning to another tribute. _

_I smile to myself retying knot after knot. I'm so absorbed in my work; I don't even notice a girl quietly slip next to me. _

"_You're good at that." She praises. _

_I shyly smile. _

"_Thanks."_

_She nods, and lifts a length of rope from the pile. _

"_Will you show me?"_

_I nod, before realizing what I've done. Never mind, I think to myself. She easily picks it up, quietly conversing with me._

"_So, who was that girl at the reaping?" She asks, focusing on her rope._

"_My sis-" _

_Wait, I can't get attached, I already know too much about her. _

"_I'm sorry, I have to go."_

_I threw down the rope, and hurried away, but all the while I could feel her red hot stare on my back._

_I know I'd done the right thing, only one of us could come out of this alive._

_Sure enough, as I look to the stars the first night of the arena, her picture lights up the sky. _

_End of flashback_

That girl is her sister. I stare at the ground, trying not to be seen. But when I look up, she is staring right at me. Her eyes, burning straight through me.

Tears roll down her face, as she takes one last look at me, before burying her face into the boy's shirt.

Why me? Maybe I'd be better off dead. That way, I wouldn't have to stand here, and watch the girl cry over her dead sister.

The one that died, because I lived.

**Persephone's POV**

I grab Mark's hand, clutching to it as if it were a life line. He's all I have left, anyway. Mom and Dad have been useless, well, ever since Lidia's death.

"It'll be okay Persephone, I promise."

I scowl. Lidia promised she would win, win the 74th Hunger Games and come home. But she didn't. She died with a sword plunged into her stomach.

Two little runts one instead. Lidia deserved to come home, not them. I needed her. Mark and I need her. It's just not fair.

As we enter the town square, my legs turn to jelly and my knees weaken. I fall toward the ground, until Mark's strong hands catch me, pulling me back to my feet.

I have to be strong. Lidia would want that. I lean on Mark for support, searching the town square until I find her.

Primrose Everdeen, victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

Tears roll down my cheeks, and I bury my face in his short. I can't be seen like this.

He leads me towards the platform, and I peek out. She's small, very small. Her light blond hair is into braids, her bright blue eyes dart around. She wears a green dress that falls just above her knees, and small white shoes.

I try to find it in me to forgive her, but can't. She's alive and Lidia's dead.

Though I much prefer her than the boy from two. The one that killed her. My blood boils when I think of how he helped them.

Why didn't he help my sister? She deserved to win, just as much as them.

But then I realize it's not anyone's fault. It's the Capitals fault. We're just kids. I'm only twelve. She's only twelve.

People in the forest have been getting antsy. They want change, the districts' want change.

I may only be twelve, but I want to help, I want to fight.

I can feel a smile creeping onto my face, so hide my face in his shirt. There I openly grin.

I can feel the tension. Change is coming. And I will help.

I will become a rebel. I'm doing this for you Lidia.

I'm going to honor your death

No, I'm going to avenge your death.

**A/N: I know this chapter was boring. Sorry, but I do have something planned. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think. I really want to know!**


	16. Defiant District Two

Prim POV

District five is an indescribable kind of awful. Flare's family look like a family of foxes, huddling together in a roped off area near the stage. Every time I look at them, I can feel the cold metallic bow in my small hands, hear the screech as I pull back the arrow, and hear the sickening thump as it embedded itself in Flare's skull. I nearly retch while reciting my speech to the dreary crowd. Rue has to take over for me, finishing the last part of the speech. She backs away from the microphone and takes her place by my side. At first the crowd doesn't respond, but slowly one by one they begin to clap. As soon as I hobble off the stage, my dinner lands in a heap on the floor. I can't even force a smile when Effie steps in it.

I thought district five was bad, but it was nothing compared to district two. I step on to the stage, cheers ringing through the square. Though they are clapping, thousands of hate filled glares are spearing me. The claps and cheers can't mask the pure hatred that violates the district. I made their strongest tributes look weak. If I hadn't been there Cato or Clove would have won, bringing more honor to their cruel district.

But Cato and Clove decided to lay down their weapons and help Rue and I survive. We didn't have the potential to win on our own. Sure Rue is clever and resourceful and I can heal even the most severe wounds, but it wouldn't have been enough. There is no way we could have escaped the lizard mutts or survived the feast.

It sickens me to think that instead of being proud of Cato and Clove, they think of them as disgraces. They were brave to shove aside their fears and help us survive. But not to the people of district two. Compassion doesn't exist in this cold place.

As I step up in front of the hateful crowd and begin to recite my speech, I find Clove's family. They all stare at me with hard stares, fists clenched by their sides. All accept one. She stares up at me with soft eyes, a smile gracing her face.

Rue pulls me away from the microphone, but I gently move her away.

"Wait!" I cry out. "Wait. I just wanted to say that I am forever in Cato and Clove's debt. I can never repay them for helping me in the arena. They were good people, they didn't deserve to die. They are constantly in my thoughts. Every time my mother uses clove spices in our food I think of them. I'm sorry; it's my fault that they died. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But could you please forgive them?"

I feel Rue's small hand on my shoulder, dragging me backwards. I look out at the crowd with pleading eyes, begging someone to have a heart.

"Yes." Someone says simply.

My eyes scan the crowd, looking for the humane person. Clove's sister is the one that spoke. She's staring up at me with tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

"I will forgive my sister." She says again, louder with more determination.

Heads snap up, staring at the girl.

"I forgive my brother, for anything he's ever done. I love him too much to be angry." A girl from the crowd says, daring to speak up as well.

She has long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you Anamiss." The girl that spoke up earlier says.

"Of course Ginger." She replies, slipping under the rope to stand next to Clove's sister.

Anamiss and Ginger. I will remember their names. Cato and Clove's sisters.

"Thank you." I say from the edge of the stage.

They smile up at me.

"I could never be angry with Cato and Clove." Anamiss says.

Ginger nods. Murmurs of unease spread through the crowd. A few people shout, 'I forgive them' and soon the entire crowd is chanting. Rue walks up to stand next to me.

She smiles before pressing three fingers to her lips and raising them to the crowd. I join her. Anamiss and Ginger are the first to signal back, but soon almost the entire crowd has raised three fingers.

We're ushered off the stage and into the justice building to prepare for dinner.

After we eat a delicious dinner, Rue and I are just milling around when Anamiss and Ginger run up.

"How did you get in here?" Rue asks aghast.

"Don't worry about it." Anamiss says slyly.

Ginger holds out her hand to me, "I'm Ginger and this is Anamiss."

Rue shakes Anamiss's hand before they switch.

"Thank you for realizing how special they were." Ginger says.

"I'm Cato's little sister. I just turned twelve, three days after he… after the feast." She says, barley above a whisper at the end.

"I'm Clove's older sister. I'm eighteen. She was everything to me. I didn't want her to go into the games, but she would never forgive me if I volunteered. She wanted to go." Ginger says regretfully.

"Just not with Cato. But by the time he volunteered it was too late. That's the way of the games. No take backs." Anamiss sighs.

I decide I like them, especially Anamiss. We chat for a little longer, them telling us about all the mishaps Cato and Clove got themselves into.

One time they stumbled upon a rare tracker jacker nest. They both came home with five stings. That must be why they handled the venom so well in the games. While others collapsed from the venom, giving in to its mid twisting ways, Cato and Clove kept their thoughts together, avoiding panic and quickly escaping the danger.

"Girls it's time to go." Effie squeaks behind us in her hideous Capital accent.

I turn to say goodbye, Anamiss surprising me by throwing her skinny arms around my neck.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I wrap my arms around her small frame as tears begin to stream down her kind face.

"No, thank you." I whisper.

She breaks away, running over to Rue. Ginger kneels down next to me taking my face in her hands.

"Prim, Clove would be so happy to know you made it out." She says sincerely.

"How do you know?" I ask doubtfully.

Ginger smile warmly pulling me into a hug.

"Because you were like the little sister she never had. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if you died. That's why she helped you, why she came running when the mutts attacked. I know Cato would be so proud to know you pulled through. When he left Anamiss behind, he expected it to be smooth sailing. But when he got into the arena and you helped him he realized how similar you and Anamiss are. All he wanted to do was protect you, like you were Anamiss."

She's crying as she finishes.

"But why…" I trail off.

"Trust me. I know them. They aren't that tough. When Clove was fifteen, she cried when Cato twisted his wrist." She says, laughing and crying at the same time.

"When she turned sixteen, a month after Cato, he bought her a beautiful new dress. She started to cry when she saw it. Cato thought he upset her. He hated seeing her unhappy, so he started to cry too. She had to explain that she was happy, even after she did Cato was still crying. He couldn't stop."

I laugh, imagining big, bad Cato crying at the mere thought of a bad present. I can see Clove in my head, trying to explain it through her tears of joy.

Ginger stands up, hugging me one last time. As Rue and I get on the train I can see Ginger tickling Anamiss through the window. I pull it open as the train starts to move and wave to them.

They wave back, and I realize as the train speeds away that I won't see them ever again. Unless, of course, one of my tributes wins. Which isn't very likely, especially not with the upcoming quarter quell. Any tribute of mine is doomed. I won with pure luck. I can't help with anything. I don't know what to say about the careers, since they were my allies, in a way. I night tell them to watch out for the quiet ones, but in the end she gave up her life to let us win. So what do I say? My games deified all of the rules and traditions. I can only hope my next tribute will be as lucky as Rue and I were.


	17. The Quater Quell

Chapter 17

I return home from my victory tour depressed and elated all at the same time. Katniss, mother and Rory couldn't be happier to have me home, and honestly neither can I. In the months that follow my return, we celebrate Katniss's seventeenth birthday, Gale and Katniss reveal their relationship and the quarter quell draws nearer. I try to enjoy the months prior to the upcoming games, but I can't rid myself of the feeling of dread. What if it's Katniss? Or Rory? How can I live through seeing one of them die? What if they go into the same games? I shudder at the thought, quickly banishing it from my mind. The thought of mentoring a tribute is really getting to me. I won the games, nothing bad can happen to us. I hope.

* * *

We huddle in front of the television the night President Snow announces the twist for the quarter quell. Hazelle, Posy, Vick and mother squeeze onto the couch while Gale, Katniss, Rory and I take refuge on the floor. Katniss plops onto Gale's lap, Rory and I making a nest of pillows and blankets in front of the TV.

Everyone seems relaxed, as they should be, they don't have to mentor whatever poor victim lands in that arena. The screen flickers to life, as a close up of President Snow invades the room. The light illuminates our grim faces as he pulls a yellowed card from a small chestnut box. I hold my breath as he greets the crowd and begins to read the card.

"In honor of our third quarter quell, there will be three special twists this year!" The crowd cheers as he continues, "The first, one victor from each district will return to the arena!"

Katniss shrieks and buries her head in Gale's shirt. Rory pulls me closer, interlacing his hand with mine.

"Female victors will be from the following districts: 1, 5, 7, 11, and 12."

Tears slip out as the realization dawns on me. I'm going back into the games, possibly with Rue.

"Male victors will be from districts: 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, and 10. The second twist is that the other tribute from each district will be an eligible family member or friend!"

More cheers from the Capital. I only have one friend of age, that's not female. Rory. The house is silent as all eyes turn to look at Rory and I. We're only thirteen.

"A public reaping will be held if there is more than one person eligible. If not, there will only be two tributes available from each district," the president continues.

He pulls the card away, addressing the Capital citizens.

"Now, each of you were given a survey last week. It asked you two very important questions. The first was, of all the previous games which one has been your favorite. The winning games were the 74th. The second question was, which three tributes in that games, would you like to see return to the arena. We revived those three tributes, and they are here with us tonight!"

I gulp. Who have they chosen from _my _games?

"The winning tributes are, Thresh of district eleven!"

Thresh is back. Alive. I think of Rue in district eleven watching this. Realizing that Thresh will return to the arena, possibly with her. More tears fall as Thresh walks out alive and healthy. He's not smiling, not at all. He stares out at the crowd with a stony expression.

Is it really him? Maybe it's a mutt. But somehow I don't think this is true. What would be the fun in it if it weren't the _real _Thresh? It would be pointless. He stands next to the president, looking as powerful as ever.

"The second tribute from the 74th games is… Cato of district two!"

The crowd screams and claps wildly as Cato walks out. He's just like I remember him, minus the blood and dirt from the arena. He's clean and polished, healthy. He isn't smiling either.

My mind wanders to Anamiss in district two, watching her supposedly dead brother walk on stage as if nothing ever happened. She'll have to watch him fight and die again. Because Rory is getting out of this alive. Whether the Capital like it or not.

"Our final tribute is…"

I hold my breath, waiting for the next wave of disaster to wash away any hope I have left. What could possibly go wrong now? How else are they going to hurt me?

"Clove of district two!"

Clove. Of course it would be Clove. Who else? How did I not see this coming?

Not even a week ago, I was mournfully conversing with Ginger about Clove. She's not dead, she's alive and well.

Ginger. How is she taking the news? Hopefully better than me, though that's unlikely. Clove is going to die… again. This isn't something most people take lightly.

Clove emerges from the shadows looking healthy and alive. She looks like the girl Ginger and Anamiss were describing in their stories. Sweet, kind, beautiful, innocent and real. So painfully real.

All the tears I shed over her death were for nothing. Now I have to watch her die again, for real this time. She stands next to Cato, looking uncertainly at the cheering crowd before her. She still looks confident, deadly even. They all do.

I though victors were safe, free of the Capitals sick ways. How wrong I was. Only one thought is on my mind as I stare at Cato, Clove, and Thresh, I have to teach Rory to win. Or neither of us will come home.

* * *

We have trained Rory well. Gale has taught him about snares, Katniss how to use a bow and arrows, and I have taught him how to throw knives and find healing plants. Even my mother has contributed, keeping us all well fed, helping us gain some extra weight.

Today is the long awaited reaping day. I don't even bother signing in. I just walk to the square, slip under the rope and wait for my name to be called.

As Effie mounts the stage, she lacks her usual verve. Not even she can shed light on this dreadful day. The mayor recites the speech and Effie walks over to the reaping bowl, reaching in and desperately trying to snag the one slip of paper.

I look over at Rory, the only one in the boys' section. The boys reaping bowl is only filled by one slip.

The girls bowl is empty as Effie reads my name aloud, "Primrose Everdeen."

I mount the stage, going to stand next to Effie. She walks over to the other bowl and grabs the one slip of paper from the bottom. The piece of paper that everyone knows reads, 'Rory Hawthorne.'

She opens the slip and says, "Rory Hawthorne," into the microphone.

I sigh as Rory joins me on the stage. The crowd is silent as they lead us inside. I drearily walk down the hallway, towards the rooms where we'll say goodbye when a peacekeeper grabs my arm.

"New procedure. No goodbyes."

He drags us away and onto the train. No goodbyes? It's not fair! I laugh at myself, whining in my head like a little child.

I show Rory his room and quickly walk to my own. As the coal dusted train station disappears I think that maybe it's for the better. Not having time for goodbyes. Now I won't have to explain to Katniss why I can't come home. Now I don't have to make her any promises I can't keep. Because as much as I want to disagree with myself, I know I won't be returning home this time.


	18. Chariots

Chapter 18

Rory POV

"OWW!" I say, wincing as they rip all the hair off my face.

"Sorry dear!" Octavia squeals.

She's part of Prim's prep team, but since she has been prepped so many times, they let Octavia and Flavius work on me.

Prim told me to go along with everything they do, and not to resist but how can I not? They're pressing hot wax onto my face!

As soon as we're done being prepped, we have to watch the reaping tapes. We were so exhausted our first night that we never got a chance. By the time we woke up, the train had arrived in the Capital.

Prim still doesn't know if Rue is going in again or not. I hope she was spared; Prim doesn't have the heart to kill her. Rue is her best friend; they experienced the horror of the games together.

"Alright you're done!" Flavius says.

"He looks dashing!" Octavia marvels.

I really wish they would stop staring at me. Is this what Prim had to go through? I don't know if I'm comfortable with these… things… seeing her. They leave and I redress before taking the quick elevator ride up to the pent house.

Prim waits there, looking beautiful. I have to say, her stylist did a great job.

She pats the spot next to her, and I immediately plop down. The television comes on and the reapings begin.

From district one; there is Cashmere and her trainee a small twelve year old. District three has Beetee and a fifteen year old girl, his niece. District four is the legendary Finnick Odair and a seventeen year old family friend. District five is a woman jacked up on some sort of drug and a thirteen year old boy. District six is another man on morphling with an eighteen year old girl. District seven is Johanna Mason and a quivering twelve year old. District eight is an old victor named Woof and his seventeen year old granddaughter. District nine is another old victor with a small fourteen year old girl. District ten is an alcoholic man and his best friend's fourteen year old daughter. Finally district eleven comes into view. To Prim's horror, Rue's name is called. Seeder tries to take her place, but Rue is already on the stage.

"No." Prim breathes, burying her face in her hands.

I rub small circles on her back until Cinna takes her away to be dressed.

Prim POV

I stroke one of the horses, feeding a sugar cube from my palm.

"Hey, Primrose Everdeen."

I spin around to find Finnick Odair, hand piled high with sugar cubes staring down at me.

"Yeah, hi Finnick… Odair."

He cocks his head to the side, looking at me inquisitively.

"You're a lot smaller in person. Really small actually."

I nod my head.

"You're a lot taller in person, with more muscle." I tell him.

He smirks, offering a sugar cube. I grab on from his hand and pop it into my mouth.

"Thanks." I say, savoring the sugar.

"No problem… Prim?"

I smile, swallowing the last of the sickly sweet sugar.

"Yeah. It's Prim."

"How old are you Prim?" He asks.

How old am I? Who cares, I'm going to die whether I'm eighty three or thirteen.

"Thirteen, why?"

Finnick shrugs.

"Just curious. How old is your district partner?"

"_Rory _is thirteen too."

"Good to know, well I better get going." He says.

Finnick stumbles away muttering something about how it's not right. What's not right? I shrug it off as Rory wanders my way. I start to hand him a sugar cube when someone practically screams my name.

"Prim!" Rue runs over, tears in her eyes.

I pull her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." I say in a weak attempt to soothe her.

She knows just as well as I do that it won't be okay. She breaks out of the hug, drying her eyes. Rue peeks behind me, looking at Rory, then back at me with more tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.

I can feel more tears prick at the corner of my eyes. Rue walks past me and steps up in front of Rory.

"So, I finally get to meet the mysterious Rory!" She chirps, holding out her hand.

"Hi Rue. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rory says, politely shaking her hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry it had to be like this." Rue says.

"Yes. I'm sorry too, Prim thinks very highly of you." Rory agrees.

"Prim? Rue? Is that you?" Someone says from behind us.

Rue and I turn to find Clove staring at us wide eyed. Cato stands protectively behind her, looking equally stunned.

"Clove. Cato. You're alive." I choke out.

"They revived us right after the hovercraft picked us up." Clove explains dryly. "Did they revive you too?"

Rue shakes her head, unable to speak.

"No. We won the games." I answer.

"You won! That's great! I can't believe you two pulled it off!" Clove says excitedly.

"But they're back. They are returning to the games." Cato says solemnly.

"Then we need to form an alliance." Clove says bluntly.

"But who did you come with Prim?" Clove asks.

Tears stream down my face, all the words I'm desperate to say getting caught in my throat.

"Rory, her best friend. But she's in love with him." Rue says quietly.

"Oh, Prim." Clove says.

Then she does the unexpected. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I lean into her, glad that someone understands.

"Prim?!" Rory says from behind me.

"Are you okay?"

He places a hand on my shoulder before he notices who I'm hugging.

"I… uhh…" He stutters backing away.

I break away, leading him back over to Cato and Clove.

"This is Cato and Clove. They will not hurt you. Or else I will tell everyone about the time Cato cried because he thought Clove didn't like the birthday present he got her." I tell Rory.

"How did you know about that?!" Cato asks.

"Anamiss and Ginger. Who else?"

"You met them, are they alright?!" Cato asks hurriedly.

"They're fine, but they miss you both. A lot."

"I miss them too." Cato says.

"Ginger, Anamiss." Clove says simply.

"Don't worry, they're safe." Rue reassures them.

I nod, dragging Rory away to hop into our chariots.

"Don't be scared; act like you're above them all. That's what Cinna said." I tell Rory.

He nods, jumping into the chariot. I grab his outstretched hand pulling myself in as well. The chariot lurches forward, Rue and Thresh turning around.

"It's okay." Rue mouths to me.

Thresh smiles slightly, grabbing Rue's small hand. Rory latches onto my hand like it's a lifeline, setting his gaze on the crowd ahead.

Finnick POV

They love me. I know that.

But not as much as they love Prim and Rue. Thankfully for them, they're too young. Much too young, they're what… thirteen? Same for Prim's district partner, Rory.

In a way, these games are a good thing. As soon as Beetee blows up the force field, we're safe from the Capital.

Will Rue and Prim make it that far? I think they will, almost every victor in the arena is set on protecting them with their own lives.

My hand is firmly set on the side of the chariot, knuckles ghostly white. Surprisingly, I think I was more confident my first games than I am now. I was only looking out for myself then, but now… I have Prim, Rue, Rory, and Pearl to think of.

I landed her a spot in the games, just by association. Pearl is seventeen and she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but I care about her.

And if I've learned anything from my years as a victor, caring is what brings the most pain. In the games, caring is more dangerous than even the sharpest of knives.

Katniss POV

Gale hasn't cried yet. Not one tear has fallen.

His shirt is practically soaked through, from all the tears I've shed, but he's still strong.

Just when I thought I'd gotten Prim back, she was ripped from me again. I was determined to make up for not volunteering. As soon as Gale had pulled me away, I fainted. That was the end of that.

I thought Prim was going to die. When she didn't I was overjoyed a sense of relief overshadowing the guilt I felt. Now she's going back into the arena, and this time there was truly nothing I could do about it.

Gale is taking it well on the outside, but behind that calm mask, he's terrified. Rory is only thirteen, and he's been thrown to the wolves. He's in with victors and three of the deadliest tributes to ever set foot in the games. It would take a miracle to bring him home.

If I understand correctly, the Capital is done with miracles.

Prim POV

I press the elevator button, desperate to get back up to our penthouse. I don't feel comfortable around all these other victors. They won with skill and agility, I won off pure luck.

"Hey, lemmings!"

I turn to see Johanna Mason walking over, followed by a small twelve year old boy.

"Hi Johanna." I say.

She ruffles my elaborately done hair, hauling the kid out from behind her.

"This is Henry, my brother's best friend's nephew. See, I have no friends, and my family is dead so… poor Henry is here with me." She says, smirking towards the end.

The elevator doors open, saving me from this awkward conversation. I grab Rory's sleeve, tugging him into the elevator.

Much to my dismay, Johanna and Henry follow us in, banging on the number seven. I push the number twelve.

We ride up in silence, not even Johanna tries to strike up a conversation. The elevator deposits them on the seventh floor. As soon as they leave, Rory begins to laugh hysterically.

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

Rory shakes his head, leaning on the wall for support.

"Rory are you alright?" I ask.

"I just… realized that Henry has no chance. I thought I was the worst off, but I see now that I'm not the only one that's going to die!" He says, breaking into more fits of laughter.

"And this is funny!?" I ask.

"No, I just don't know what else to do!"

He's insane. The games have already gotten to him; he feels the hopelessness of his situation.

He knows that he doesn't have a very good chance. I remember feeling this way my first games, not being able to absorb all of the information. It's overwhelming.

I know he'll eventually smarten up, and then the real game will begin.

But for now, I'll just let everyone else think he's mentally insane.


	19. Victor's Wish

**A/N: Hiiiii. I've been really busy lately, but I'm trying to update more often. This is more of a filler chapter, but enjoy it anyway. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. I really want to know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. Sadly. Suzanne Collins does. **

Chapter 19

The streets below the training center aren't as busy as I thought they would be. I can barely hear the cheering on the streets below tonight. Last year I could hear their gleeful shouts and cheers all the way from my room, but tonight the icy wind blowing the wind chimes is the only noise.

I can't believe I didn't spend more time up here last year. The roof seems so alien and peaceful compared to the rest of the Capital. I squeeze my eyes shut, imagining that I'm home again, safe and sound with Katniss.

I wonder what she's doing right now, while I'm here preparing for my second games. Is she with Gale? My mother? Are they both with the entire Hawthorne family? Maybe they're both alone at home, sulking in silence.

Somehow I find comfort in wondering what's happening at home. _Home. _I ache for home and the smell of pine mixed with cinnamon that warms my senses. District twelve isn't much, but it's my home.

I wonder if Buttercup will sleep at the end of my bed, even though it's empty. Maybe he'll join Katniss tonight.

Have they all gotten on with their lives, knowing I won't be back? No, I refuse to believe they've written the remainder of my life off, they're my family.

At least I'm not completely alone this time around. As much as I hate it, Rory is here with me. At the moment, I love that he's here keeping me company, but when the games start I much prefer him to be tucked up at home, watching from the safety of our house.

No one deserves to feel the pain and experience the agony of the games. Of losing someone you love. What about Rue and Cato and Clove? Was she serious about an alliance? I just don't know, sure we helped each other last year, but that's what got them killed. Shouldn't they be determined to save themselves this time?

It's all so confusing. I stare up at the bright moon, and wonder if Katniss is looking at it too, miles and miles away.

"Prim?"

I glance over my shoulder to find Cato standing behind me.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey. I just wanted to ask you something. I tried your floor but Rory said you were gone. I figured you might have come up here. Clove and I spent a fair amount of time up here last year." He answers, staring out at the city lights.

I sigh, backing away from the railing and plop down on a bench.

"What is it?"

He takes a seat next to me, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What happened after we… left the games?"

I knew someone would ask this. I have been dreading the moment when I actually have to answer, but everyone has a right to be curious. If I had 'died' I would have been curious about event after I had moved on as well.

"I don't really remember. We ran away right after we covered you and Clove in flowers. Then nothing really happened. The finale came and these big wolf mutts attacked. They got to Thresh before he made it to the top of the Cornucopia. When they hours dragged on, I eventually shot Foxface." I finish, wiping away a single stray tear.

Victors don't cry we're the fearless, brave ones that have lived through everything. We're invincible, there's nothing we can't do, no challenge we can't overcome.

"I'm sorry." Cato answers, looking down.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault you tried." I answer.

I mean for it to come out comforting, but my voice sound careless and void of emotion. So much for trying to console him.

"Was Anamiss mad?" He asks, though he sounds like he's dreading the answer.

"At you? For… leaving? No she was anything but angry. She was the first to stand up and say she forgave you and Clove. You should be proud." I tell him.

"I am." He says smiling.

I wrap my arms around my bony arms, bracing myself against the wind. The chimes jingle in harmony with the despair that fall over us like a thick wool blanket. How pathetic I must look right now, just a shivering child.

No, not a child. A victor. A shivering, lonely, angry, sorrowful, tiny, _victor._ They others can say what they want, and place their silly bets, but no matter how I _won_, I am still a victor. I survived the Hunger Games. Though that hasn't been the prize they Capitol has made it up to be.

"I better go." I say quickly.

"Alright." Cato replies getting up as well.

"Tell Clove I said hi." I say, slipping into the elevator.

The elevator opens onto the twelfth floor and a hysterical Rory throws his arms into the air at my arrival.

"Where have you been?" He shouts.

I step out and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. They games haven't started yet."

He winces slightly at my nonchalant use of the word _games._

Suddenly, an intoxicated Haymitch stumble into the room, clutching what must be his second or third bottle. I groan, walking over and ripping it from his iron grip.

"NO drinking. No go to bed, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover." I tell him sternly.

"Yes mommy!" He slurs, stumbling off towards his sleeping quarters.

"Idiot." I murmur.

Rory snickers quietly.

"You get to bed, you need sleep. Training is tomorrow."

"Yes mommy!" Rory shouts, imitating Haymitch's drunken state.

"Shut up." I tell him.

Rory raises his hands in defense, scurrying off to his room. I sigh, flopping onto the couch.

"Someone get _me _a drink." I mumble, in a weak attempt at sarcasm.

Though I can't help but wonder if a drink would do me some good.

"Oh, shut up Prim. You're going nuts." I say sternly, getting up and walking towards my room.

"Now you're talking to yourself. See what the games are doing to you?"

I shove the door to my room open, lazily flopping down on the bed.

Tomorrow will be the first day of training. Haymitch will be hung-over. Rory will be nervous. Effie will be perky. Victors and tributes will all be in the same room together, surrounded by a gym full of various deadly weapons. Oh yeah, tomorrow should be fun.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. There will be more interesting chapters soon enough! Hope you like it and please review!**


	20. Invincible

**Ta-da! Chapter 20! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed to far! It's so nice. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG! (*Starts to cry*)**

Chapter 20

As it turns out, my predictions were right. As Rory and I step into the training center gym, all eyes fall on us. It takes all my will power not to run to the nearest plant or edible plant station, and instead join Clove at the knife throwing station.

Rory uncertainly lingers near the knot tying station, pleasing the trainer. Most tributes don't give that station a second glace, deeming it unimportant. I know better, but the anger I've been holding in for the past few months has to be released at some point, and I would prefer it to be here, instead of in the arena with both our lives on the line.

Clove seems genuinely impressed with my knife throwing skills, grinning wildly as I handle each blade with grace and elegance, mixed with just the right amount of viciousness. In her eyes, I have become the very epitome of what knife throwing symbolizes. Deadly things come in small packages.

Eventually, I decide to move on because, though I will never grow tired of flinging sharp object at lifeless dummies, I have to brush up on some of my other skills.

I join Rory at the station for making fish hooks. His brow is furrowed, a concentrated look on his usually goofy face as he struggles with a rusty nail and a piece of twine. To be honest, it's kind of cute.

"How's it going?" I ask, coming up beside him.

"Good." He replies, keeping his gaze locked on the demented hook in his hands.

I peer over his shoulder inspecting his… whatever that thing is. He's wrapped the length of twine around the head of the nail, but the part where he's bent the bottom of the nail up is way too wide. Maybe it would work… if he was trying to spear the fish?

"I know, it sucks." He says throwing the… thing, down in frustration.

He runs his hands through his dark hair, sighing in exasperation.

"No! It's great! If you're trying to catch the fish in their side," I say, barely suppressing my laughter.

He turns to me, pretending to cry.

"I was just looking for someone to console me! And you're _insulting _my genius fish… spear… hook thingy!"

He 'sobs' peeking out from the cracks in his finger where he's placed them over his face. I laugh, tossing his hook in the air, before pretending to spear a giant fish in the side.

A small crowd of victors and tributes have gravitated toward the station, desperate for something happy and entertaining. I grab Rory's wrist dragging him over to the archery station.

He's actually not bad; I'm assuming Gale had taught him when he was young. Besides, we've been training for months. Screw rules, they didn't expect me to bring my best friend here without any knowledge or training. That would be absurd.

He's still focusing on the standing target, when the trainer decides they offer no challenge for me. He grabs a set of silly plush birds, flinging them into the air for me to hit. I miss, and miss… and miss. I can here snickers coming from various different places as I make a fool of myself in front of them.

Fed up, I throw down the bow and stalk to the knives grabbing a vest full. Rue watches from high in the ropes course, clearly amused as I order the trainer to start throwing again. He gathers all the birds and stars the process over again.

He cautiously throws the first one into the air. A second later it lands on the ground, a knife sticking out of it. More birds fly into the air, only to land on the ground with a knife protruding from them. I haven't missed once. I get so lost in throwing; I don't even hear the shouts and cheers of encouragement until the trainer runs out of birds for the twentieth time.

"Nice going Prim!" Rory shouts, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder.

I grin, walking over to join Cato, Clove, Rue and Thresh as the gong rings for lunch.

"Where should we sit?" I ask Rory, surveying the tables.

Apparently the Victors have different ideas, grabbing all the separate tables and bringing them together in one long table.

"Guess we have no choice," Rory says, heading over to a seat.

I shrug, taking a seat next to him. The others follow our lead, all joining us at the table. It's actually not that bad, maybe one of the best meals I've ever had. All the victors joke light heartedly, and I feel myself truly laughing for the first time in months.

It turns out that Finnick is actually really funny leaning across the table to animate his story about the time a fish took off with his hat. Cato and Thresh seem guarded around him, but the rest of us begin to enjoy his company.

Even Johanna has a softer side, prodding a queasy Henry to eat. I know he isn't sick, just terrified.

I look over at Rory; face practically in his mountain of food, devouring what must be his third plate. It's a really good thing he's a Hawthorne, he seems to have inherited Gale's never ending appetite. I feel bad for poor Henry, but I can't ignore the happiness I feel.

Rory is doing so well here, as much as I despise that, he's fitting in. I don't want him here; honestly, I want him to be at home. He doesn't deserve this.

I landed him a precious spot in the games just by knowing him. Does he wish never met me? He wouldn't be in the games then. It's all my fault. If I didn't know Rory, he wouldn't be here, about to fight for his life.

If it weren't for me, Cato and Clove would have won, and I doubt they'd be back here. I can't help but wonder if this is really what the card said. It's just too perfect. But who's going to challenge the president?

Not me, I'm just a kid. No, I remind myself, a Victor. But underneath all of that money and fame, I'm still Primrose Everdeen. I still live in the seam, and go to school. At least that's what I tell myself.

I don't know what the president expected to happen in these games. Rue, Rory, and I won't make it very far, that I know. Maybe that's what the president wants. To kill us all off, extinguish the sparks. But why?

Doesn't he understand how attached the Capital citizens get to their Victors. We've overcome it all. Poverty, fear, betrayal, sorrow, hopelessness, brutality, and worst of all: death. We're invincible, nothing can harm us.

Maybe that's what President Snow wants. He wants the entire nation to see the ones they thought fearless and brave crumple and wither until they become nothing. But I won't. If they want invincible, then that's what they'll get.

Katniss, Gale, mother, the Hawthornes; they'll all be watching. Awaiting my inevitable death. The country will be watching, craning to see how I handle myself when faced with death. But I won't show weakness and neither will Rory, we will be strong and brave, taking on the arena will and iron fist.

I will not give in to the President and his cruel plans. If he thought I was defying him before, then he has no idea what he's in for.

I thought the games started when the gong rang out, but I was wrong. They start long before. My games started the moment I was chosen to compete. The moment Katniss fainted, rendering her unable to volunteer. Let the real games begin Snow, let them begin. Despite what you think, I am invincible. You can't stop me now.

Gale point of view

The work I do to keep my family alive seems to have lost all meaning now that Rory's gone. I know I still have Vick, Posy, and mother to take care of, but I feel like I failed Rory. He's my little brother, I work to the bone to keep him fed, yet, despite my best efforts, he slips through my fingers just like that.

Every night, as I stare down at the extra bit of dinner on my plate, I think: this food should have been on his plate. If anyone in this family deserves to go into the games, it's me. I didn't work as hard as I could have, taught him as much as I could've. If this had only happened last year, I could have gone into the games. I never thought I would wish to be eligible for the games.

Is this how the careers feel? No, they volunteer for glory, to calm their lust for blood, I would have volunteered out of love.

Katniss tries to keep us all in good spirits, but I see right through her efforts. Prim wants Rory to come home, she feels this is her fault. Rory's in the games just by association. Prim feels that if she brings Rory home, she can make up for the wrong she did.

It breaks my heart to know that she has to give her life in order to feel like a good person again. Prim has always been a good person, and exceptional one, even though she's killed and lied. She's changed from the sweet little girl that left for the games, but she's still Prim.

Despite what she may feel she needs to do, no one has ever stopped loving her. Rory is no exception, I just wish her weren't such a slouch when it comes to showing it. He needs to let her no, before she does something irrational and gets herself killed.

I guess I shouldn't really be one to talk, considering the fact that it took me almost a year to profess my love for Catnip. Luckily for me, no had snapped her up by that point, and she's mine.

I crouch down and slip through the opening in the fence, running to our spot above the valley. Katniss is already there, ready with her bow and arrows.

"Hey Catnip." I say, almost smiling.

For a moment, as I join her on the rocks, it's almost like the day of the reaping. The day everything went from a great morning, to a disaster. She looks up, a small smiling tugging on the corners of her mouth. I place a kiss on her forehead, grabbing her hand before we take off into the woods.

Prim point of view

After lunch, I busy myself at the fire starting station, easily working with flints and other various items, though I much prefer matches. The middle aged victor from three joins me, Beetee I think, clumsily working with matches.

He's not bad company, though a bit fidgety, always looking under his glasses. We make small talk, both intently focused on what we're doing.

"Did you know they've set up a force field between us and the gamemakers?" He asks.

I shake my head, setting down my flint to inspect the gamemakers platform.

"No. Why do you think they've done that?" I ask.

He resignedly puts down the box of matches, turning to face me.

"A bunch of angry Victors in the same room as them, with weapons. What would you do?"

I laugh, my eyes scanning all the rows of deadly weapons spread out across the vast room.

"I would probably do the same thing. But how did you know?"

"Chink in the armor, dear. There's always one."

He points at the corner of a table. A patch of space is vibrating, distorting the edges, as if the air is rippling around a glass of wine someone has set there.

"It's a weak spot in the force field." Beetee explains.

A gamemaker spots us, and I quickly go back to my work.

"That's interesting; you said every force field has one?" I ask without looking up from my tiny fire.

"The bigger the force field, the more it has." He says.

Beetee pushes up his glasses, glancing over at the knot tying station. Only one girl is there. She has ashen skin and black hair, with a 3 on the back of her uniform.

"I better go check on Electra." He says.

"Your niece?" I ask.

"Yes," He sighs, "it was nice meeting you Primrose."

"You too." I reply, watching him head towards her, before turning back to the flint.

Electra may be older than me, but the odds aren't in her favor. One could argue that they aren't in mine either, but I have a feeling something big is about to happen.

Whether I'm alive for it or not, is a different story.

**What did you think? First day of training went pretty well. Even Johanna is being, remotely nice! It's a miracle! Please, please review. I also want to thank everyone that has so far, it means a lot. Your reviews make my day. Bye!**


	21. Something In The Air

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. I've been busy lately, but I try to update as often as possible. Ok... next chapter! ... I'm too enthusiastic for even myself. Ok... really... next chapter. . . . . **

Chapter 21

"How was training?" Haymitch asks that night at dinner. Thick hearty soup with carrots and actual beef, topped with minced onion.

"Good." Rory replies with a mouthful of half chewed food. Effie purses her lips at his poor manners, but doesn't say anything.

"Any possible allies?" My food flies back onto my plate before I can stop it. Effie throws her napkin onto the table and stalks out of the room. "Allies?" I choke out, aghast once I regain my bearings.

"Yeah, people to keep you safe in the arena." My eyes narrow at Haymitch, hand fingering the unused knife beside my plate. Within seconds it's sticking out of his chair, inches away from his mop of blonde hair.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" I shout, rising out of my chair as my voice strains. How dare he assume I need someone to protect me! After all I have been through, I thought he would understand. I'm capable of much more than anyone has ever thought.

No more weak little Prim, waiting at home while her big sister fetches dinner. As much as I dislike it, I can't be that little girl anymore. If Rory is going to have a fighting chance in this thing, he needs someone able. Not the sniveling kid he thought he knew. No one has ever depended on me, but everything has changed. Rory needs me. I can't rely on Katniss anymore, she isn't here. When Is Haymitch going to realize that? My time is drawing dangerously near; this time there is no escape. I can only hope to make it to the final two, guarantee Rory victory, but even that is a stretch. How many will have to die for me to get recognition? It sounds childish and petty, but I want Haymitch to think better of me. Notice how far I've come before it's too late. I don't want him to have this revelation when I'm lying on my death bed! If he has it at all.

"When will you understand?!" I shriek, feeling tears prick the corner of my eyes. No! I can't cry! But despite my protests, the tears slip down my cheeks in an endless flow of pain and misery. For once Haymitch is speechless, taken aback by my outburst. Rory rises from his chair, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhh, Prim it will all be okay." He whispers. I tear away from his embrace, glaring at him. "It will not be okay! One or both of us could die! It will never be okay!" Rory moves towards me again, but I spin around and fly towards the elevator, slamming my fist into the button.

"Prim! Wait!" He calls. I can see his blurry form from behind my veil of tears, but even the haze and water cannot shield me from his hurt expression. A pang of guilt hits my stomach, but I ignore it letting the elevator doors close shut.

The doors open again at the roof, fresh air greeting my senses. I inhale deeply, walking over to sit by the edge of the building. Lights are on in the brightly colored buildings, cars dot the streets honking at one and other. The wind soothes my senses, slowing the steady flow of tears and clearing my head.

What have I done? Pushing away everyone that cares about me. Haymitch was only looking out for me. In that hidden drunken way of his. And Rory… Rory cares about me. Point blank. He's smart enough to know that nothing will ever be the same. But I took his comfort as an insult, lashing out at him. I have to make this right, need too.

But I can't force myself to move from this spot. I don't have an ounce of energy left. I could just fall asleep right here. No one would mind, would they? I can't see why. I bet tributes fall asleep out here all the time. Right? Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that Prim. Great, now I have a voice in my head. I'm literally going insane.

"You're not going insane Prim." Rory says, sitting down next to me. Did I say that out loud? "Yes." Rory snickers. Crap

I shiver pulling my knees up to my chest. "Here," Rory says, slipping off his jacket and draping it over me. Such a gentlemen, I muse to myself. "I know I am," Rory says pride fully. I did it again. That's just perfect.

He wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I sleepily lean my head on his broad shoulder, staring out at the sky. For a while, we just sit there, unsure of what to do. No longer living, just being.

"I'm sorry," I sigh after a long period of silence. "For what?" "Dragging you into this. You could die. Just because you know me," I sob, burying my face in his shirt. "Prim…" He trails off, tightening his grip on me. "I'm sorry," I squeak into his shirt.

"This is gonna sound cheesy but… I would rather die having known you… than live without knowing you." I tilt my head up to find only sincerity in his eyes. No sign of betrayal or lies. Just pure adoration. "I feel the same way." I say, heat creeping into my cheeks.

Suddenly, Rory leans down and presses his lips to mine. He tastes sweet and woodsy, like I imagined he would. He tastes like home. After what feels like minutes, he pulls away.

"Prim… I think I love you." He says after a time. I smile. "We're young; you don't have to know now. We have time." I say. "No we don't. I love you Prim. Always have. Always will." "Even after I'm dead?" I ask. He pauses. "Yes. There is no one else like you." He says quietly. "I love you too. But-" I'm cut off as he presses his lips to mine, taking my hand. When he pulls away again he says, "No buts. There's just you and me. That's all."

For once, his answer is enough. I lean back into his chest. There's us. And for now, that's all I need.

**Clove Point Of View**

"It's right out here. Calm down!" Cato says, leading me out of the elevator. I stop staring at the roof. It's beautiful and free. Nothing like the rest of the training center, or the Capital for that matter.

"Wow," I breathe. "Yeah," Cato says, taking my hand, "wait till you see the view." He turns the corner, only to come to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" I ask. Cato quickly puts his hand over my mouth, pointing at two figures huddled near the edge. I squint against the wind, staring at them. One has blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, the other short dark hair. Kissing.

"Is that… Prim and Rory?" I whisper. His brow furrows in confusion. "Yes." "We should get out of here." I say, pulling him back towards the elevator. "Wait!" He hisses. I turn.

"I came up here because I wanted to tell you that… I love you." He blurts out. My jaw falls slack, blood rushing to my head. Did he just say he loved me? But… Cato can't love me. Why would he want me when he could have anyone else?

"Clove! I'm sorry! It's okay if you don't feel the same way! Really-" I lean up, smashing my mouth against his. For a moment he stands still, hands by his sides. But gradually he wraps his arms around my waist, dragging me closer. I pull away, prepared to bolt at any second.

"I love you too Cato." I say finally. "Really?" He whispers, sounding like a kid in a candy shop. "Yeah." We peek around the corner to see Rory lean down and kiss Prim again.

"Looks like everyone's kissing tonight." Cato says. "Must be something in the air," I muse. "Yeah," Cato says, kissing my forehead.

"Let's go." We turn and head back to our floor. Prim and Rory won't even know we were here.

**Prim Point Of View **

"It's getting really cold." I say, shivering. Rory nods, taking my hand and leading me over to the elevator. The doors open and we step in, greeting the warmth with open arms.

"So… are we going to have allies in the arena or not?" He asks. "Of course. I never really had a problem with that. I just don't need to be protected anymore." I reply.

Rory smiles, lighting up the elevator. "You got that right. But if Katniss ever found out I kissed you, she would ring my neck. Right after my brother trapped me in a Rory- sized snare." I giggle, inching closer to him. "Make sure they know I love them… and you… once you get back."

"I'm not going back without you! How could you even think like that?"

"There's only one winner Rory!" I shout, throwing my hands up. "Look I'm sorry. I just… can't imagine being without you." He says, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I can't either. We just have to make the best of our situation." He nods, pulling me into a tight hug.

Just then, the doors open. Haymitch stares at us, arms crossed over his chest, sly grin on his face. "I've been wondering where you two were!" I raise my eyebrows at him. "Not really," he cackles.

My expression turns frosty. I stalk out of the elevator and even though it goes against everything I've ever been taught, spit on his shoe as I go by.

Once in my room, I run to the bathroom and quickly hop into a skin burning shower. I come out feeling satisfied. After being dirty for so many weeks in the arena, I worship showers, taking them as often as possible. I change into some warm fuzzy pajamas, settling on the bed. I turn out every light except the one beside my bed.

I don't get under the covers or lie down. I just sit cross legged on the bed and stare at the wall. Sleep won't come easily tonight, that's for sure. The nightmares will crash and rip and tear until they've reduced me to nothing. A soft knock on the door startles me.

"Come in." I call softly. Rory enters, wearing pajamas, hair still slightly damp from a shower of his own.

"What is it? Are you alright?" I ask. Panic stirs inside me. What if he's hurt? Are the nightmares bothering him too? I really hope he doesn't have to go through that yet.

"Everything's fine. Relax." He walks over and climbs onto the bed, leaning against the head board. I sit next to him, stretching out my legs.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asks. "Nightmares," I answer. He nods, like a machine processing new information. "Oh."

I lean into him, inhaling his scent. My eyes close, unable to block out sleep. I struggle to open them, as if they weigh one hundred pounds each. Slowly, I finger the light, managing to turn it off.

Rory's arm encircles me, and for once I feel peaceful. Sleep becomes a current, and I drift further and further from the shore, finally giving in completely. . .

Rory is still there in the morning. Sunlight filters through the curtains, warming the room completely. I yawn, carefully slipping out of Rory's grasp. I didn't have any nightmares last night. I realize how much I've missed getting a full night's sleep, a sound sleep.

However sleeping sitting up does have its cons. I place my hand on my neck rolling it out. My spine is sore and my head hurts from being on the head of the bed all night. On the bright side, I won't have to make the bed.

Both our outfits for training have been placed on my dresser with a note from Effie.

_Breakfast in ten. Hope you two got a good night's sleep. It's going to be a big, big, big day! –Effie. _

I guess what happened yesterday has been forgotten. Effie can be uptight and annoying, but she doesn't hold grudges and manages to always be there for you. I wasn't sure last year, but I know now that she really does care about us.

I throw Rory's uniform at him, startling him awake. His look of confusion turns to happiness once he sees me.

"Morning," I say, "Breakfast is in ten minutes." I head into the bathroom to change into my own uniform. When I come out, Rory is already ready.

"Breakfast yum!" I laugh following him into the dining room. Pancakes stacked on high plates, steaming sausages, thick maple syrup, a bowl of fresh fruit, biscuits, jam of all different kinds, eggs, and big glasses of orange juice fill the table creating the most mesmerizing scent ever.

You'd think I would be used to the Capital food by now, but I still get wrapped up in the glory of how much food they have. Four people will never be able to eat all this! But I can sure try. I haven't even swallowed my first mouthful when Haymitch starts talking.

"Ok, any possible allies?"

This again.

"To take watch during the night, help fight of enemies, get food or water, things like that." He adds with a pointed look at me. I relent, taking a big gulp of my orange juice.

"Obviously Rue. I don't know I like Finnick. Thresh too, and Cato and Clove. Beetee seemed smart. What about you Rory?" He wolfs down a second sausage. "Definitely Rue."

Haymitch nods, taking a sip of what looks like coffee. I've never had it, but Katniss tried it once. Said it was bitter and gross. "Well," Effie says after taking a delicate bite of biscuit, "we really better get going. We don't want to be late."

I nod, shoving the last of my food into my mouth and downing it with a gulp of orange juice. Rory does the same and we race for the elevator. Only districts two and four are there when we arrive.

Cato and Clove stand side by side, a ghost of a smile on Clove's face. Finnick and the girl from his district are playing some hand game, laughing and smiling. How can they manage to be so happy? It's beyond me.

I glance over at Rory to find him grinning. Rolling my eyes we walk over to join the small group.

**Finnick Point Of View **

"Ow!" I shriek, whipping my hand away. Pearl laughs. "You're such a baby Finn."

I smile but my insides churn. I remember when Pearl was a toddler. Just a smiling laughing three year old. I was ten then. I've watched her grow up, like a niece or little cousin. Now I might have to watch her die.

I set my hands on top of hers, waiting. It's an ancient game played by kids back in four. One person tries to slap the others hands, while the other tries to pull their hands away. Pearl is insanely good at it. I taught it to her when she was five. At first I could beat her, but as time went on she became better than even me.

_Slap! _I stare at my red hand, making a show of cradling it against my chest in agony. Pearl is wheezing now, hands on her stomach, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. The pair from two, Cato and Clove, watch from a few feet away, amused.

The elevators open and Prim and Rory walk in. Clove smiles and Pearl continues to laugh, though she's not making any noise now from lack of air. Beating me at a game never fails to make her laugh. Or die really. She falls to the ground in hysterics, choking in small breaths of air. I roll my eyes.

My hand really does sting though. It's beat red. I remember the first time she actually beat me at that game. I was stunned. No one ever won against me. Much less a girl seven year my junior. Cato and Clove have drifted closer, and now Prim and Rory make their way over.

Rory has a dopey grin on his face, dark hair covering his dark grey eyes. Prim looks nothing like him. Blond hair pulled into two braids, pale skin and light blue eyes. Both are muscular and sturdy, especially Rory. Though he seems wary around me, slightly suspicious too.

Eventually he'll learn. I'm on their side. If they even know what side that is. I doubt Haymitch told them. It's better if they don't know, safer. In the event that one of them is captured. But if everything goes according to plan, no one will have to go through that.

We will all be brought to district thirteen. They will be reunited with their families, Pearl will be back with her own family, and I will see Annie again. As for Cato and Clove, their families should be there as well.

Plutarch said he would evacuate citizens from 11, 12, 7, 3, 2, and 4. Those would be the most targeted districts. After seven, three, and eleven up rose they became weak. Keeping the human race alive has never been more crucial, considering the nuclear war in the near future. But I don't need to think about that right now.

At the moment, my job is to form an alliance with Prim and Rue, and get us all out alive. No pressure.

**So... what did you think?! Please, please tell me. I'm horrible at romance, but hey, I tried! So do you want more romance... PrimxRory or Clato. Both? Neither? Well if you don't want either you're about to be dissapointed. So tell me what you thought... the more reviews I get the faster I update. Just kidding. . . but I really would appreciate it if you would take five seconds to review. BYE!**


	22. Author's Note

**Important Authors Note**

**Hi. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I'm really busy and I have some serious writer's block. I'll try to get back to this story as quick as I can. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I don't know for sure if this story is in hiatus. It probably is. If anyone has any ideas I would really appreciate it. Ok. That's it. Bye.**

**-Knifethrower11**


	23. Anger

**A/N: Hi. It's been so long. This isn't the best chapter but it isn't right to quit. My writers block is going away thanks to one of my friends. So I will hopefully post a better chapter soon. Anyway, here you go.**

"How was training?" Haymitch grumbles when we enter the room. I shrug, sitting down at the table. Rory plops down next to Haymitch talking animatedly about Finnick helping him with knots. I help myself to the table filled with food, picking at the various fruits and vegetables. "Private sessions are tomorrow. Any idea what you're going to do?" Haymitch asks. I shrug again. "Prim darling, I thought you had better manners than this. Answer Haymitch's question." I grumble. Who cares about manners? I'm going to die. But I know that Effie is just trying to help. She means well, despite everything. I place my fork down, straightening my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe throw some knives." Effie offers a small smile. Haymitch, on the other hand, finds my answer unsatisfactory to say the least. He throws his napkin down angrily and jerks to his feet. "Maybe, isn't enough! Maybe, won't keep you or your little friend alive!" I shift uncomfortably under his stare. I've never seen him so angry. He's usually drunk or asleep. At the best of times he's grumpy. Never like this. The veins on his forehead are popping out, he staring daggers at me, and if I didn't know better I'd swear he was ready to wring my neck. "Calm down Haymitch." I mutter, standing up. His eyes snap shut. Suddenly the crystal goblet on the table is flying across the room. It shatters into tiny pieces against the wall. Effie delicately places a hand over her mouth in shock. Rory's eyes are wide as he stares at the shards of glass littering the floor. A group of avoxes hurry into to clean up the mess. "Don't!" Haymitch says, holding up his hand. "Just don't!" I glare at him from across the table. Why is he overreacting? It's just training scores. The only thing that matters it what happens in the arena. Everyone knows I'm going to die. Even I know it. "What is wrong with you Haymitch? They're just training scores!" I shriek, waving my hands in the air. His face falls, shoulders slumping. He looks defeated. Hopeless. "Don't you see? It's not just training scores. It's your life. You're the one person I managed to save. I can't lose you too." My eyes widen in shock. Haymitch had never been so open. His feelings stay locked within him. He seems to realize this too, because he's out of the room in seconds. I fall to the floor, defeated. What am I going to do?

**Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! This was definitely not my best writing but it's better than nothing. More updates soon. Bye!**


	24. Killing Makes Us Monsters

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. This is definitely not my best chapter. But here it is. –Knifethrower11**

**Chapter 23**

"Primrose Everdeen." I stand, looking around at the empty room one last time. This is it. My last chance to get out of this alive. It almost feels like the last time I was here. But now, I have people betting on me. People that want to see me win.

I know I promised to get Rory out, and I'm not breaking that promise. But that doesn't mean I have to go down without a fight. Haymitch's outburst taught me one thing. If I can't get myself out, the least I can do is make sure Rory survives. To save someone else for Haymitch.

I enter the room, immediately pulling the gamemakers out of their conversation. "Primrose Ever-" I begin, but a man wrapped in an expensive purple robe holds up a hand. "We know who you are." I roll my eyes. You'd think winning a fight to the death would entitle you to a little respect.

Effie would be appalled. I can't help but giggle, thinking of what she would say. 'Where are your manners? Let the child finish her sentence!' I quickly quiet down, remembering where I am, and what I am here to do.

I grab a vest of training knives off the rack and toss them over my head. Pulling the daintiest looking one from the selection, I twirl it throughout my fingers, before jerking it sharply to the left by the handle. Ten full turns later, it's lodged into the neck of a dummy. I through a few more knives, some by the blade some by the handle.

After a short while, it becomes evident that the gamemakers are unimpressed. I have to show them something new. Something they didn't know I was capable of. I scan the room, eyes coming to rest on the camouflage station.

The cakes in the bakery window come to mind; the beautiful swirls and patterns that swept along the sides. I grab the jars of paint and other various colorful things, like berry juice. Crouching down on one of the training matts, I begin to paint.

I begin to create.

Ten minutes later, I take a step back to admire my work. The words "Cruelty Kills" are written in blood red berry juice at the top.

On the mat, a rough version of president snow watches over the dead bodies. Peeta lies on the ground, blood dripping from his chest. Clove sits against the cornucopia next to a rock, holding the dent in her skull. Cato lies near her, holding his stomach as the blood pours out of it. Thresh's pieces are scattered throughout the entire thing. A hand here, an arm here, a leg over there. Foxface sits on the cornucopia, an arrow sticking through her skull. Marvel is deep in the grass, arrow in his heart.

Rue and I stand, healthy, alive, and together. In my hand, a single arrow drips with blood. At the bottom it reads "Killing makes us monsters."

I look at my stained hands, deep crimson from the berries. "This is what you do." I tell them.

With a final bow, I walk out. As the doors swing shut behind me I hear a glass shatter in someone's hand, breaking the heavy silence. I can't help but smile. I have painted a target on my back. And the more they worry about making sure I die a long, agonizingly painful death, the less preoccupied with Rory they will be.

**Haymitch POV**

I flop onto the couch next to Prim, drink in hand. She doesn't look at me. Her eyes remain glued to the television, as if it were the only thing keeping her in the room. I feel too tired to be drunk, and too tired to be sober. I may not be wasted, but my head throbs painfully.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith begin the ceremony right on time, opening with the Capital's theme song. I groan out loud, not caring who hears, but hoping someone does. Just so they know. I have listened to this song so many times; it's like nails on a chalkboard to me.

The hosts make a few pointless remarks about the new tributes, and I can't help but spare Rory a glance. He sits next to Primrose, closer than most people would. Even friends. I suppress the urge to vomit. I'm prepared to leave when Effie comments about how cute they are.

I don't think that Rory is a bad kid. But the more Primrose cares about him, the more she will want to save him. She has enough on her plate, going in with Rue, Cato, and Clove. But with Rory here, she won't be looking out for herself as much as I would like.

Cashmere and the other careers each score respectably for careers. I try to ignore the rest to the districts, only tuning when they announce our district. Rory's face flashes on the screen for a moment, before the number eight flashes next to his photo. Effie claps, and Prim lets out an excited whoop of joy. I give him a thumbs up, taking a long sip of my drink.

Then Prim's sweet angelic face is onscreen, the number twelve flashing beside it.

The last time I dropped a drink was; well never. But my glass fell against the floor with a loud bang. The room seemed to spin around me. Everyone was abuzz, cheering and hollering before clanking their glasses together. But I just stood.

Avoxes rushed in to clean up the mess I made, crouching at my feet and sweeping the glass up, before wiping away the alcohol. Prim looks up at me, offering me a small smile.

I do not return it. She knows what she's done, I can tell from the look in her eyes. She's made herself a target, someone that will be sought out and killed in the arena. And she did it on purpose. I shake my head at her, feeling weighted down, and disappointed. She's not going to get out of this. Not even if the rebellion's plan works. Even after I warned her, she got herself killed.

"What have you done?" I ask her, before taking my leave.

No one says a word.


	25. Mirrors

**A/N: Hi, this is chapter 24. I hope you like it. Please, please review. It really means a lot to me. Ok, here's the chapter. -Knifethrower**

**Prim POV**

"What do you think?" Cinna asks, steering me in front of a full length mirror. I look at the girl in the mirror, so familiar, yet so different. It's hard to imagine that she is me. Her soft blonde hair is pulled into two intricate braids, her blue eyes dancing brightly with a hint of makeup. A knee length yellow dress the color of an evening primrose hangs on her slight frame, turning a tiny Seam girl into an elegant beauty.

She is not me. Not really. I have killed people, sometimes without a second thought. I am a monster. This girl looks innocent, sweet, like she would never harm anyone. I turn to face Cinna. "I love it."

**Rory POV **

The door closes behind Portia, leaving my alone in the room. I come to stand in front of the mirror, feeling the nerves bubble up in the pit of my stomach. Is this how Prim felt last year? Was she as certain she was going to die as I am? I know I'll never make it out. I am nothing more than a poor boy from the Seam.

Prim is a victor, champion of the Hunger Games. It's hard to see her as a killer. She has always been the one to heal the bruises and cuts, not the one to cause them. Sometimes, when it's just us, I see a flash of the old Prim. The Prim she used to be. I know I'll never truly understand what she's been through. But if anyone had to be the one standing here with her, I'd rather it be me.

I ruffle my hair, as Gale used to do, wishing I was anywhere but here. At least, for the time being, I can be happy that it's still Rory Hawthorne standing in front of me. Because if there's one thing I can be sure of, it's that I will kill for Prim. If anyone so much as lays a hand on her, I won't hesitate to attack. I will murder for Prim. And then I will no longer be Rory Hawthorne. But for the time being, I am still Rory. Let's hope I can hang onto that long enough to get Prim out. Portia reenters the room. "It's time Rory." I take one last look at myself, before following her out the door.

**Clove POV**

I pace restlessly, my pink dress flowing behind me. I remember standing here last year, in this exact room. But this year, something is different. I can't bring myself to look in the mirror. The girl I'll see standing there is a murderer. I wasn't always a killer. I never saw myself as one. Before the games, I had never killed anyone. That's what people forget about careers. We may have trained, but the first time we truly spill human blood is in the games.

I remember the day I told my sister Ginger I was going to volunteer. She had never approved of me going into the games. At first, I thought it was because she thought I was weak. But I know now, that she was only looking out for me. I am her little sister after all. Just a seventeen year old girl. It's weird to know that I missed her nineteenth birthday. That up until a few days ago, she thought I was dead. I wonder who helped her blow out the candles this year. I feel the tears prick in the corner of my eyes, and I hastily wipe them away.

Careers don't cry, careers don't feel. I think of my family, of Prim, and Rue. If careers don't feel, I must not be one. Not anymore.

**Cato POV**

I feel nothing. Just a cold numbness that washes over me. Day in, day out. Nothing ever changes. It's the same nothing every day, just like the last. I stare at the mirror, willing myself the smile. The corners of my mouth twitch. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sometimes I wonder if I did die in the games. If I left myself behind when Thresh killed me. Because I am not the same Cato. During the months of rehabilitation after the games, I sometimes wondered if I should kill myself. But one look at Clove, and the dent in her skull that wasn't fully healed, brought me back. I knew I had to stay alive. For her, if not myself. Now I have to protect her more than ever.

But I still wonder if I would be better off dead. Not dead like the Capital had everyone else believe, but truly dead. I would save myself a lot of pain and torture. But then again, what's the fun in that?

**Rue POV**

Looking in the mirror, I realize that I hate myself. I hate what I've done, what I've said, how I've acted, and who I am. I've killed people. I don't buy the excuse of self-preservation. I never have. From a very young age, Aunt Seeder told me that killing was wrong. I never really thought about it. But now, having survived the very thing that was supposed to kill me, I understand. Killing can change everything about you. Even your morals. _Especially _your morals.

I am no longer wearing a dress designed for a pixie. This dress looks more mature, like something a person that has grown up too quickly, to soon would wear. It's dark black, falling just below my knees. It goes up to just below the base of my neck, before wrapping around to cover my back. A thin pink belt wraps around the middle.

My hair sweeps around my shoulders, ghosting over them every now and then. My eyes no longer look wide and innocent. Now they narrow at the slightest sound. They're hardened with the tragedy and death that follows the Hunger Games like a shadow.

I look at myself with disgust, wondering how I turned into a seasoned killer at the age of twelve. How I _let_ myself become a killer. With a sweep of my arm, I knock the mirror of the wall, watching it crash to the ground at my feet. The glass shards slide around the room. I don't move to pick any of it up, like I would have any other day. I merely pull a small chunk of glass from my foot, where the heels don't cover. It bleeds slightly, but I ignore it. This is only a small portion of the blood I'll see in the next few weeks.

**Thresh POV**

I never have liked suits. I've always preferred the overalls and flannels that we wear in the fields. The fancy brown dress shoes don't look good on me. At least not in my eyes. I've always wore sturdy work boots.

I'm not used to the fancy life that Rue has become accustomed to. It's not her fault she's so used to it. If anyone deserved to live a life of luxury, it's her. She's my little cousin; I would do anything for her. I don't hold her accountable for what happened in the arena. We only did what we had to do to survive. I killed. Though they didn't die. It's hard to look them in the eye, knowing I was the cause of their 'death.' But life is full of unpleasant things.

I feel my smoothed face, wondering if the hair will ever grow back in. It hasn't since the games. Just a hint of stubble here and there. But that was all quickly shaved away. I don't feel like myself anymore. But that's what the games do to you. They override your senses and turn you into something you're not. Something you never thought you would become. But I have always had a habit of surprising myself. Whether it's in a good way, or a bad way.

**Katniss POV**

I feel like I have a fatal disease. Watching Prim on stage breaks my heart. She forces herself to smile, straining to keep herself from running off the stage. Gale wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling my closer. Tears slip down my cheeks silently. Like ghosts leaking from eyes. I try to wipe them away, but Gale's hand stops me.

He places my hand into my lap, forcing me to look at him. "It's okay to cry." I scowl as more tears fall down my cheeks. "Let yourself feel something for once." I shake my head at him. He can be such a hypocrite.

"What about you? Why don't you cry? I know you want to." His stormy grey eyes fall to his lap. I watch him for what seems like a million years. Then, the unexpected happens. Just as Rory walks onto the stage in a suit, his hair slicked back, looking clean and polished, Gale begins to cry.

It's just us, here in the dark room, watching our siblings on the television. He tries to hide it, but once he's started, there's no way he can stop. All these months of bottled up hurt and anger fall down his cheeks. I have never been a comforting person. I wrap my arms around him as best I can.

"Who is your role model?" Caesar asks Rory. Rory looks at the screen, reminding me so much of Gale it hurts. I glance at the real Gale. The one breaking down before me. "My brother Gale." Rory says. Gale sobs, doing his best to hide from me as the buzzer rings out onscreen. I pull him back to me, looking deep into his eyes.

"It's okay to cry." I whisper. And we do. More than we ever have before.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? I promise that the chapters will be more interesting. They should enter the games in the next chapter or two. Please review, I don't mean to sound push or anything. I would really appreciate it. Bye!**


	26. Temptations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. They're back in the games. Hooray. I hope you like it, and please, please, please review. It means a lot to me. -Knifethrower**

**Prim POV**

I'll never be ready for this. No matter how hard I try, I won't ever say, "It's time" and take my place. I look to Cinna for reassurance, hoping he understands. I may have been through this once before, but that doesn't mean I don't have the feeling of impending doom. I will never get used to the death that these games stand for. I feel myself begin to tremble as Cinna adjusts the blue jumpsuit.

"I don't know what this is good for, but it has to be worth something in there." He says, securing a plastic purple belt around my waist. He wraps me in a hug before kneeling down to my level. "You have what it takes. You did this once, you'll do it again." I can do nothing but nod numbly.

Suddenly, Haymitch bursts into the room. "Haymitch?" He sighs in relief when he sees me. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." I almost smile. That's one of the nicest things he's ever said to me. He takes Cinna's place, smoothing back my braids.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I tell him. He chuckles humorlessly, glancing nervously at the clock. "I'm not supposed to do a lot of things." I try to laugh, but end up choking on my own sobs. A rare look of compassion crosses Haymitch's face as he wraps me in a hug.

Suddenly, I can do nothing but waste my last minutes crying. The tears come thick and fast, falling down my cheeks and onto my jumpsuit. Haymitch rubs my back soothingly, feeling like the closest thing to a father I've ever had. "I… don't… want… to… go… back." I sob, hiccupping loudly.

"I know princess, I know." I bury my face in his shoulder until the sobs subside. An electronic voice begins a thirty second countdown, and I know this is it. Haymitch hugs me one last time, before standing to the side. I walk on shaky legs to the tube, hoping my breakfast doesn't make a reappearance.

I step into the tube, feeling more scared than I ever have. I was better off in my first games. Now, I know what's coming. I know what I'll have to do in order to stay alive. And this time, I'm not alone. That, in a way, is worse than having no one. Because if there's anything I've learned from my previous games, it that caring is what gets you killed. And I can't afford to die. Not yet, not today.

But the odds have never been in my favor.

**Rory POV**

What did we do to deserve this? I think, as I'm enveloped by the thick darkness. I smooth back my hair, trying to ignore the fear rooted in my core. I have to be strong. For Prim. I look up, hoping to see light, but finding only black space. It shows no sign of ever ending. Just an infinite stream of darkness.

I tighten the plastic belt around my waist. Nervous sweat drips down my forehead. I wipe it away, forcing myself to look ahead. Whatever is waiting for me up there, I need to be ready for. I can't be caught off guard the way so many tributes are. It would be a death sentence. My eyes close in preparation as the light filters into the tube.

I don't want to face what lies ahead of me, but I have no choice. I feel the sunlight beat down on top of my head. A smell I'm unfamiliar with fills the air. Water washes onto my shoes. I yank them away, opening my eyes.

I'm surrounded by water, the cornucopia an island in the middle of the pedestals. To my right, Finnick's accompanying tribute Pearl nods at me. I set my feet towards the cornucopia, seeing no other options. Prim is three tributes down, also turned towards the island. I wonder how many tributes here can swim. Probably not many. I look at the row of weapons, finding a bow among the stack.

It's mine, I know it. Because sitting right next to it, are a gleaming set of knives.

**Finnick POV**

This arena was built for me. I know it. The Capital is trying to tempt me. They're making it so impossibly easy to win this. They even left out three shining tridents within easy reach. But I can't be fazed. I know the audience wants to get me out just as much as Prim. They've been paying top dollar for me for years. But the rebellion needs me. And I don't want to be the Capital's slave anymore.

The clock ticks away with each passing second. My eyes find a set of sharpened axes floating on the shoreline. I glance at Johanna. She's already spotted them. They're trying to tempt her too. But Johanna isn't easily swayed. Two vests of knives are spaced a few feet apart. A bow and a sheath of arrows are lying next to one. The knives must be for Prim and Clove. Rory stares at the bow, confliction crossing his features. He knows the bow is for him. Everyone is being tempted. I have no doubt in my mind that blood will be shed.

The question is, by who?

**Rue POV **

The gong rings, signaling the start of a nightmare. I don't hesitate to leap into the water, the way Aunt Seeder showed me to. My feet kick frantically, my arms propelling in front of me. I slide easily through the water, doing my best on making it to the shoreline. I saw the slingshot. I know I have to get it.

Thresh is almost to the shore. Finnick is pawing through the weapons already. Prim is pulling herself onto the sand, Rory a few feet behind her. I pick up my pace, wondering where they could have learned how to swim so well in district twelve.

The bathtubs are big, but not like that. I laugh in a weak attempt to make fun of my own lame joke, only to get a mouthful of salty water instead. I sputter and cough, hauling myself onto the dry sand that clings to my wet suit. I take a moment to rest, before remembering that I can't do that anymore.

I scoop up the slingshot, along with a sharp packet or rocks. I load one quickly, turning around. Prim stands behind me, vest of knives over her wet suit. She twirls a deadly looking knife in her hand, before nodding to the forest. Cato, Clove, Finnick, Pearl, and Thresh wait there, each wielding weapons of their own. Rory appears behind Prim, a bow in hand. A coil of twine wraps around his wrist.

We follow them into the jungle, never stopping to look back.

**Johanna POV**

It's moments like these when I question my sanity. Actually, I always question my sanity, sometimes more than others. I know I should've left Henry behind. I would be with the alliance right now, instead of towing him to shore.

I was about half way there, eyes on the axes when I heard him begin to cry. So I turned back. Because it wouldn't have been right to ignore him. He still has a chance at seeing his family again. We all do. The rebellion was only going to wait three days. I can keep him alive for three days. I hope.

As silly as this sounds, I want him to be back with his family. Only because it's my fault he's here anyways. I pull him onto the shore, shoving him in the direction of the jungle. "Wait at the tree line." The bloodbath is no place for a twelve year old.

I fight my way in, reaching the axes just in time to slice the hand of another tribute. I've never seen her before. She must be one of the ones dragged in by a victor. I can't bring myself to feel guilt. I grab the second set of training axes for Henry as an afterthought.

He waits obediently at the edge of the jungle, like I told him. I hold out the axes to him. He leaps on them quickly, his face lighting up as it falls into the palm of his hand. I ruffle his hair, before leading him away from the dying tributes.

He looks up at me with admiration, something no one has ever directed towards me. I allow myself a small smile. Someone out there likes me. He looks questioningly at the blood on my wet suit. I just shake my head. He doesn't have to know that I'm a killer.

Not yet.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please, please review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write another chapter. I really want to know what you think about this story. Thanks! **

**-Knifethrower**


	27. Golden Arrow

**A/N: Chapter 26 has arrived! Okay, I'm way to happy. It's annoying. I'm annoyed with myself. I'm weird. Ok, bye. Enjoy and please, please, PLEASE, review. I REALLY want 75 reviews. **

**Prim POV**

The jungle only gets thicker as we travel uphill. There's nowhere else we can go. Rory has been getting antsy. He knows the way of the games. We've escaped too easily. He glances from side to side, hovering as close to me as possible, without being too obvious.

His bow is already loaded. I don't blame him. It's not just scared, sniveling kids this time. No, this time the arena is dominated by hardened victors. Seasoned killers, the survivors. The rest of the tributes are merely fillers. There to break the victors down.

The Capital is all about suspense and emotion. That's what made my games so favorable among them. My hand tightens around the knife in my hand. Rory drifts closer when he senses my tension. I smile at him, relaxing my fingers. Rue smiles a bit when she notices us.

Finnick is just about to cut some vines away from the path when a piercing scream shakes through the air. I'm following the sound immediately, knife in hand. A victor couldn't have made that sound. It has to have been one of the kids. We come to a stop in front of a charred body.

The thirteen year old boy from district five lies on the ground, looking like he's been sitting in an open flame. I can tell some of my alliance is struggling with the gruesome discovery. I do nothing but stare. This boy was my age. Rory's age. Rue's age. It could have been one of us.

The woman from his district stumbles from the jungle, looking around wildly for the source of the scream. Her eyes fall on us, then on the boy. "It was you! You killed my nephew!" She shouts accusingly, jabbing a finger in my direction.

I remain calm, approaching her carefully. "It wasn't us. Does it look like we have the resources to kill him?" Her eyes narrow, and I feel myself being pulled back. "She's on drugs Prim. There's nothing we can do. She'll think what she thinks. There's no room for persuasion." Finnick whispers.

"What do we do?" Pearl asks hesitantly. "We don't have that many options. We can either avoid a fight, or kill her." I flex my fingers around the handle of my knife. It's all up to her. This crazy drugged woman is deciding her own fate. I'm only here to carry it out for her. Her eyes flash with anger as she bends down near the boy.

She smooth's a tuft of singed hair away from his eyes, only to have it crumble into her palm. "You killed Kyle. And now… you're planning to do the same to me!" She shouts, jerking to her feet. She stumbles a bit, but anger drives her forward. I don't react fast enough.

She's plowed into me before I can process it. I struggle beneath her weight, pushing her weakly. A feral gleam comes into her eyes, I can feel heat begin to course through my veins. And suddenly, I want something I haven't wanted since that night in my basement, when Snow sent those men to assassinate me. I want to kill her. To sink my knife deep into her chest and watch the life fade from her glassy eyes. Because this is what the games do. They drag the animal instinct out of us. It's kill or be killed. And at the moment, I much prefer the first one.

I knee her in the chest, startling her enough to break one of my hands free. I attempt to drive my knife into her stomach, but she is too strong for me. My knife is flying through the air, landing on the ground near a clump of trees before I can carry out my plan. Panic takes over as I struggle to reach the knives in my vest.

Could this really be it? What is my alliance doing? How will Rory win now? Suddenly, the woman stops fighting. Her dead weight falls onto me. A golden arrow sticks out of her back. Rory lowers his bow and retrieves his arrow, before shoving the lifeless body away from me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, pulling me to my feet. I can do nothing but nod.

Because Rory has just had his first kill.

**Gale POV**

I take Katniss's clammy hand in my own as the camera switches to a little boy, maybe Rory's age. "Wait here, I'll see what's at the top of the hill." The woman nods, patting the boy on the back, and I notice that she looks slightly less drugged than she did at the reaping.

She pulls a rock from the ground, and begins to sharpen it with her knife. I lean back against the couch. As much as I wish Rory were on screen, just so I could be sure that he's ok, I'm glad it's not featuring him. They only track tributes when something interesting is going on. Like a fight, or a death. If he's not on the screen, he's not injured or dying. And neither is Prim.

The boy swipes some vines out of the way with his hand. Suddenly, the air ripples and wavers, sending the boy back. He slams into the ground, burnt and lifeless. But not before he screams.

The camera cuts to district partner. She drops her weapons and takes off into the forest. The camera switches to Rory's alliance. They are closer to the boy than the woman. Prim's concerned face appears on the screen. She begins to run towards the scream, her alliance following behind her. They arrive moments later. For a while they just stare at the boy.

Then his partner comes. Katniss goes rigid as she accuses Prim. I pull her closer, just as the woman attacks. Katniss shrieks as the woman takes Prim to the ground. The commentators are going nuts, pointing out every point of the fight.

"As you can see Caesar, Primrose Everdeen can't reach her knives. What is her alliance doing? Will they help? Has there been a shift in the group already?" Suddenly, the camera finds Rory amid the chaos. He pulls his golden bow up, setting the arrow point on the woman's back. His eyes close briefly, and he lets go. The arrow flies through the air, landing in the woman's back.

She slumps onto Prim, already dead. Katniss relaxes next to me, and I find myself doing the same. Our siblings are safe. Rory pulls Prim off the ground. "Are you okay?" She nods, just staring at him for a moment. He stares back. Behind them, Rue clears her throat. The two break away, gathering their things.

Prim retrieves her knife, before they leave, letting the hovercraft take the bodies. Rory slides his arrows back into the sheath, not even bothering to clean it with some moss growing nearby. Because he knows that the woman won't be his only kill.

And he's telling me not to worry, but not bothering to clean the arrow. When we were younger and I was teaching him to use a bow, he asked me why I didn't wash my arrows off after a kill. I told him it was because I knew I would have to use them again, soon. After that, whenever he was worried I wouldn't go hunting again for a long time, he checked my arrows. If they were still dirty, I was going back out that evening, or the day after. That calmed him, especially when we were running low on food. Because he knew we wouldn't starve.

On screen, Rory slings the sheath over his head, keeping his bow firmly in his hand. Two cannons go off a moment later. Prim strides into step with Rory, taking his free hand. Katniss tightens her grip on me, and I find myself smiling. They won't let anything hurt each other. That's one less thing we have to worry about on a very long list of things.

**Thresh POV**

I drag behind the other's, feeling tired, worn out, and thirsty. I know I have the strength to power through it, but I don't want to. I want to walk behind them. Because I'm not with them. I am worthless. I couldn't even save my little cousin, much less myself. Why am I even in their alliance? I don't deserve it.

Rue notices my absence, coming to stand next to me. "What's wrong?" She asks, falling into step. It's not hard to do; I'm walking as slow as I can without it being noticeable. "Nothing." I mumble. Though that's not odd, I barely ever say anything above a mutter.

Rue snorts. "Please, I think I can tell when something's wrong with you Thresh. Wouldn't you say so?" I shrug. Rue rolls her eyes. "Are you going to tell my why you're acting as though you've been hit by a train, or not?"

I stare down at Rue, expecting to be guilted by her wide brown eyes. But I'm surprised to find narrow, calculating eyes instead. What's happened to her, to make her change so much? A scuffle within the bushes makes us look up. "Look what I found!" Pearl shouts. I look down at my cousin, so alert, so on guard.

". . . Or not." Then I run off to join the others.

**Rue POV**

Why is Thresh pushing me away? What have I done? Am I really so repulsive that my own family hates me now? I sigh, I really am hated. I'm about to join the others, when a strong force grabs me from behind. I immediately scream, hoping someone will come. They wouldn't be so cruel as to let me die.

Would they?

**A/N: OMG! What's going to happen to Rue! I'm still too happy and annoying. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. It's not my best chapter ever, but it will have to do. Please, please, please review, that's all I ask. I really want to get to 75. Thanks. -Knifethrower**


	28. The Beast

**A/N: Next chapter. Its short but to the point. Enjoy and please review!**

**Prim POV**

I throw myself onto a bed of moss, too exhausted to do anything else. Rory takes a seat beside me, one hand in mine, the other laid protectively over his bow. He doesn't meet my gaze. I know it must be because of what happened earlier.

He may not have said it, but he regrets killing the woman. Even if I would have died without him, he wishes he hadn't. Because Rory isn't a killer. He isn't like me, or Rue, or Finnick, or Clove, or Cato, or any of us. He is funny, and smart, and resourceful, and kind, and snarky, but he isn't a murderer. At least he wasn't.

For what feels like the millionth time today day guilt washes over me. It's my fault that he did that. It's my fault that he's here. If I had been more convincing, if I had been able to fool the Capital then he wouldn't be sitting next to me. He would be safe in district twelve with his family. And I would be sitting in a busy control room watching the screens anxiously, waiting to see if my tribute lived through the night. But with my luck they would have died within the first five minutes. Then I would get to return home.

That's the problem with failure. It affects so many people. If I had ended up mentoring two tributes, I would never have been able to look their families in the eye. Because it would have been my fault. I wish I could say that were a new feeling for me. But nowadays it seems like everything is my fault.

"Prim?!" Thresh says, pulling me from my reverie. His face is bleached with panic. "What is it?" I ask, immediately searching the area. "When was the last time you saw Rue?" I feel my blood run cold. My hand stills on the blade of my knife.

"When we were walking. Why, what's wrong Thresh?" I ask, though I already know the answer. Rue is gone. We lost her. My feet begin to move on autopilot, the healer's instinct that has been suppressed by the need to survive kicking in. I have to find Rue. I have to help her.

If I'm not too late already. I fight the guilt that builds up in the pit of my stomach. Even if it is my fault, I need to set my priorities straight. "Prim!" Finnick says, grabbing my wrist. I whirl around. "What!?"

The whole group pauses. I know the cameras are eating this up. I'm positive the Capital audience knows where Rue is. And how close to death she's riding. But I force myself to keep a straight face. I don't care if they want a show. It may be nothing more than a game to them, but Rue is my best friend. I need to find her. If she dies then it will prove to everyone that even the survivors can be killed. And that's the last thing that Snow needs to see.

"There are footprints." Finnick says, pointing to our footprints. "Those are ours!" I shout, failing to see how _our _footprints will help us find Rue. "We can follow them and see where Rue's end." Clove says, appearing beside me. It takes a moment for it to sink in.

We can retrace our steps to find where Rue was taken. We might have a better understanding of where she is. I take off down the hill, to panicked to see if anyone followed. I hope someone did. I don't know if I can face this by myself. When Rory appears beside me, gaze focused on the ground I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not alone.

We come to a stop in front of cut off pair Rue sized footprints. They continue forward, before being sharply cut off and violently dragged backwards. We follow the indentations of dug up spongy jungle dirt. Then the prints disappear. The others arrive just as we see it. Giant prints made by what only could have been paws.

"What are those?" Pearl mutters. I shake my head. I don't know what made those. But I know that it has Rue. "Let's go." Clove says, determination hardening her features. She feels the same way about Rue that I do. I feel Cato's hand on my shoulder and I know that he is with us too. Thresh remains silent, but he's livid with fury. Rue is his little cousin. And if there's one thing the outer districts value, it's family. It's the only thing we have to hold on to when times get rough.

I take off down the hill, easily keeping track of the creature's giant footprints. It's surely a creation of the gamemakers, to add a little fun to the games. They're picking us off quickly this time. I pick up my pace, running as fast as I can down the slope. We don't have to run much further.

In a clearing halfway down the hill, a beast stands at what must be nine feet tall. It seems to be a rough combination of a bear and an alligator. It has fur on its face and jaw that mimics that of an alligators. The length of its body has patches of brown-black fur scattered all over it. Instead of skin, green scales lie under the fur. Its hind feet are like bear paws, while its hands are like an alligators. It stands on two legs, towering over us.

And clutched in one of its massive clawed hands, is Rue. She struggles in its grasp, twisting wildly back and forth. "Rue!" I shout, hoping she can hear me over the beast's snarling. Her eyes, wide with fear, find mine. "Prim! Help!" The creature tightens his grip until Rue's plea for help is cut off.

It doesn't advance on any of us. I know this must be because it hasn't noticed us yet. Clove comes to this conclusion the same time I do. The look on her face tells me this might be the only chance we have to attack. I grab the first knife my fingers find and hurl it at the beast.

My aim is slightly off, the blade lodging itself into the soft flesh of the beast's hand. It stares at the knife, which has gone so deep only the hilt is showing, then at us. It hasn't been affected at all. My spirits fall. Knives won't be enough to take it down. We will need that and much more to save Rue.

Finnick grips his trident. Rory loads his bow. Cato wields his sword. Thresh readies his curved blade. Pearl holds a spiked net in her hands. Clove holds a knife in each hand. I stare at the diverse weapons held by very different people and wonder if it will be enough.

**Rue POV **

I can't move. I can't call out. I can barely even breathe. I try to claw at the beast's hand, but my arms are pinned at my sides, rendering them useless. I can do nothing but scream, and now even that is gone. At any moment the beast could lean down and bite my head off.

Could this really be the end? Is this really how I will die? I think of my siblings, all watching from home right now. My parents are surely there too, scared to death for me.

I kick weakly, twisting from side to side. If I can get out of the beast's hand, I might be able to get away. Assuming I survive the eight foot drop uninjured.

On the ground, my alliance frantically prepares their weapons. Finnick throws his trident at the base of the beast's neck, aiming slightly off and hitting its chest. The beast bellows, and I feel its grip loosen.

"Keep going!" I gasp, hoping it was loud enough for them to hear. Rory sends an arrow, then another, then another, flying into the rough skin on the beast's neck. Its grip slackens, but its claws dig into the flesh in my thigh as an aftereffect. I scream, feeling the sharp points dig deeper.

"Rue!" Thresh shouts. I can feel the blood begin to seep through the absorbent material of my pants. The pain is blinding. I try to block it out but it won't stop. Prim launches another knife into the base of its neck, penetrating the soft tissue. The beast wails, slackening its grip completely. Its claws are ripped violently from my thigh.

And suddenly, I'm falling. My hands reach wildly, hoping to find purchase on something, anything, but finding only air. I hit the ground hard, and the air is knocked from my lungs. More pain than I thought possible washes over me in intense waves. I weakly gasp for air, but it does nothing. My head aches, my calf burns, and I want nothing more than to die right here.

I can barely make out Pearl, winding her net around the beast's ankles. The spikes dig into its scales, blood oozing from the open cuts. Rory loads another arrow, and sends it straight into the beast's eye. Clove lodges a knife in its other one. The now blinded beast claws wildly at the air.

Cato and Thresh slash at its ankles until it falls into a giant heap on the jungle floor. It gives a strangled moan, before its rough breaths cease. It's only then that I notice Prim crouching over me, tears streaming down her face.

She cuts the excess fabric from my pant leg, probing gently at the wound. Just the small pressure on my thigh sends me into hysterics. "Calm down Rue, it'll be okay." Thresh says, kneeling beside me. I reach out and take his bloody hand in my own, trying my best to offer him a smile. He brushes the sweaty curls from my eyes, giving me a smile in return.

"Hang in there Rue, Prim will help you." Clove whispers. I nod weakly, feeling suddenly cold under the setting sun. I watch as it slowly makes its way towards the horizon. It must be around six thirty, judging by how far north we are from the Equator, and how high the sun was a few hours ago.

"Does anyone have anything I can use to stop the blood flow?" Prim asks hoarsely. "Use this." Rory say, handing Prim a chunk of tree moss. Every head but Prim's turns to see how Rory could've known that moss would help. Rory looks at his feet, shuffling uncomfortably under everyone's stares.

"What? I figured it might be absorbent. It was a guess." He defends, sitting next to Prim. He sounded pretty confident when he handed it to her, but I drop it for now. Who am I to judge? If it's helping to save my life, then I'll have to thank him, not criticize him. Though it does give me the notion that he might not be quite as defenseless and untrained as we thought he was. What did Prim say his brother did? My mind becomes fuzzy. My thigh throbs painfully.

I relax my taught muscles and focus on the sun again. It looks so peaceful, so serene. I know it isn't the real sun, or the real sky. Instead of blue, it's tinted unnaturally pink and orange all day long. But I don't think about that. I just watch the man-made sun dip below the horizon.

And slowly, I fall into a restless sleep.

**A/N: I know it's short but I really wanted to post something before I lost inspiration. Anyways, I'm not exactly positive on the location of the sun, so don't hate me if it's wrong. It's about six thirty in the arena. The beast that attacked Rue is in Catching Fire, though I elaborated on it. It was also in the six to seven sector. I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks!**


	29. Blood For Rain

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been extremely busy with state testing and blah, blah, blah. But a friend of mine told me I should update, so I am. This chapter is actually kind of dry and blank but I really wanted to get **_**something **_**up this weekend. **

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it, even if I am a terrible updater. I really want to thank the people that have been reading since the beginning, because that was actually really bad writing. Anyways, summer is getting closer and I'll have a lot more time to update. Soooo, yeah. **

**-Knifethrower**

**Prim POV **

Rue is doing better. Her leg has stopped bleeding and I managed to stich it up with something Haymitch sent. The only thing I worry about is infection. She's fallen asleep, thank goodness. I don't think I would've been able to listen to any more of her strangled moans.

We've been on the move for a while now, and the long walk without water is definitely taking its toll on all of us. Finnick says we should head down to the beach for food. "There could be water there." He insists every few minutes or so. It's irritating to say the least, but we've started making a slow angle downhill anyway.

Thresh is carrying Rue, who is still fast asleep. Every once in a while she stirs, cries out in agony, then drifts away again. Cato seems to be on guard, especially now that Thresh is essentially unable to fight with Rue in his arms. Finnick seems… finicky.

Rory seems passive about the whole thing. I keep searching his eyes for a hint of who he was, and each time I come up with nothing I sink further. If he survives, he'll end up like I did. Empty. It makes me want to cry, scream, and die at the same time. But I can't die now. That comes later. All I can do right now is try to convince myself that things will get better.

**Finnick POV**

Nothing is going according to plan, and I mean nothing. Haymitch and Mags told us they'd send us the resources we needed! We should have more money for some water. It hasn't rained yet, and there's no way we can drink the salt water. Maybe they've been captured by the Capital.

What if there is no getting out this time? Are we all doomed to die here in this arena? No, it can't happen. Plutarch wouldn't let it happen. And there are others, they would help. If we are stuck here… what about Annie?

She has no one back home, her family was killed. And with Mags in the Capital… she's got no one to protect her. This isn't good, especially not with Rue's injury. Nothing is going according to plan…

**Clove POV**

I glance nervously at Rue, who sleeps restlessly in Thresh's arms. What happened to protecting her!? How could it have taken us that long to realize she was missing? She could've died. And it would've been my fault. What would Ginger say?

I shake my head and bite down on a long strand of my hair absentmindedly. I know we'll have to set up camp soon, it's nearly pitch black. I long for a pair of those night vision goggles we had in the last games. They would help us. But I abandon the thought when I remember that we lost on of the pairs to the tracker jackers. Glimmer had been wearing them. The though makes me shudder involuntarily.

The heat hasn't let up at all and we've got no water. We'll surely die soon, if a sponsor doesn't send something. This is a big alliance, I'm sure if they pooled all the money together they could scrape up enough to get us some. It's only the first night and prices will still be on the lower side. Besides, we've got Finnick Odair in the alliance. That has to be worth something, no doubt.

Suddenly a parachute drifts down from the navy blue sky. Cato reaches up and plucks it from the air. He hands it off to Pearl, who unties the knot easily. Inside, is something I've never seen before.

But Rory seems to recognize it immediately. Hope swells within me as he whispers the name like a prayer. "Spile." The name seems to spark some recognition in Prim, who breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

She sets off into the jungle with steady determination. Rory follows behind with the same air about him. They arrive at a tree with a thick trunk and wide, bountiful leaves. It's amazing, how quickly they get to work.

Prim hands Rory a long curved knife from her assortment. He digs it into the trees bark, before inserting the spile. It takes another half hour and at least ten more adjustments, but eventually water begins to trickle out. Prim takes one of the wide jungle leaves and holds it like a cup. She takes a small sip, before passing it around to the others.

Pearl manages to weave a basket of grass so thick it holds the water. "Mags taught me when I was a little girl." She mutters sheepishly as the others praise her. I offer her a small smile. It's the only thing I can give, considering the inevitable. She'll have to die, if someone I truly care about is to win.

We set up camp shortly after that. A gong rings out through the arena, going off twelve times. I'm too tired to ponder over what it meant. Maybe one ring for each district? A sharp crack of lightning strikes a tree, before rain starts somewhere in the arena.

Cato takes a seat next to me, and I can tell he's just as drained as I am. "Are you worried?" I whisper through the darkness, while the others build a small tent of leaves a few feet away.

"About?" I hesitate. I'm not sure I want the Capital to know my feelings, my conflictions. And I know they'll be listening eagerly. I bite my lip, hard enough to draw blood, before continuing.

"About what happens later, when there aren't as many of us left?" For a while there is no answer. Just me and the suffocating darkness. For a while I accept the fact that he might not even be next to me anymore. Until I hear it. A slow, simple, "Yes."

**Johanna Mason POV **

Rain? Of course not. It could never be something as simple as rain. It's blood. Thick, hot, sticky, overpowering blood. And there's no way to shelter yourself from it.

They're showering us in the very thing we've been spilling since our adolescent years. I was fifteen when they sent me to the games. Just a kid. I had never hurt anyone, or been mean to anyone. But as soon as I had my first kill, that was it. From that very moment, my life has been nothing but blood. And now they're throwing it my face, trying to break me. Well, it won't work.

I grab Henry's tiny wrist, a little harder than necessary, and run. He's screaming and crying, furiously trying to wipe his eyes. But it's no use. I feel a little like screaming myself. This is something from my nightmares, the ones that plague me whenever I close my eyes, come to life. But this isn't the time to surrender to the Capital's power.

"Johanna!" Henry cries, earning himself a mouthful of blood. He lets out a strangled shriek, and blood pours out. I keep my lips pressed into a tight line.

Suddenly, there's something in front of me. I fall to the ground, my hold on Henry's wrist bringing him down with me. "What the hell?" I sputter, coughing blood onto the ground. I hastily wipe my eyes, gripping an axe in one hand.

"Johanna!?" My eyes squint through the blood, to see Beetee and his niece. "Beetee!" I cry in relief. I hop to my feet, pulling Henry up with me. Electra gets up too, pulling her uncle to his feet. "We need to get out of here!" She cries. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. How much brain power did that take? I mean seriously, you don't have to be from district three to know that we need to take cover.

"Follow me!" I tell them, hurrying off into the darkness. That's when I notice that Henry is beginning to lag. "C'mon Henry!" He whimpers. "I… my ankle… twisted." I know there's not time for inspection. So I pluck him from the ground and carry him on my back.

The ground slopes beneath us, and eventually my feet are digging into soft grains of sand. The rain is gone, only showering the jungle. I breathe a sigh of relief. We made it, intact and alive. Beetee and Electra arrive a moment later.

They collapse onto the sand in relief. I shift Henry off of my back and into the shallow surf of the ocean. He winces as I pull his shoe off. His ankle has been twisted, but it should be okay.

"Wait here." I tell him. Then I brave the edge of the jungle, where the rain still pours, to retrieve some vines and moss. They're dripping with blood, and I rinse them in the water before trying them clumsily around his ankle. It should be enough for now. Then I fall back into the sand, too exhausted to do anything else.

**A/N" Like I said, not my best. But I really wanted to get something up. Thanks for reading and please review. Can we get to 80? Reviews are really what inspire me to keep going with this story and each and every one of them makes me infinitely happy. So, yeah. That's it. Summer is coming and I won't have anything better to do so there will be more frequent updates! I actually know when the next update will be! It's going to be on the 17. Then it will have been one year since I posted this story! So yeah... that's it. :)**

**Also, if you like the Gone series by Michael Grant it would be awesome if you would check out my one shot about Light. Especially if you're a fan of the breeze. Thanks! -Knifethrower **


	30. Perspectives

**A/N: I posted this fanfic one year ago today. So… yay! Okay, here's chapter thirty. I did it a bit differently this time. I'm going to be bouncing between POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games… obviously. If I did I wouldn't be spending all my time on Fanfiction. **

**Chapter Thirty**

**Capital Citizen POV**

I've been watching the Hunger Games since birth. It's become so common, so anticipated that I find myself bouncing on the edge of my seat, waiting. Every year holds new surprises, new dangers, and new tributes. But there's something about this year that makes my insides twist, palms sweat, toes tingle. Maybe it's the fact that I'm only two years older than my favorite tribute, Primrose Everdeen.

In some ways, I feel like I know her. I've been following her journey since the reaping of the seventy fourth Hunger Games. To see her die would be such a shame, such a waste of a perfectly good victor. Of course there's Finnick Odair and I want him to win as much as the next average Capital teenager. But I can't help rooting for Prim.

There's Rue too, and she's as cute as all could be. But with her newest injuries I'm sure the sponsors are beginning to turn away. I know I would. It sounds harsh, she's only a child. But the odd aren't in her favor this year. I know her time will arrive soon. I can only hope it will be entertaining.

I can't forget the newest twist. This is the first time they've revived previous tributes. I expected this to happen at some point, I mean who wouldn't want to see their favorite competitors brought back into the game. Cato, Thresh, and Clove were some of my favorites last year. So vicious and ready to draw blood. Though I wish they had brought back Marvel. To see him be a rival to Prim once again, especially after she killed him the first time… that would be an amazing game. Such tension and suspense! But alas, it hasn't happened that way.

Then there's Johann Mason, ruthless and dauntless. I can only imagine what will happen to her alliance with Henry, the young boy from her district. How will it end? I've been puzzling over why she went back to get him on opening day for some hours. I know someone will end up dead, and that it will probably be Henry. He's only twelve, and awfully weedy. You'd think he'd have built up some muscle in district seven throwing axes, but clearly that has happened.

There are the careers to think about too, and I usually find myself rooting for them. A poster of Cashmere and Gloss hangs in my room, just above my bed. If my brother and I could be that cool… I think I'd die. Then again, I feel bad for Cashmere. She has to share her fame with her brother. I don't know if I could do that. My brother and I don't exactly get along. We can barely be in the same room with each other. It's a good thing our house is so big.

This year, I'm not particularly sure I want Cashmere to win. I mean, I've idolized her for so many years… but she's been outshined. To be honest, Cashmere is old news. I've even contemplated ripping her poster down and replacing it with one of Prim. Maybe Rue's can go next to it. I've seen the new ones gleaming in the windows of stores that circle the plaza.

I know I have the money. I'm just hesitant to been seen buying one. "These are testy, quivering times." That's what Grandfather says. He would know. He's been in Panem since the very beginning of the Hunger Games. He was just a young boy during the dark days. He doesn't often talk about it. I rarely speak to him. He's always so busy.

"Rosie?" My mother calls to me now. "You Grandfather is here to see you." I beam at myself in the mirror. Grandfather always comes bearing gifts. "Coming!" I tell her, but I keep myself contained. Grandfather always says that you must hide your emotions, or your intentions (Good or bad) will be revealed. I believe him.

I pat my golden hair, my family is forbidden from wearing wigs, and tuck a single white rose behind my ear. Smoothing my frilly skirt as best I can, I practically leap down the grand staircase. Grandfather stands there, arms outstretched. I run into them, breathing in his strong scent. Times with Grandfather are rare and precious. "Good to see you Rosalind." He tells me. "Good to see you to Grandfather."

"Shall I make tea?" Mother asks, after hanging his coat upon a hook. "Tea would be wonderful dear," He says, smiling. I turn to her too. "And cookies?" She nods before hurrying into the kitchen.

Grandfather turns to me. "These are testy, quivering times." I feel myself nodding. He continues. "So I need you to listen very carefully. Is there a place we can talk, where your mother won't hear?" I nod again. Grandfather often discusses matters of importance with me. I am the best secret keeper in the family. Except for maybe Grandfather himself. "The coat room."

He begins down the long hallway, past the pool and the gym. Then he opens he coatroom door. Coats, shawls, jackets, parkas, hoodies, sweatshirts, and rain coats line the sides. But in the corner is a single, hand carved oak bench. I follow him in, closing the door behind me.

**Persephone POV **

What a twist, our dear president has pulled on us. I should've suspected, but he plays the game well. With Johanna Mason gone all we have left in the way of victors is Blight, Lamar, and Vladimir. I don't care much about them. It's Henry I worry for. He was my friend, a good friend. He watched the games with me when Lidia was gone, shared stale bread with me after she died and we had no money.

But stupid president Snow and stupid Johanna Mason couldn't allow me to have anything. I suppose I still have my brother Mark and my parents. But mother is deathly ill and father spends all his time in the forest. We are miserable and dirt poor.

It wasn't always that way. Back when Lidia was alive. She tended to mother and kept the house in order. She chopped the few logs we were allowed at night, to help father's poor hands mend while he rested. She sewed the rips in his gloves, where the bark and axes had nicked them. She even supported us with a small amount of money she made churning butter at the general store it town. But now she's gone.

Mark is off in the forest with father, chopping wood long into the night. I do my best to keep mother alive, but I'm not healer. She's slowly dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Father used to play guitar at night, to keep our spirits up. But he has no Lidia to chop the excess wood or sand the homemade table with bits of rough paper. His hands are numb and pained. Now the guitar might as well be kindling. Even Mark is withering away. He used to be strong and determined. He helped father when he could. But he too young to be in the forest. You can't start until eighteen, and he was only seventeen. He helped out at the carpenters, sanding and chopping. But now he's had to drop that job and work in the forest. The light has left his eyes, the curiosity his soul.

It appears I am the only one who has managed to keep their head. But it's wasting away inside me. I was right about the tension I felt, all those months ago. But no one has dared to take action. And I'm only thirteen. I can't be the first to rise up. They'll shoot me on the spot. Then where will my family be? With both daughters gone? It would be a death sentence for us all. And even I know better than that. All I can do is wait, and hope something changes fast. Or else I might not make it to fourteen.

**Haymitch POV **

The control room has been too busy, especially for one day. The bloodbath is always the worst though. I meant to tell Prim that, when she began mentoring. But Snow has thrown a wrench in that plan. She should be sitting in this control room right now, surrounded by screaming, furious, but harmless victors. Not me. I should be drinking away the memories, like I used too.

But I have two tributes to worry about again. And I know Prim would rise from the dead and slap me if I gave up on her now. And if she lives… I doubt she'll want to talk to me if she makes it out. I know we have a plan in place, but what are the odds? The Capital will never let it happen. And with Rue injured, the odds have dropped enormously for her survival. It drags all of their odds down, because no one is willing to leave the other behind.

To put it simply: they might as well just kill themselves. It sounds horrible, but I'm not known for being nice. I glance at the bottle beside me. My fingertips ache to reach out and take it. My throat burns to take just one tiny sip… but I can't. Prim's small, innocent voice brings me back.

She lies down on a grass mat to sleep, her small eyes fluttering closed. I lean back in my chair. She looks so young and helpless in sleep. To think that in a matter of days she could either be safe with her family or dead in a brutal uncaring arena. The bottle seems to be calling to me, pulling me towards it. But I can't. My eyes find Rory on the screen. He looks hollow and indifferent to being stuck in a fight to the death. But I know he feels something.

That was my strategy. Stop caring: just live. It didn't work out too well for me. I help Maysilee in my arms as she died, and there was nothing I could do to block out the pain. How can you, when someone wastes their last breath talking to you? I've always hated birds. I flinch when one lands within ten feet of me. The games have ruined everything I was. And now they're ruining Rory too. Once again, there's no way to block out the pain. The only way to numb it is alcohol. But I can't. I just can't.

**Prim POV**

It's not a bad way to fall asleep, underneath the jungle stars. Even if you know they're fake. The grass mat is itchy, but I've slept on worse. Katniss once asked me how I fell asleep in the arena, knowing I might never wake up. How could I be certain I would live to see the light of day? The thing is, you can't ever be completely sure. But it's all mind over matter. I think of home. Of family and friends. Of my mangy, scraggly cat that will eat well tonight. I press my fingers to my neck and feel the steady beat of my pulse. And slowly… I fall asleep. I only hope I wake up. There's no guarantee in the arena. Not now. Not ever. My eyes close and my thoughts drift away.


End file.
